Believe In My Love
by zestychicken2
Summary: Sequel to Foreign Exchange. After Raimundo leaves Tokyo, Clay discovers an exchange program to Rio. The four jump at the chance, but when the plane lands, Kimiko will find that in Rio, it's a completely different world, and maybe a different Raimundo...
1. Prologue: Things Change

**Believe In My Love**

**Sequel 'Foreign Exchange' After Raimundo's departure from Tokyo, Clay and Kimiko try and find a Rio De Jenairo reunion for foreign exchange students. It's next month and Clay, Kimiko, Kieko and Omi jump straight into it. But for Kimiko, there will be a shocking surprise when her plane lands. Will her trust still lie in Raimundo's love? R&R**

Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Xiaolin Showdown...But if I did...there'd be another season!

_**Previously...**_

"You remember the letter we got in the mail, of if we wanted to put you in a foreign exchange program right?" Raimundo's mother looked very scared at what her sons reaction would be.

"Mr. Fung has come here to ask us if it would be okay if you were the one to be the exchange student!" his father said, trying to sound firm.

* * *

"Did you find out where this foreign exchange student is going to be from?"

"Nope, did you?"

"He's from Brazil," Jesse told him.

"Where in-" Clay got cut off.

"Rio De Janeiro" Jesse smiled.

* * *

"Raimundo!" He turned and saw it was Adrenia, but right when he turned, he locked lips with her. She soon broke the kiss just seconds after it started, although it seemed like time had stopped. "Good-bye Raimundo Pedrosa." With that she turned and ran to the door where her friend was motioning to her to hurry up.

* * *

Raimundo glanced sideways and saw the girl with the black hair walking towards them. He suddenly started to panic. He had never actually fallen head over heals for a girl before...the first girl he ACTUALLY ever liked was walking towards him.

* * *

Raimundo's eyes opened wide, and his jaw dropped. He couldn't believe what teacher it was...

"Good morning, class!" Mr. Fung said very enthused.

* * *

"Raimundo...will you go out with me?" Ashley asked sweetly. That's when everyone stopped and stared.

* * *

"When do I get to go home?" he blurted out, total randomness coming from his head.

Mr. Fung looked at him with a curious look. "Why do you ask? " he shot back another question, taking Raimundo by surprise.

"I just...would like to know."

"Is there something you'd like to do before you leave?"

* * *

**Kimiko's PoV**

He reached out his hand and put it under my chin so he could look into my deep, sapphire eyes. I stood as tall as I could, and began to rise slowly on my tip toes. He leaned down, until we were only about two inches apart.

He then closed the gap, quickly, but smoothly. His eyes closed immediatly, and mine widened in shock, but as it went on for about five seconds, I got way more relaxed. He bent down a small bit more, to let me ease my way back down into a normal standing position.

I reached my arms up, and wrapped them around his neck, and he picked me up the the waist, and lifted me. I could feel his warm lips give way to a small gap, and his tongue came out, trying to be greeted by mine. I took him in, and both of our tongues danced as passion was poured into the kiss.

From behind, I could sense Kieko, Yuri and Haruki's eyes burn a whole through my back, and straight through Raimundo with how shocked they were. I peaked one eye open to see Omi, Clay, and a couple people from Rai's swim team with the same expression as the girls. I shut my eye again and pressed more passion into my kiss.

Finally, I pulled back. _He's a great kisser. _

_

* * *

_

"I've had an excillent time Raimundo...I really mean it."

"I know...I have too."

"You think they left?" she whispered.

"I think so." he answered, still in a whisper.

She smiled taking his hand and squeezing it.

"Kim..."

"Yeah..."

"You know...I...I really l-"

She put a finger to his lips and whispered, "Don't say it to me...show it to me..." she smiled, taking her finger away.

He put a hand on her cheek, and brought her close...and they kissed.

* * *

"I love you." Raimundo said as he let her down.

"I love you too..." Kimiko sniffled.

He picked up his bag and turned, but she caught his arm.

"Read it when you get on the plane." she handed him a note.

He nodded and ran off, disappearing through the small tunnel to board the plane.

* * *

_**Raimundo**_

_Ever has it been, that love knows not is own depth, until the hour of seperation._

_I'll see you soon..._

_**Love,**_

_**Kimiko**_

He smiled, knowing just what it meant...

* * *

_**Prologue: Things Change**_

Raimundo stepped off the plane, now as confident as ever, even though, he didn't feel it. He was looking down at the note in his hand.

Read it.

Over,

And over again.

But when he looked up for the first time since the flight attendant said they were getting ready to land, he saw loads of faces he knew.

His brothers and sisters.

His Mum,

His Dad...

His friends,

Fanclub (creepy I know)...

And Jack.

Once he saw the flamy red hair, a smile swept across his face before anyone could say anything to him.

They all screamed his name, flooding around him as he laughed and said Hi to them all.

Then, it fell more silent (although still loud) and Jack came through.

"Hey Jack." Raimundo said casually.

"Hey Rai." Jack said, trying to stiffle back excitement.

"Hey..." Raimundo whispered.

Jack flung his arm around Raimundo's neck, "I hope you got pictures of the scene, the people, the hot chicks..." he then whispered in Raimundo's ear, "This Kimiko I've heard too much about."

"You know I do Jack...You know I do."

"Raimundo, Raimundo!" His small little sister pushed through people to look at him. "There's someone here to see you!" she giggled, as everyone cleared a path.

There, walking towards him was...

Adrenia.

Her blonde hair brushed down her back, twice as long as it was before. A smile graced her pink-glazed lips, and her light green eyeshadow brought out her eyes.

She was wearing a light green halter top, and a white long skirt with white high thick heel flip flops.

Adrenia stopped and looked at him. They both looked each other head to toe, and then she spoke her beautiful voice whispering its way into his head, and staying there, as though an angel had talked to him. (sappy I know, but this is his impression on Adrenia)

"Hey Rai." she smiled even wider as he just stared.

"Adrenia..." he finally whispered.

He had forgot all about her the last month or two in Tokyo, because he had started focusing on Kimiko so much more.

"Wow..." she laughed peacefully, light and softly. "You are not the same Raimundo that left me four months ago..."

"O-Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No..." she walked behind him, not caring that everyone else was right there. He was _her _Rai, and no one could change that. "You are much more...sweeter...and...stronger...taller...cuter...and your eyes have much more longing in them..."

Everyone besides family decided right now would be the best time to hang back, so...they all spread through out the airport for a little bit, hoping to get time with Raimundo later.

His parents led the little children off to get a bite to eat, at his nodding approval.

"Tell me Raimundo..." she whispered in his ear, still behind him. "Who is that longing for...?"

Jack and Raimundo both knew the answer...at least...Jack _thought _he did. Until, that is...when Raimundo spoke.

"You..." he whispered, turned and kissed her.

Jack's eyes widened as he thought _Holy crap...man...Kimiko would NOT be happy about this..._

He coughed loudly, trying to break them apart, and...luckily for him, it worked. "Sooo...Raimundo..." he tried to give the hint off. "Didn't you have some pictures you wanted to show me?"

"Can't they wait?" he said, acting totally weird.

"_Don't _you have some _PICTURES _to show me...of certain things..."

Raimundo's eyes widened as he studied Jack's desperate expression, and what happened just moments before. "Ahh, yeah Jack...actually you do...Adrenia...I'm sorry, I-I'll see you in a bit." he grabbed Jack and began to run. He could sense Adrenia's death glare from a good thirty feet away.

"Jack!"

"I cannot believe you!" Jack hissed at him accusingly.

"I cannot believe you!!" Raimundo shot back. "You could have stopped me!"

"What was I suppose to do, say 'Oh umm Adrenia, Raimundo has a girlfriend, but I'm not sure why he is kissing you!'?"

"You could have said something like that! Just not that bluntly!" Raimundo spat in irratation.

"You've changed..." he muttered.

"What?" Raimundo turned, a little more softly this time.

"You've definatly changed..." Jack said, looking his best friend in the eye.

* * *

There's your first chapter...hope you liked it...hehe, I know, that doesn't sound like something Raimundo would do...but then again...it sorta does...it's my plot, okay...believe it or not :D...please review, and tell me if it totally sucked, or if it was a good and interesting introduction. Yes, this is the sequel you were all begging me for...go me for making it:P :P thanks again! And, ontop of that... The chapters will, hopefully be longer, that was just the prologue, so be prepared. It will be challenging to get a plot going, so give me some time people :D thanks! 


	2. Chapter 1: Confusion

**Believe In My Love**

**Chapter 1...Confusion**

There was a loud knock on the door.

Kimiko didn't feel at all in the mood to answer it. Only an hour and a half after Raimundo's departure, and Kimiko had been in her room, bawling her eyes out.

Her father had gone to work as usual, but excused Kieko, herself, Omi, and Clay from school that day. Being that high in business, he had the advantage.

She dragged herself downstairs as the knock became more rapid.

"Kim! You in there?!" A male voice shot through the door.

"Yeah, hold on!" she slumped herself to the door and opened it. "Hey Clay."

"My my, haven't we been productive?" Clay tried to cheer her up by making a joke about her red swollen eyes.

"Yes Clay, you can come in!" she shot back with a playful glare as he entered.

"Kimiko! I thought you were asleep!" Her maid sounded happy, but a spark of concern flickered in her eyes.

Without the question asked, Kimiko answered it, "I'm fine Amy...trust me...but um, do you think you could get Clay and I a bottle of peach flavored water?"

"Sure thing!" she rushed away.

"Okay Clay..." she said, settling down in her living room. "Lay it on me...what'cha here for?"

"Well Kim...I've been looking into it for about three weeks now...And trust me this is for your interest only, but Kieko, Omi and me would be going with you too."

She began to get a little bit more interested, as to why he would bring it up right after Raimundo left...unless it had something to do with him. "Go on..." she said, sitting on the seat of her chair.

"An exchange student reunion in Rio."

She jumped up and hugged Clay, "Are you serious? You've been looking for me? Oh my god Clay you are the best person on the planet and off of it right now Clay oh my god, thank you, thank you, thank you!"

"But..."

"There's a catch..." she finished, sighing. Of course, he happy mood didn't deflate, but her irritation began to get the best of her.

"Next month..."

"Liiiike..." She moved her hand in a slow motion. Clay scratched his head.

"The first..."

"That's not that far! That's like... only like ten days away!"

"We'd have to go to school with him..."

"Not a problem...!"

"You sure you'd want to? I mean, don't you want to give it some time?"

"How long is it for?"

"The program goes for two and a half months..."

"Serious? Clay that's great! And you, Kieko, Omi, and I would go?"

"Yep!"

"Excillent!"

"More catch."

"God..."

"Money... Surely my dad can't pay for it, and I know Omi's parents wouldn't be able to."

"What if my father paid?"

"You think he would?"

"He knows if I went to see my boyfriend, I'd need my friends with me."

"Good point... but-"

"Relax Clay, I'll have it all under control, okay? Just start packing!"

"Okay..."

"I so love you Clay!"

"Do you now?"

"Just not as much as other people!" She smiled vividly.

He grumbled something that his heavy accent covered quite well. "I'll go home and call Omi."

"And Raimundo..." Kimiko added.

"Why not you?"

"Cause I have Kieko to call... AND my father..."

"So?"

"So I have more people, you should have to call Raimundo." She smiled widely, making her eyes squeeze shut to avoid the glare that was sent her way.

"You're his girlfriend!" Clay whined.

"But you are one of his best friends!" Kimiko shot back in a snotty voice.

"I have more people than you..." He tried to reason.

"Umm... Like who?" Dug Kimiko.

"Like... Omi?"

"That's one you idiot!"

There was no answer for a moment while Clay thought this over. "Don't you think Omi is enough trouble?"

Kimiko sigh. "Fine... Fine... I'll be right back. Don't move! And if Amy comes back, tell her I went up to my room for a sec, and tell her we're gunna need a four person lunch."

He muttered more to himself that Kimiko didn't catch as she flew up the stairs, scrambled into her room and grabbed her cell phone. Then she quick raced back down to see Clay giving his order, and Omi's order to Amy. Kimiko gave a sideways glance, and a muffled laugh, which Clay didn't hear, and Amy just shrugged.

That course of action led Clay to stop and turn around to me. "What?"

"Nothing!" She held both hands infront of her, as Amy quickly scurried away to escape Clay's order list. She already knew what Kimiko and Kieko would want. "Get callin!" She laughed.

Clay pulled out his cell and pressed his speed dial 1. He held it to his ear until someone picked up. Once it was answered, he heard screaming in the background and sigh.

Poor Omi... His dad always seemed to find a way to yell at him because he was short, big headed, yellow, and adopted. Everyone was convinced that he only allowed his wife to adopt because he wanted a kid, and he couldn't have any. He also let her pick without him... He didn't even go to Omi's adoption.

The yelling led to his mother and father screaming at each other. So he carefully slipped away, to smart to get involved in those rare cases that things got too bad.

"Hey Omi... Parents? Yeah I know... That's how my Mum and Dad used to be until they split... No! No not saying that yours will... but ... Well, I wanted you to come to Kim's house... We've got news for everyone... Yeah, kay... See Ya when you get here Lil' Buddy." He hung up and nodded to Kimiko, making her flip open her cell and hit her number one key.

It rang a couple of times before Kieko answered.

"Hey Girl... Yeah, come over, quick sharp... Clay's got news... Yes, I know, it's shocking... He has something to say I totally know!... Okay, well we shouldn't gossip about the boys on the phone... Yes, Omi's coming... Okay... Clay's giving me the evil stare... Great! Okay, see you when you get here Kieko! Bye."

Clay's glare still drilled into Kimiko's eyes. His glare was so hard, she slipped a pillow at his hat with a lot of force, and he didn't even see it coming. It skimmed his head, and hit his hat, clear across the giant room.

"Kimiko!"

She had turned to grab another pillow, planning on throwing it at his head this time, but she knew he had thrown it back at her. So, quick in the mind, she pushed herself quickly into a handstand, with her legs spread apart. When she knew the pillow was in reach, she slammed her two legs together on the pillow, catching it. Then she rolled back on her spine, into a down position, but with enough force to throw it back at Clay, hitting him square in the face.

She sat up and saw the pillow slide down onto his lap, revealing a very irritated expression face on Clay.

"Flirt much?" The voice chuckled. That statement got Omi two pillows in the face. "Sorry!... So what's up?"

"Kim was just about to call Rai." Clay said, before Kimiko could answer.

"Right!" she grumbled with fake enthusiasm.

She pressed her speed dial 4 (Kieko, Omi, Clay, incase you were wondering, she didn't wanna change the order) and held it up to her ear.

One Ring...

No answer.

Two Ring...

No answer.

* * *

Three Ring...

Not gunna answer.

Fourth and Final Ring...

"If you don't answer, she'll get worried..." Growled his best friend.

"I know, I know... But I can't... Not after what happened..." He answered back.

* * *

No answer.

Kimiko pulled the phone away from her ear, confused. _He should have landed by now. _She knew she had a confused expression on her face, and when she looked up, she met with other confused expressions.

"Clay... You try it."

"Okay." He said, not whining or joking around. He clicked his speed dial 4 (Omi, Kimiko, Kieko, again incase you were curious.)

One Ring...

No answer.

Two Rings...

_**Bold Italic - Raimundo **_**Bold - Clay**

_**Hello?**_

**Hey Rai.**

_**Uhh, hi Clay.**_

**You back at Rio yet?**

_**Yeah, why?**_

**Kim tried to call, you didn't answer.**

_**How did y-**_

**I'm sitting in her living room.**

_**Oh... Right... Sorry, I couldn't find my phone right away.**_

Raimundo hated to lie, but he had to... He couldn't afford to talk to Kimiko.

* * *

_How did he know it was Kimiko? Those pauses... were they indicating he made that up? _Clay thought, as silence engulfed the conversation.

_**So, why did you call?**_

**Why does it matter? Can't a friend just call? **Clay mumbled into the phone.

_**What?**_

**Nothing... Just, talking to myself.**

_**M'kay.**_

**So Raimundo... There is this exchange student reunion in Rio next month... In like ten days or whatever, and Kim's dad would pay for Kieko, Omi, Kim, and me to go... Omi and I would stay with you, and the girls could stay at... I dunno, some girl's house? Would that be cool with you? Cause I know you wanna see Kimiko again and all... And she really wants to see you and - **

* * *

_No not now, I don't want to see Kimiko right now! No No, I'd never be able to hear that excited beautiful voice after what just happened. And with Jack glaring at me, I'd sound nervous._

_**Yeah sure, sounds great, e-mail me the details later, I gotta go, see ya, and tell Omi and Kieko I say hi! **_(1... Check authors note)

* * *

The line then went dead, as a confused Clay looked up to eager expressions. Kieko was now sitting by Kimiko, all eyes on him... Focused in completely.

"He said yeah that'd be great... And to e-mail him details later... And he also said hi to Omi and - "

Everyone (except Clay) expected it to be 'and I love you Kimiko' but it wasn't...

"Kieko." Clay simply said.

There was dead silence that followed.

_Huh? _Was the question in everybodies mind.

"Clay... Do you wanna explain the whole thing to everyone?" Kieko finally couldn't stand it.

"Umm... So... " He coughed a little, to make sure Kimiko wasn't just going to stare into space forever. "For the past three weeks, I've been looking into exchange student reunion for all of us to go to."

"But my parents won't p-" Omi started, but Kimiko cut him off.

"I'm going to talk my papa into paying for all of us. He knows I want to see my boyfriend, but he also knows I wouldn't go without my friends. I tell ya, he's super cool!"

"Anyways..." Clay talked once again. "It's next month... AKA ten days... So... What do you guys say?"

"I say we should start packing soon. There is NO way I am letting Kimi go to BRAZIL alone!" Kieko squealed and hugged her friend.

"And there's no way I'm letting Kieko get all the fun!" Omi laughed, joining in.

"And there's no way I'm staying here alone!" Clay said, sarcasm hinting his enthusiasm.

"Plan it... Everyone stay over, we can talk more about this!" Kimiko smiled widely. "And maybe we can get Rai to be more descriptive with this plan later." She suggested.

They all nodded, pulling out cell phones and hitting speed dial number 7,8, or 9.

"Hey Mum... Can I stay over at Kimiko's? Great!... Yeah I'll come back and pick up stuff... And school stuff... Yeah don't worry bout it... Thanks... bye!"

"Why did everyone just say the same thing?" Kimiko's state of confusion made it funny for people to know her.

"I dunno... magic Kim... Right Kieko?" Omi asked.

"Right Omi... Right Clay?"

"Uhh... No?"

"Haha!" Kimiko laughed at them.

"Claaay!" Kieko fakely whined.

"Why am I always the one picked on...?" He muttered so that no one could hear.

* * *

Chapter one complete. Well, tecnically chapter one... Anyways... I hope you liked it. I want 7 reviews, just like the first chapter before I keep going, so you better get everybody and their brother who has read foreign exchange to get reading on this one, and review if you want an update soon. And if you don't know anybody who's read foreign exchange, you better make them read it, like it, review it, read this one, like it, and review it. :) Kapeash? Okay, well I think I've said it enough in this A/N... PLEASE REVIEW!!! Thanks a million, and sorry if it was crap. But I do hope you enjoyed like the first chapter!

**Check Author Notes:**

**1** Raimundo said hi to Clay at the beginning of the phonecall. At the end, before eagerly dropping the call, he said "Say Hi to Kieko and Omi for me..." Or something around that area. What everyone should have expected him to say 1st was tell Kimiko I love her... That was sign number one that he didn't want to be on the phone, and didn't want to talk to Kimiko at the moment. Clay from then on found out something was up, but just decided to let it slide... For now.


	3. Chapter 2: Consider The Following

**Believe In My Love**

**Chapter 2...Consider The Following**

"What if... I just avoided her. Would that work?"

"No, she's gunna stick to you like glue, man come on!"

"You're right. Should I tell her?"

"And get her and her little possie to hate you... Umm, not cool for your rep..."

"Someone is going to find out I have a girlfriend."

"And until then, you will still be Raimundo Pedrosa, star soccer player, and the centre of every girl's world!" Jack extended his arm, with his hand straight and made an imaginary arch in the air.

"So what? I don't talk about Kim, and I go on flirting with every girl in the entire school? No, not gunna happen. I love Kim, and Adrenia is not gunna change that."

"It seems she's already started."

"Oh no... No she has not! Besides... in ten days, they're coming for a exchange student reunion, right here in Rio." Raimundo said proudly.

Jack's jaw dropped.

"Already? It's your first day back, and you're already going to see them again in ten days? You are insane!"

"No, Jack... I'm not. I wanna see my best friends, and my girl friend!"

"Best friend?" Jack backed down. He turned to walk away.

"No, Jack... Come on, I didn't mean that! You have to give me time! I spent two and a half months with them! Jaack!" Raimundo ran after him, but Jack wouldn't have it.

"Raimundo, what's the matter with you! You're crazy! Your... Your just... Ack!" Jack threw up his hands in disgust and began to walk again.

"Please Jack. I really need you right now. Please... Dude, come on."

"Fine Raimundo." Jack sigh in defeat. "What do you want."

"Jack... Listen to me. I know, I haven't been all that great for the like three hours I've been back. But you have to realize, I only talked to you three times in two and a half months. I stayed with my friend for that long... In the same house as well... You gotta give me a break man... Come on. You'll always be my best friend... Ever since kindergarten... You remember?"

Jack shuddered. "I try to forget..."

"Everyone threw rocks at you... Cause you talked funny. And your two front teeth were brown." (incase some of you notice, yes that's from The Hot Chick... movie.)

"Man, don't get sappy. I'm not mad, but... When you've been the only best friend it's difference."

"I'd reply to that, but that's getting sappy." Raimundo laughed as they walked.

"So what'cha gunna-"

"What? Do about Adrenia?-" He tried to finish.

"What about me?" Adrenia came up behind them and asked.

"About... What you and Rai are gunna do later! If he's not busy... Rai?"

"Umm... I might be. Ya know, some people back in Japan wanted me to call - "

"Couldn't they wait...?" She asked, innocence getting the best of Raimundo.

"Yeah." Jack nudged him. "Right Jack?" Raimundo turned to his best friend. He said that, but his expression said 'Since you brought it up'.

"Right." His expression also read differerently. 'But don't blame me if Kimiko calls later because you didn't pick up earlier.'

"Cool, when?" asked Adrenia.

"Give us fifteen." Jack suggested.

"Sounds good... See you then Raimundo." She kissed him on the cheek, although she felt him stiffen.

They both blinked and then ran down an ally so she didn't see them.

"Jack, are you nuts?" Raimundo spat in irritation. "Only fifteen minutes?!!?"

"Well, I have a plan, don't worry."

"Okay, well I'd like to hear it. She'll think of this as a date... Which is completely stupid!" He hit Jack across the head.

"You won't be cheating on this Kimiko chick because... You won't think it is. You gotta make this date go bad. That's all you have to do. Make it so it's like you're into other chicks now... Easy as pie, right?"

"Maybe for you... but I have rep."

"Well, I'll get some chicks from our grade to go to the same cafe as you guys, and you can flirt with them. I'll tell them the plan. They _hate _Adrenia... Don't worry... It'll work!"

"I hope you're right..."

"I know I am, trust me... It's gold."

"Who are you going to get? Some girls from my fanclub."

Jack got a smug look on his face.

"Oh no... No, Jack... Forget it. No, not gunna happen, no..."

"Come on... It'll be perfect! They'll go for it!"

"Where will you find these... Fanclubees."

"Fanclubees? What has Japan done to your grammer?"

"You're so stupid, ya know? It's actually improved it believe it or not!" Raimundo laughed.

"The bowling ally mostly... Since it's like, ya know, it's one of the last places you hung with people.

"I see... Well, it better work!"

"It will! Don't worry..." Jack's smug look became even more smugger.

* * *

"Oh my god! Papa, you are the best person in the world! I love you, you're the best dad ever!!! Okay... I'll see you tnoghit. Yep, bye!" Kimiko squealed as she put the phone down. 

Then Kieko started squealing, and Omi and Clay covered their ears.

"We get it!" shouted Omi.

"What's the news?" asked Clay.

"He said yes!" The boy's swore she'd break glass, but she didn't.

"That's great!" Omi said, hugging Kieko. She kissed him on the cheek.

"Well, I think personally the girls are gunna need the most time to pack."

"Where'd that come from Clay?" Kimiko asked, curiousity filling her voice.

"I dunno, just a random thought."

"We need to talk about this with Raimundo." Omi said, changing the subject.

"Alright... That works, let's do it!" Kieko agreed with a nod.

Kimiko pulled out her cell phone and clicked the 4 and put it to her ear.

(Wow, he's actually gunna answer... **Bold - Kimiko **_**Bold Italic - Raimundo)**_

_**Hey Kim!**_

**Hi Raimundo!**

_**What's up?**_

**Not much, how about you... Everyone glad to have you back?**

_**Yeah... Real glad... Some a little too glad.**_

He heard her laugh. He missed her so bad already.

**Like who?**

_**Fanclub...**_

There was another laugh. **Fanclub?**

_**Creepy I know.**_

**Just a little.**

_**So what's up?**_

**Well, we need to just talk a little about this thing... in ten days... Clay told you, right?**

_**Oh yeah...**_

**What?**

_**Just a little busy at the moment, but go ahead.**_

**So... Ten days... It's official... My Papa is paying for it! I'm coming to see you! We're going to go sign up tonight.**

_**That's great!**_

**I know... So, umm... The boy's obviously will be with you, and we'll be placed with a volinteer. We'll go to school with you, etc.**

_**Once again... Completely cool. How long does it go for?**_

**Two and a half months.**

_**Even better! We'll talk before you guys come, right?**_

**Right!**

_**Okay, I gotta go... Love you.**_

**Love you too... Bye!**

_**Talk to you later, bye!**_

Raimundo happily sigh. It was all gunna work.

"Raimundo!"

"Huh?"

"You gotta get out there!" Jack pushed him forward just enough for Adrenia to see him.

"Raimundo!" She waved, as a joyfilled smile danced upon her lips.

_And you're going to go on this date with her... why?_

_Are you seriously still here?_

_Like I said... I always am. (_yes, I'm putting that voice in Raimundo's head in this story aswell... It's seems right, and gives the story humour... Deal with it... :D)

_Great._

_I know I am._

_That was sarcasm you idiot._

_I'm you, so you just insulted yourself._

_Oohh... That hurt, I think I'm gunna go cry in a corner now..._

_That would suit you..._

_Shut up._

_Oh, now I think I'm going to cry._

_That would seriously suit you... Cause, I mean... You _don't _have the awsome nerves of steel that I have!_

_Yeah... sure... _Raimundo could tell the conversation was over with that comment dripping with sarcasm. But he couldn't help to ask.

_Is our conversation over yet?_

_Do you not want it to be?_

_Well, yeah I want it to be, but are you gunna keep quiet?_

_You're the one who just talked to me... And by the way, the bitch Adrenia is trying to get your attention..._

"So, what'cha wanna do Rai?" Adrenia asked. "That cafe? That's a good idea, you come up with great ideas Rai!" (1... Check Authors Note) She began to tug him towards the spot but then stopped. "Ummm..."

"Don't remember?" Raimundo smirked, she could be so thick sometimes.

"Sorry... It's been a while."

"It's okay. Come on."

"Hey! How do you remember where it is!" she said in an accusing voice.

"I'm sorry that you've only been there once, and I've been there like five times."

"With who?!" she asked with a laugh.

"Umm... One with you, one with that girl I took to the dance last year, and another to go on a date with a girl, and two to spy on friends... Why else?"

"Oh."

"What else?" he asked, knowing her all to well.

"Who'd you go with?"

"Exchange student."

"We haven't had very many... When was this?"

"Uhh..." He supposed he had just made a mistake... (2...Check Authors note)

* * *

"So Kim... what'd he say?" Kieko pressed. 

"He was fine with it... I'm surprised. Even though I don't really have to do it either... He I suppose probably didn't even ask his parents."

"Maybe he was really listening when Clay talked to him on the phone?" Omi suggested.

"I just don't know." she shrugged.

"Clay?" Kieko turned.

"Huh?"

"Were you listening...?" Omi asked, a playful glare was tossed his friend's direction.

"No I was think about b-... Never mind."

"You're lucky. If that was a joke between you and Raimundo, none of us know it, so you're safe to say you won't get teased!" Kimiko smiled, again making her eyes shut to avoid the glare coming her way.

"Whatever." He muttered.

"So... What now?"

"We let the girls pack..."

"You are so not fun Omi!" Kieko whined.

"What is there to do at Kimiko's house, with a gigantic entertainment room, gym (not Clay's specialty), E-T-C, E-T-C... Hmmm... I wonder..." Kimiko said, wondering stupidly.

Kieko muffled a laugh, as a pillow was thrown her way. "Hey!" she laughed aswell.

"My bad..." Clay muttered again.

"Claaay..." Kimiko threw a pillow back at him, again skimming his head, and knocking his hat clear across the room.

He grumbled and went to pick it up.

"Oh my god! Clay had to move! Whatever shall we do... I think the world is coming to an end!" Kieko gasped.

"Here we go... The flirting with the pillows starts again!" Omi laughed, receiving once again, two pillows to the head.

"You're an easy target Omi... You have a big head." Kimiko pointed out.

"Surprise of the centaury!" Clay gasped.

"Well... You... You... You have a cowboy hat Clay!"

"So? You're short!"

"Well your name is Clay!"

"Your name is Omi!"

"You can't match your clothes!" Kieko decided to stick up for her boyfriend.

"Well you're yellow!"

"You're fat!" Omi laughed.

"You're small!"

"Clay your comeback sucked!" Kimiko cut into the playful arguement.

* * *

Okay, there's your chapter! I tried to write it ASAP, but... Ya know, when you guys review fast (that's what I'm loving, keep it up) I had barely started the chapter... Grats to you all, I'm proud! There was nine reviews, so I did it as fast as possible without having it craptastic. Please review again, I'm begging ya'll! If you don't review, no update :D, It's only fair! Oo, what will happen on this fake date... I wonder... Curiousity, curiousity... killed the cat! Wow, that was random... Anyways, moving along... REVIEW:) thanks! 

**Check Authors Note:**

**1. **This states that Adrenia is completely insecure with Raimundo coming back from spending time with people she didn't know. It also shows she is going to become over protective if Raimundo if he doesn't do something about this soon enough.

**2. **Instead of going on this fake date with Adrenia, Raimundo should have just said something to Jack instead of Jack giving him that plan. It was stupid, although it may work... It may not... Or something might slip when Kimiko comes. Although it seems flawless now, Raimundo should be smart enough to know that something could bring this up later, so he better not make much of it. On the upside... It shows he's thinking more of Kimiko now instead of falling for Adrenia. He thinks it was a mistake, because... If he didn't remember the name, he knew she'd catch him.


	4. Chapter 3: Regrets?

**Believe In My Love**

**Chapter 3... Regrets?**

"Rachel... From... America...?" It was a complete question, as though he was questioning himself, but Adrenia didn't seem to notice seem to be paying attention. Something had caught her eye.

He glanced over at what she was looking at, and nearly toppled over himself. It was nailed hastily into a lightpole... And it read.

_**A Rio De Jenairo Foreign Exchange Student Reunion!**_

_Have a long lost friend you can't ever see? Invite them to this reunion. Anyone coming with a sign up, from all the places Rio has ever supported get a cheeper fee._

_You can see lost friends, missing cousins, even bloom some romance. Coming in 10 days!_

Suddenly, Adrenia started to squeal. "Oh this is great Raimundo! Absolutely great! You can invite your friends from China - "

"Japan. " He tried to correct her.

" - And you can show off your girlfriend, or me, to them... Ohhh this will be great!" She acted although he didn't have anything to protest, spun around and clamped her hands on his cheeks, and forced him into a wet kiss.

_Ugh, she cannot kiss when she's hyper!_

_Yeah, for once... I have to agree with you._

_Aren't you gunna do anything? You are going out with Kimiko._

_Yeah, but to get out of this kiss, left over spit would be all over my face._

_Good point, but you better not be thinking kindly about this._

_A wet like, long, long dog kiss? Nu- uh it makes me think worst about her personally._

_Okay, but if someone sees you and tells Kimiko -_

_No one is going to, cause once they see my pained expression as I wipe the slobber off my face, they'll know there was nothing I could do to escape that._

_Damn! You're making really good points today. I'm proud of your mind progress Raimundo. It must be now that I am here!_

_Sure... Or maybe I'm just not dumb anymore!_

Raimundo mentally flexed, but then, there was a muffled laugh.

_Wait... That didn't come out right._

"Raimundo!"

"Huh?"

"Listen to me! Where is the cafe... After I let go of your head, you spaced."

"Sorry... guess, just how great of a kisser you were really stuns me sometimes!" He lied, with a fake grin. (1... Check author's note.)

She smiled widely. "This'll be great... Everyone will be so jelous. Say... Who were all the people you hung out with. Were they good to my boyfriend - "

"Adrenia - "

"If they weren't popular, meaning you weren't there either, I'm gunna kick their butt, I mean - "

"Adrenia! - "

"You deserve the best, and I wouldn't want anything less for my Raibear - "

"ADRENIA!!!" He screamed, practically in her ear.

"Huh?" She asked, totally confused.

"Settle down. One... I'm not your boyfriend... and Two, I'll ask them, but I dunno..."

"Right..." She settled back to her sweet self again, and smiled as she took out some lip gloss. She spread it on her lips, and her sweet smile turned into a sly one.

"What?"

"Oh nothing." She tried to hide a smirk from what was behind Raimundo.

"Alright... Let's just go to the cafe."

"Kay." She took his hand, and he had no choice but to just sit there, even if he didn't hold her's back.

* * *

"Okay, Papa... you need to sign this form for me."

The others watched how they would need to get their form's signed when they went back home to grab stuff.

It looked something like this :

_**Reunion for who: **__Raimundo Pedrosa_

_**Country: **__Brazil _(obviously, there were other reunion programs out there.)

_**City/Town: **__Rio De Jeniaro_

_**Transfering To School: **__Ocean View High_

_**Date Reunion Flight Leaves: **__5/4/07_

_**Date Reunion Flight Comes Back: **__7/14/07_

_**Last Name: **__Tohomiko_

_**First Name: **__Kimiko_

_**Country: **__Japan_

_**City/Town: **__Tokyo_

_**Transfering From School: **__Relik High_

_**Date of Birth: **__2/16/92 (I could be wrong here)_

_**City of Birth: **__Tokyo_

_**Country of Birth: **__Japan_

_**Medical Needs: **__-_

_**Fee: **__$900 plane ticket, $75 passport, $75 Visa, $350 Exchange program_

_**Extra: **__(I'm getting bored with this, cause I'm tired... You get the point.)_

_This participant will be placed in a home with a random male/female, that will be in the same town as the reunion, not living far away from the participate. Parent or Guardian of this participant agrees that he/she will have to participate in the school program, because it is still an exchange program, must complete all school work, and still follow the rules of the school as though a normal resident._

_Toshiro Tohomiko _

Kimiko nodded with satisfaction and got an envelope, put the statement inside, wrote all the fun stuff on the outside, stamped it, shut it, and smiled at the others.

Then they all hopped into Toshiro's limo (sweet!) and went to everyone's house for their things.

"Kim... Are we absolutely sure we want to do this? I mean... We'd be missing the last days of our year at the top of a school!" Kieko pointed out.

It struck the others. "Does anyone else mind?" Kimiko smiled tenitively, but everyone knew she was serious.

"I dunno Kim, Kieko's got a point." Clay agreed.

"Well I still have to side with Kimiko. I'd rather go to Brazil than spend the last month or two here... This is Brazil! And, that time will come again, with greater pride... Because... Well... Highschool will be better with that advantage!"

"I'm just not sure... We need to think... Is this really worth it?" Kieko asked.

"Now... As much as I want to go to Brazil... I'm debating I suppose... For all of our sakes..." Kimiko sigh. (2...Check Author's Note)

* * *

Raimundo groaned silently in his head as they were seated. There were already some girls there, looking at menu's and making sure Adrenia didn't notice them all too much, really.

She still had the smug look on her face. Although slightly hidden, nevertheless... Smug.

"What?" He asked her, confusion swiped over his face.

"Raimundo. Did I tell you since you've come back, that you've changed." She asked, knowing the question would take Raimundo offguard, getting a straight up answer.

"Yeah!" He said, without thinking. He mentally kicked himself for saying it.

"How so?"

"I don't know, just things in my personality I suppose."

"Well... Did anyone tell you, you have a definate increase in how strong you look." She scooded over to him, and put her slim fingers around his arm. "Tell me... How does it feel?"

"Umm... Yeah I suppose..." He put on his cocky grin not to give anything away, and decided to play along. "Did anyone tell you you've changed to?"

This completely shocked Adrenia, as she scooted back over to her spot. "Why no..." she tried to hide the shock, but to no avail.

"H-how so?" She spluttered.

"You are much more michivious..." He sigh. "I really like that in a girl. You've grown to fit me more."

"Really?" The hope in her voice pained him that Jack's plan was so cruel. He hated being mean to her, so he decided against it.

"I'm just kidding!" He laughed, but her disappointment made the feeling even worse. "I mean... I liked you a lot before I left too, don't get me wrong. And, you're still the same Adrenia... Right?"

"Right!" She decided to snap the mood, which fit Raimundo... But he couldn't shake she felt uncomfortable. Then he saw what Jack's plan meant.

A couple of girls came in together, and got seated in the booth directly across from them. It was seem so cruel to do that to the already miserable Adrenia. Even if she was bad for him and Kimiko's relationship... He couldn't be mean. He was already harsh on her... (3...Check Author's Note)

"Adrenia..."

She looked up, tears formed in her eyes, as she fought the earge to cry. "Yeah?"(4... Check Author's Note)

"I'm sorry... I can't do this..." He said to more himself than to her. "Adrenia... You never used to care this much."

"But I like you a lot more now... Without you being here, it made me realize a lot of stuff and - "

"No... Don't even say it. You have a lot more chances with other guys. Now I'm not saying for you to stop hanging with me, or anything but - "

Suddenly, his cell phone went off, and he saw it was Jack.

Adrenia smiled and nodded, allowing me to walk outside and take it.

"Hello?... Forget it... I won't do it... Jack, she's in there like crying... I can't... No!... That would be flirting with even more girls, giving them hope... Yes it would! Don't lie to me Jack! Come on... It's hopeless right now... Yes I do... I harped on her enough already... Just... Leave it alone for now... Don't tell me that!... No... No just forget it Jack... It's cool." He sigh, hanging the phone up on Jack.

Raimundo was determained to go through a bit with the plan, but not so much to hurt Adrenia into bubbling tears. He went back in and smiled. "Sorry..."

"It's okay." She smiled lightly.

Before sitting down, and while Adrenia was still looking at him, he glanced at one of the other girls. She giggled and waved, indicating he should do something to silently flirt. He smirked and winked at her, making the girl sigh dreamily.

He glanced back at Adrenia and laughed 'nervously'. "Right." He sat down quickly.

It was difficult to strike up a conversation. After coming back, he really didn't have anything to say to her. She had changed... She was definatly more protective... Not to mention hyper. She was no longer the soft hearted girl... Something about the part she played while he was gone...

Raimundo could tell.

"So..." she got his attention away from the girls across from them.

"How was your... two and a half months?" He asked.

"Good." She said flatly, nodding her head.

"Anything happen?" He pried.

"Nope." It's like she was denying something.

"Cool."

"I missed you."

_Wow, you're screwed. _The voice pointed out, giving sympathy.

_What do I say? _Raimundp paniced.

_This is your fight... _

_But since you are the voice who kept bugging me, you're going to help me out of it, unless you want to be mentally strangled!_

_Okay, snippy much?_

_Don't start._

_Fine, fine... Tell her you thought about her on lonely occations._

"I thought of you on loneley occations." He replied, trying to hide the cheesiness.

"What about on non lonely occations?" she asked.

_Friends... Here a-_

" - nd there." He replied.

"Any girls?"

_I had some friends that were girls there but - _

"- nothing _extremely _serious."

"Anything serious?"

This time the voice had no answer. He mentally shrugged, which Raimundo could sense.

"I'll be honest to you, there was romance with a couple girls there... but like I said, nothing extremely serious."

_Nice answer._

_Is that sarcasm?_

_Nope._

_Really?_

_Nope._

_Hey!_

_You wanted the truth didn't you._

_Well - _

_She's gunna bug you now. And when Omi, Clay, Kieko, and Kimiko come, she's gunna be questioning them... They won't know you haven't told anyone but Jack._

_I know, but I can't - _

_Just don't be honest with her anymore._

_I don't want to lie! That could come back to haunt me!_

_You're thinking is right... And I'm not telling you to lie... I'm telling you to bend the truth... It's the only way you'll cover for yourself when and if everything is revealed. That was an iffy comback, but this still might work._

_Alright._

_Good luck... I think you can handle it from here. _Raimundo then knew the voice wasn't going to help him anymore, which in his opinion was just peachy.

"Any romances here?"

"Nothing really." By this time, a smirk spread to her face.

"What?" He asked, glancing a smile to one of the girls at the other table, making them all giggle. It was either really good acting, or extremely creepy obsessions.

"Jack kissed someone."

"Who?" Raimundo's lips curved into an amused smile, while he tried to hide his astonishment.

This time, she glanced at the table and smirked. Then she leaned in real close to him, and Raimundo swore she was going to kiss him. But instead she turned his head and whispered in his ear.

"The one you've been flirting with right there directly from you." She said simply, anger and amusement in her voice. He looked at her with an apoligetic look, and she simply looked at him with an expression that Raimundo could read all over her face.

She took her purse, got up and left.

They hadn't even ordered, but that was the least of Raimundo's worries.

"I know you."

Her expression stuck to his mind as though someone opened his head and superglued a picture to it.

_Crap!_

_You're tellin' me..._

_She's pissed._

_No... You think?_

_Yes I do._

_What'cha gunna do._

_Finally admit that I was going way to easy on the bitch!_

_You aren't gunna start avoiding her... You know her, she will completely dislike that._

_I know, and I know that's not what I should do... But it's what I wanna do at the moment!_

_And to think... Ashley used to be your biggest problem._

_They'd make great friends..._

_I agree Raimundo, I really do._

_If only Adrenia had the same dead - fish perfume._

_Haha! So true..._

_Yeah..._

_Well?_

_I'm going to go tell Jack._

He got up and left, running out to where he was to meet Jack.

* * *

There is your Chapter! I hope you liked it... Is Kimiko having second thoughts? How bad did Raimundo screw up? Is Adrenia really the perfect BBF for Ashley? (yes). Once again please review! I'm looking for one up this time... 8. So when you give me EIGHT REVIEWS I WILL UPDATE! Just making sure everyone got that for people who don't read author's notes. Sorry this came a little late, I had to think a lot about it, and I have a major headache. Interesting information in there, although the chapter may have seemed a little boring. Rai's date sure turned out different than Jack and him expected lawlz... Okay, I'll shut up, but please reiview, hop you liked it! (once again)

**Check Author's Note**

**1) O**viously Raimundo was quite disgusted with this dog-slobber kiss. Her over active attitude towards him since he's gotton back is getting on his nerves and making him wonder why she cares. Although, it may sound out of character, but with Adrenia, he didn't want to be so blunt and tell her to that was gross, so he just stuck with his nervous little grin that got him by, luckily.

**2) I**t's not that Kimiko doesn't want to go see him, or that everyone is against going now. They all want to go to Brazil, see him, and people from his school, etc. But, Kieko made the proposition, and Kimiko his hesitating out of, it has not even been a day and we are already going back to see it. Is missing the last two months of eighth grade in Tokyo really worth it?

**3) A**gain, this may seem out of Raimundo's character, but he didn't want to be mean, especially to her. He has a rep to keep up, and even though that's the least of his worries right at the moment, He definately doesn't want Adrenia hot on the anger right about now. He also felt sort of bad though. Because, he's been not sympathedic to her feelings at all. Before he left, she and him began a relationship, but it crumbled after he left. Him not talking to her, and forcusing on Kimiko really screwed it up, but Adrenia knows nothing about her... Indicating that it's still okay to have a relationship with Raimundo.

**4) S**he's faking it for attention. You can obviously tell. She is not one who would cry over something like this, especially because she get's fricken pissed at Rai like five minutes later. She's faking it so he'll take pity and come back to her, but when that tactic didn't work, she got mad at decided to leave.


	5. Chapter 4: Brewing Trouble

**Believe In My Love**

**Chapter 4... Brewing Trouble**

_Soo..._

_So what? _Raimundo asked the voice in an irritated voice. He didn't need this right now. With Jack pacing around infront of him, occationally glanced at him, then shaking his head, and going back to pacing, he really wasn't in the mood.

_Do you feel bad about that?_

_No... You think? And to think, I thought you were smart!_

_I'm going to ignore that last statement... but... Yes?_

_Yes! I cannot believe she did that... talk about a bitch!_

_Well, that IS Adrenia for you._

_Yeah your right I suppose._

_You suppose? _Raimundo could sense the voices raise an eyebrow. (if it has any.)

_Fine, she's completely bad!_

_Now your talking, jeez. Well say something to Jack, first thing to comes to mind, otherwhise he may know you are thinking completely off the subject, then he'll be mad._

"I feel so stupid!"

_Wow..._

"You should!"

"It was your plan!"

"You just admitted to feeling stupid!"

"It was still your plan!"

"Well, it was good if you hadn't screwed it up!"

"You were the one that called!" Raimundo shot back to Jack in defense.

Jack tilted his head up and held the bridge of his nose. "What are we going to do... You're reputation is OVER!"

"Jack!" He grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "You're worried about OUR reputation... Well I'm worried about my god damn relationship with Kimiko! You have made me flirt, date, and everything else in the book of wrong I've created when I began going out with Kimiko! It's going to ruin our damn relationship because of the damn reunion in a god damn nine damn days!" He shouted right up in his friend's face.

He let him go, sigh, and turned around.

"You aren't going to see her a lot." Jack muttered softly.

"What?" Raimundo spun around.

"She lives in Japan. Raimundo, I think your reputation for your four more years of school is more important than this short term relationship at the moment."

"Short term? Jack she's like perfect!" Jack was about to push him off the edge.

"And lives in Japan... Meaning she's _not _perfect."

"You're fricken crazed."

"You aren't so sane yourself!" Jack shot back.

"Why can't you just stick with me? Or is your status with the girl you made out with when I was gone and not bothertotellmeaboutthethingyouareworriedabout! Are you just worried about that and not what I feel! what kind of screw up I am, what kind of relationship problem this is going to cause for me? Despite the fact that you may not like Kimiko, I do, so live with it Jack!" Raimundo put his head in his hands and sigh. (1...Check Author's note)

Jack ran a hand throw his messy red hair. "What are we going to do?"

"We? Are you still helping me?" Raimundo looked up, shock spread across his face.

"Rai, course I am. Like you said, despite the fact that Adrenia is gunna screw up everything because of Kimiko, I am still your best friend... That's what they do, so live with it Rai." He smirked at his last mock comment.

"Don't go sappy." Raimundo scolded in his defense.

"It's the truth. Now... I have a plan... This time, it's a very good plan..." Jack rubbed his hands together, which reminded Raimundo how evil Jack could get. (2...Check Author's Note)

_What's he gunna do?_

_I don't know, but I don't like the sound of whatever plot he has._

_I hope it doesn't include Adrenia..._

_Knowing Jack, it's probably going to be something dirty, but not bluntly involving her and me. Which, in a sense is good, but with that smirk, I know Jack is planning something... Bad._

_How do you know?_

_It's Jack! He ain't that hard to read!_

_Good point, but how can you be so sure he's going to do something 'evilish'._

_Like I said... It's Jack._

_But - _

_You know for the voice that is suppose to be in my mind, smarter than me, and know me, it asks an awful lot of questions about my best friend._

_Hey, I'm you, not him._

_But I know him, therefore you should. _Raimundo knew he had one that arguement, because the voice's grumbling indicated that the conversation was over. He was proud, although tried not to triumph, that he actually one a conversation against the 'all point of few' voice inside his head.

* * *

"Are you ready to learn, to get some knowledge?" The glazed lips flipped into an automatic smile.

"Cut the Finding Nemo Crap, we all know you watch it." Omi sigh.

"I...I...Do you want my help or not?" The voice spat on the ground, close to Omi's foot.

"Sick!" Kieko almost squealed, but help her tongue just enough, to just move herself and Omi away.

"Miars, do you want to be cleared?" Kimiko asked, making her eyes small. Her look seemed to darken.

"Fine... What you need is diversion."

"Diversion?" Clay asked.

"Yes Cowboy Bailey, diversion."

"From what?"

"Raimundo of course! Who else!" She batted her eyelashes at the name. "The sweet, strong, hansome -"

"Gag fest! Just get us through this already."

"If you really wanted to put him to the test, hire someone." Ashley smirked.

"Hire..." Omi motioned for her to keep going as Kieko's grip on his arm tightened. She spat again, just to annoy.

"Hire a girl. A bitch, but someone pretty enough to get his attention, without him knowing who it is."

"This test..." Clay scratched his hat.

"You are seriously slow!" Whined Ashley, stomping her foot.

"Step to it, and stop stalling Miars." Kimiko was the one to spat this time. It landed on Ashley's new high heel. Ashley's face turned just as dark as Kimiko's.

"If you want my help, next time, you'll think before you spat on my new shoe Tohomiko."

"Fine, fine..." Kimiko let up with a mutter. "Just cut to it."

This made Ashley smile. "I'm saying... Take me with on the reunion... I can dye my hair, put in extensions, put some make up on, put on some weird outfit, and you have a picture cute girl, who will walk right into Raimundo's trap. If he's gunna fall for someone, or is with someone else, I'll be the one to know it."

Kimiko bit her lip, _Is it worth it?_

All eyes were on her, as she opened her mouth to answer.

* * *

"Come on you dirty snake, just take us to him already!" Jack snapped.

"Jack, I don't think this is such a good idea..." Raimundo muttered nervously.

"Take advice from the smart one Spicer. You don't want to see him." The crackly voice barked.

"Rai ain't smart, so just take us to him!" Jack began to whine.

"Oh, I hate how you whine!" The owner of the voice turned to Raimundo. "Pedrosa, I'm surprised you put up with him..." He knew the person expected an answer.

"So am I." He muttered back, taking a step up from nervous. Although, it was much more a jump than anything. It went from nervous, to blunt.

"Hey!" Hissed Jack.

"Sorry?" Raimundo shrugged as the person smirked.

"You have spunk Raimundo. I do not understand why you won't hang out with -"

"1) He's way to creepy... and 2) It would mean hanging with you." He stepped infront of Jack.

The voice hissed at him, as the person's eyes squinted. "What for?"

"Excuse me?" Raimundo suddenly shrunk back down to nervous.

"What do you want to see the great 'him' for?" The voice asked.

"The great 'him'?" Jack almost laughed.

"Silence!" the voice hissed, immediately shutting Jack up. "What for?"

"We need to ask a favor."

"You would have to repay the favor..." The person turned, maroon hair, swishing past Jack and Raimundo.

"Please, let us see him." Raimundo had to add, "We'll make it worth your while... " He managed to whisper.

The person, now revealed as a she, turned, her head, her green eyes piercing Raimundo's. It wasn't long until he had to turn away.

"Oh?" she managed to hit the note of the word as sly, sending chills down their spines.

"Maybe this was a bad idea..." Jack whispered with another shudder.

"Scared?" she hissed, coming close to him and putting a long fingered (and long nailed) hand on his shoulder, making him jump back.

"Yes!" Jack practically scream, but Raimundo hushed him.

"Look, we know he's me of the dark side, but -"

"You think highly of yourself," she noted with a sly grin.

"Yeah, he does - oww!" Jack had got nudged in the rib by the girl's sharp elbow.

"It's ashame you don't get to know him more, you'd be very happy with the friendship."

"You are worse than Ashley..." He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Her tone perked, making it sound less creepy and more angry.

"Nothing!" He held up his hands.

"What is this...propisition."

"I'll consider a friendship with him, if you help me get to him."

Her face brightened in a scary looking way. "Consider? Let's say, try the friendship for a week after this 'favor' is set into motion, with no Spicer -"

"Then the deal is off..."

"Alright... The deal shall be off..." she hissed, turning to leave.

"Wait!" Jack called. Raimundo looked at him with a 'WTF' face.

"Jack!" He whispered as she waited, to let them talk.

"What? We need this!"

"There's no way I'm going a week with them two and the dark side... No way, it's too creepy without you."

"Let's say half a week with Spicer, and half without." She considered.

Jack pushed Raimundo a little, almost making him lose his balance. "But, this plan will be in motion when my exchange students come what will -"

"Deal with the consiquences... Or like you said... The deal is off."

Raimundo took a glance at Jack, who simply nodded. "Alright." Raimundo gulped.

"The deal is sealed." She smirked. As she turned, her maroon hair swooshed from it's normal position, and whipped her softly. Well, it would have looked more peaceful if _she_ hadn't been creepy.

Jack and Raimundo slowly followed into the long, dark ally of Rio, not knowing just what kind of trouble they were getting themselves into.

* * *

What have Kimiko and RAimundo gotton themselves into now? Hmm, I feel bad for Jack, he won't have many people to hang with for that half week, if all goes well with this 'him' guy. Haha, that sounds gay, but how else was I suppose to hide who the person was. You may know him, may not... And, he may be someone from the show... he may not, you never know. And dun dun dun.. Ashley is back, obviously Kim knows something is up with Rai... lawlz... once again, please review, and another 7 (yes we're moving it back down, I got the hint) will get you an update. Sorry if it seemed kind of short, but I needed cliff hangers for both ends of the stick :D Well, please review and keep reading... Thanks! Candy and Kudos for everyone!

**Check Author's Notes**

**1) Y**ou may think Raimundo is overreacting, but give the guy a break. He's under a lot of pressure. And he's not being too hard on Jack, but you know how... 'difficult' Jack can be sometimes. And, I suppose, if someone brought it up, Raimundo would truly be denying it.

**2) O**kay, so yeah, in the show, Jack isn't evil... At all... But considering the fact that he's usually good with Raimundo, he's definatly a bit more sneeky than normal with this plan. As for the really the seriously evil chick that they were talking to, well... She's worse than Jack, so I thought I should clear that up :D


	6. Chapter 5: Trust

**Believe In My Love**

**Chapter 5... Trust**

_Love._

_The meaning of love..._

_Most think it a word, used to express an emotion towards another._

_I think it different._

_Love is a raw emotion. Love is a binding. It binds together two souls, intertwined, so apart, they are missing something... Part of themselves._

_Love is something that will last through anything. Whether through an arguement, or a death, Love will always pull through, coming out on top._

_Most think love will sway._

_Love will not sway, but rather hold sturdy. Though, there are times where the leaves of the imaginary love tree wil shake in the wind, the base of the tree, the roots, and the sturdiest branches will not sway. Other times, most think it will die, or stop breathing. This imaginary tree holds through, and despite the fact it can get stuck by lightning and split apart, the two intertwined into the tree will never lose part of the other. And, in the end, it will grow back. It could be with the same... Or with another. Like a true tree, love will not stop breathing. It lives, and it never dies. Although, some say love will die, it never quite stops breathing. Like said, it will may fall, but it regrows, and one part, never leaves the other..._

_Friendship._

_The meaning of Friendship._

_Most think it's a word, used to express the fact that you are aquantinced with someone._

_I think different._

_Friendship has endless choice of words to describe it. Loyalty, kindness, sensitivity, security. All of these words bonded together, to form a special link that can never be broken. There may be times, where it may crumble and crack, but what's left afterwards never leaves. You are not scarred by the bad memories, but rather, fonded by the good ones._

_Friendship is having the means to tell people things, and Trust them, so that you never have to worry about loss of security. It's to have the means of not turning on their back, to not be suspicious, and not to leave them in their times of need. It's to have the means to be good. Never talk bad, or give actions of unkindness, to get the ultimate test of the bond. And finally, to have the means of caring. Never letting them know you aren't listening to a problem, or thinking of a way to try and solve it. Maybe, even feeling sympathedic towards the person..._

_What do these two words have in common?_

_Friendship is in Love._

_In order to create the special tree of love, friendship must be strong and true. There must be security, letting the person know you are always there. There must be kindness, never letting them down in words or actions. There must be sensitivity, letting them know you are there, and feeling their pain. And there must be loyalty, never turning you back on them, when they need you the most._

_Love is in Friendship._

_In order to have a friendship you need love for that person. Let it be boy or girl, love can mean something strong, or something stronger. In the fact of friendship, it needs to be a strong love. All of the parts to a friendship, morphed together with the reactions of love, whether it be people underestimating it, to the fact that no matter what path it goes down, you'll never forget the person you share it with._

_That's what I think about Love._

_And That's what I think about Friendship._

Kimiko sigh and closed her book. People said she had so much writing talent, yet they didn't understand why she didn't use it to her advantage. Of course, only known to the ones close to her, Kimiko only used it when she was feeling a strong emotion.

In this case... It was stress.

"Kimi, you okay?" Kieko came and sat next to her.

"Yeah." She sigh.

It was their break time after lunch at school, and Kimiko decided to go off for a while. Of course, knowing Kieko, she was always very determined to find her friend.

"Are you sure... Cause you seem stressed about something."

"I'm just worried I made the wrong decision."

"Oh?"

"With Ashley. Does she deserve it?"

"It was a pretty good plan." Kieko smiled at her friend reasurringly and put an arm around her shoulder. "I think you made a good decision."

"Just... clearing her name... It's so hard..." Kimiko closed her eyes as Kieko pulled her closer in for a one armed hug.

"You know you're not alone." Kieko stated.

"I know. You'll always be there."

"You can count on that!" Kimiko sent her a sideways glance.

"Despite the fact we are both boy obsessed?"

Kieko pulled away from the hug, looking into her friend's eyes. They stared at each other for a moment, then Kieko unexpectedly pushed Kimiko lightly. "Kimi!" She laughed.

"It's true."

"Yes, I suppose you are right." Kieko was the one to now close her eyes. "You know... You can always count on that. You've been there for me forever. It's about time I returned the favor."

"Oh but you have..." Kimiko sigh.

"No, I really haven't. Sure, some tough times with Raimundo, but you helped with places only good friends can dig deep into."

"Like?" Kimiko questioned.

"Like my mum." Kieko looked away.

"I've been through it Kieko... It's not so hard when you have someone who's gone through it." Kimiko tried to feed her friend comforting words, but that just brought up more questions.

"But, you were so young!" Kieko looked at her with an amazed expression. Kimiko could only smile.

"I lived my life knowing that I had no mother, sure... But, I also knew there were so many people who loved me... It equaled up to what she could have given me."

"But you would have had even more if she was alive!"

"Things could have been different Kieko... You got to trust me."

"I do..."

"Prove it." Kimiko decided to test what she just wrote.

Kieko thought for a moment, before taking her friend's hands in hers. "If you mum was still here, things could have been different. We may have not been such good friends, or... Maybe you wouldn't be at this school, or maybe not even in Japan! You would have never made Raimundo's life a shining star, and everyone elses something to look forward to when a laugh came along. You were always the one people would go to for advice. Kimiko, this world would be a mess without you!"

It was true. She laughed inside her head. _The writing, and what Kieko said!_

"I'm glad I'm best friends with you." She hugged her friend.

Suddenly, the bell rang, and they decided they should go back inside.

* * *

Clay shoved food in his face as Omi watched with amazement.

"I'm confused." Omi stated. Clay didn't even bother looking up, but rather grunted in acknowledgement. "Why is it that the girls always ask why you're done eating before they get here?"

At this Clay stopped, and was about to tell Omi off, when a tray slammed down on the table. They both looked over to see Ashley.

The cowboy went back to eating, and Omi was forced to watch, in order to not get a smart comment from the cat-like girl.

Soon, Haruki, Yuri, Matt, and Sakura sat down with disbelieved eyes. "Clay -"

"Not now! Eating!" Clay managed to get word through all the food in his mouth. Some fell to his tray.

"Ewwww!" Yuri and Sakura screached playfully. Haruki and Matt just laughed. Then they all looked over to Ashley, who for once didn't have an evil glare on her face. She was fully focused on her food. (1...Check Author's Note.)

"Ashley?" Haruki built up the courage to ask.

"Hmm?" She looked up, a spark of jelousy immediately left her eyes.

Yuri glanced at Matt. Matt didn't do anything, so she nudged him. Yet, he still didn't do anything. She punched him in the arm, and yet he still didn't do anything.

"Matt!" She called out, punching him hard in the arm.

"Huh?" He shook his head and looked over to his girlfriend.

She made an angry face, and he turned to Ashley. "Dude, what's up, you've been considerable nice all day."

Omi and Clay let out a low chuckle, making Ashley glare.

Everyone let out a sigh of relief. "We thought you had upducted the real Ashley... Sorry, that nice attitude wasn't really fooling us!" Omi said to no one in particular.

"Come on guys... she's trying." Sakura stated.

"Is it like I'm not even here?" Ashley asked, irritation dripping in her tone.

"Yeah..." Clay muttered, but Yuri kicked him under the table. He immediately jerked down to grab his knee in pain, but hit his head on the table, and then fell backwards off of the seat.

By this time, Everyone was laughing, even Ashley. "Clay, you idiot!" Omi said through bursts.

Matt wiped a tear from his eye and squeezed Yuri's hand. "That was fricken hiliarious!" He managed to get out.

"Okay, haha, you all had your little laugh, now everyone is staring... stop." Clay felt heat rise to his cheeks.

Then, everyone settled down to a small chuckle as Sakura hoisted Clay back up (god she's strong) and smiled at him. More heat rose to his cheeks as he tipped his hat as a thanks. Sitting back down, Omi spoke.

"Hey." Everyone looked at him. "Where are Kimiko and Kieko?" Suddenly, everyone started looking around.

"Over there!" Haruki pointed to the doors to see Kieko having an arm around Kimiko, as Kimiko held a book tightly to her chest. They were laughing and talking. Once they got to the table, Kimiko sat by Ashley, and Kieko sat by Kimiko and Omi.

"Hey!" They both said at once.

"Hiya..." Clay said, trying to act normal.

"Man, you guys missed the best thing that's happened this year!" Haruki began to laugh again. "Yuri kicked Clay in the knee, and he tried to grab it 'in pain', and he hit his head on the table, then fell backwards in the chair!" Everyone snickered as the two girls let out a giggle.

"Gosh Clay, clumsy enough?" Kimiko asked with a smile on her face.

He grumbled something no one could catch.

"Why is Clay always done so fast?" Kieko asked, pointing at his empty tray.

"Cause he litterally inhails his food." Omi stated, to get a death glare from Clay.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, we all saw you Clay..." Matt pointed out.

"What is it today? Everybody's picking on me!" Clay pouted.

"Whoa, Clay... You do not look good when you pout." Haruki shielded her eyes with her hands.

"You know..." Kimiko started. "Did Omi and Clay tell you guys that we're leaving in eight days?"

"No!" They all said.

"Who?" Sakura pried.

"Kieko, Omi, Clay, me... and Ashley." Everyone fell silent.

Ashley simply blinked. "Umm... I'll be right back." She got up from the table and went out the doors.

"Why is she going with you?"

"Where are you guys even going?"

"She's going to ruin it for you!"

"She's going with us..." Kieko quieted them. "Because we need her to help Kimi."

"Help?"

"Why?"

"Are you okay Kim?"

"We're going to a reunion... In Rio... For Rai." Omi nodded.

"Why do you need Ashley?" Sakura asked, completely confused.

"We need her to help us figure out why Raimundo has been acting so strange towards Kim." Clay answered.

"I thought you and him were cool."

"We were... but, I called him after he got back... and he was totally acting weird." Kieko continued.

"So, where does Ashley come in?"

"We told Ashley that if she helped put a track on Raimundo... AKA, if he thinks she's hot and flirts, or if she can get a hold on if he's seeing someone else." Kimiko explained.

"Don't you think you're being too harsh on Raimundo?" Yuri asked, a worried expression plastered to her face.

"What if it's true though?" Kimiko's desperation led Yuri to be quiet, but that just made Haruki speak up.

"What if it's not?" She shot back, eyeing up Kimiko. "Kim, what if you could completely ruin your perfectly good relationship because you think he's cheating."

"I don't wanna take the chance." She whispered. Then they all understood. (I dunno, don't ask.) "The deal was, if Ashley helped, she get her snot attitude cleared."

"I see, is that why she's not making a smart remark to anyone who questions her?" Haruki asked.

"Yeah."

"Rai will know it's Ashley." Matt again pointed things out.

"We will dye her hair... Put extensions into it, give her contacts, and completely change her wardrobe, and he'll never know! It's the perfect plan!" Kieko smiled.

"Wow... You guys are master minds!" Sakura laughed.

"I wish I could come!" Whined Haruki.

"Well, since ya know... It was Clay's exchange student, none of us should be going, but my dad's paying extra." (2... Check Author's Note)

At that point, Ashley came back in, and everyone was silent until the bell rang.

* * *

"This sucks." Jack muttered.

"I cannot believe she's making us go back."

" 'He can't see you!' " Jack said in a mock of the girls voice.

"What was that?" She hissed.

"N-nothing!" He studdered.

"Good... Now follow."

"You aren't going to make us come back, are you?"

"No, today he wants to see you." She smiled wickedly as they again walked down the creepy ally.

She opened a door to reveal a dim lighted place, with a pool table, shut off T.V., and other things that would entertain big parties.

"Wuya!" He smirked. "What brings you my pet?"

"Chase..." Her tone changed, but the expression on his face turned disgusted.

"You better not have come to just flirt with me witch, I won't have it."

"Sorry!" She stood upright now. "Pedrosa and Spicer are back."

He smirked again as they stepped forward. "What is your propesition?" He asked.

"Wuya, you didn't tell him?" Jack glared at her.

"Why would I Spicer?" she shrugged with an uncaring tone.

Raimundo hushed them by speaking. "Chase, I need a favor."

"A favor?" He spat with a laugh. "For you? Haha!"

"We'll make you a deal." Jack corrected. This made Chase perk up, and sit up straight.

"You help me get Adrenia off my back. She's ruining my relationship - "

"With who?" Wuya burst out, suddenly wanting to know.

"No one you need to be concerned about, Wuya." Chase nodded to Raimundo to continue.

"And I need her to stop clinging to me... In return, a week in consideration... of a 'aquantinceship'."

"But - " Wuya started.

"Aquantinceship, Wuya, is better than having nothing at all." Chase smirked. "What about him." He pointed at Jack who stepped back.

"Half a week with Spicer, half a week without!" Wuya reported.

"Sounds... Interesting."

"My foreign exchange students will be here... during the time - "

"I recall Wuya telling you to deal with the consiquences. Did you think I'd be any different?" Chase again spat, this time closer to Jack.

"Listen Young, you wanted a friendship with Raimundo so you could practically rule the whole fricken grade! It's time you stop making it so hard!" Jack jumped to blunt.

Chase's unusually golden eyes narrowed into mere slits. "Pedrosa wants this deal... He has to work for it... But, if you are willing to do this Raimundo... The deal can be sealed."

"Rai, don't... we can get Adrenia to shake by ourselves."

By this time, Chase had his hand out.

"Rai, please..."

Raimundo put his hand in Chase's and shook it firmly. "Deal!"

* * *

Well, long enough? Ohhhhh, you know the plans... Dun Dun Dun! Okay, well... Not quite 7 reviews, only 5, but this time **go back to 7. **And I'll update sooner. Please review :D, and I hope you liked the chapter, I know I did. I liked what Kim wrote... okayz, so... Umm with that said, review, keep reading, and your update will come soon... Thanks!

**Check Author's Note**

**1) A**shley wants to be back with friends, because she isn't completely dumb. She knows that if she said some smart comment, they probably wouldn't be too fond of her to start out with, so she tried to keep it cool, at least until Kimiko and Kieko got there to explain what was going to happen. Which, in my personal opinion, went pretty well.

**2) K**imiko loves that she's rich. And she's not afraid to show it. It's just like the show, she doesn't care if people think she's a spoiled brat or not, she knows that her true friends are who matter and who really care.


	7. Chapter 6: Suspense

**Believe In My Love**

**Chapter 6...Suspense**

"Five days... That's all... All I have to do, is wait five days, and she can be off my back!" Raimundo was practically ripping his hair out.

"Dude, relax... We can avoid Adrenia until then." Jack tried to change the subject. There was something else bothering him, but at the time, it wasn't bothering Raimundo. Even though, Jack thought it should. "You should be worrying about other things... Like the deal you made with Young?"

"Ugh! I can't, Adrenia is going to be bugging me, and I'll be completely jumpy... I can't stand it!" Raimundo began to pace.

"Rai-bear!" Someone screamed. Raimundo's eyes widened as he tried to put Jack infront of him. But, since Jack was shorter, it didn't work. "Raimundo!" She laughed, practically throwing Jack out of the way. "Were you trying to hide from me?" She suddenly became seductive.

Raimundo simply blinked, trying to avoid her eyes. He knew, he'd get caught if he didn't.

"Raimundo?" He couldn't look up, he didn't dare. Adrenia cupped his chin in her hand and pulled his head up, forcing him to look in her eyes.

"Yeah?" He asked, trying to blink as much as possible.

She smiled and kissed him passionately on the lips. He smiled inside his mind as he caved, closed his eyes, and kissed her back.

_You idiot! You idiot, idiot, idiot! You don't love her! You love Kimiko! Pedrosa, get over it!_

Suddenly, his eyes jerked open as he pulled apart.

"What's wrong?"

"I... I just forgot! My brother's birthday today! I can't miss it... Jack, don't you remember?" He look at his friend, just recovering from getting toppled over.

"No..." He shook his head, as Adrenia's whipped around to Raimundo. She put her hands on her hips.

"Remember?" he said through clenched teeth.

"Oh yeah! THAT brother... I forgot... Let's go." He skipped away, expecting Raimundo to follow, but instead, him and Adrenia just stared at the guy skipping down the street.

"I better go stop him before he makes a fool of himself." Raimundo sprinted down the street and past Jack, punching him in the back in the process. It made him stumble forward, but nonetheless, start running.

"Shit jack... Shit..." Raimundo ran faster, as Jack slowed down. He could still sense Adrenia's piercing dagger glare from two blocks down the street. And that was a lot, considering it be Rio.

"Rai... wait!" Jack choked out.

"Well, we have to go home now!"

"Why?"

"Cause, if she wants to prove that's what's going on, then she can!"

"Does she even know where - "

"Dont ask what you were going to say..." Raimundo muttered, slowing to a walk.

"Why not?"

"Are you retarded Jack?" Raimundo stopped dead, and faced his friend, with a seriously look on his face.

Jack opened his mouth to reply.

_Yes he is..._

"Wait! Don't answer that!" Raimundo had to smirk. That voice was helping him so much, he thought maybe it was good to have him around.

_You just admitted it! You like having me in your head!_

_I do not!_

_Do too!_

_Maybe just a little... You help with a lot of stuff... Not only Kimiko, but... I dunno, helping me tell Jack he's an idiot._

_Hey, I take pride._

Something suddenly hit Raimundo. "Only five days..."

"Yeah... You knew that." Jack said smugly.

"No... I haven't even explained this to my parents!" Raimundo went back to panic mode.

"What'd you tell them, Mum, Dad I'm going to have some people over for a foreign exchange program, sign this, okay I love you! and then leave?"

"Well... Yeah!" Jack smacked his head.

"You idiot!"

"You aren't so smart yourself!" Raimundo snapped. He looked down the street, and sought out where they were. "We've been going the wrong way!" he reported. "We've just brought ourselves two miles away from my house."

"Greeeeat! That'll take forever to get there."

"Grab a cab Jack!" Raimundo called as he took off running. Jack stared in disbelief, but moaned and ran after him.

"I don't have any money!" He tried to get his friend to stop, but it was no use. "Shit!" He cursed as he tried to run faster.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko tapped her nails on her desk. _Only four days... _She breathed as she glanced at the clock. _God why does time have to be so slow! _She whined in her head, when suddenly a note flew onto her desk. She looked around infront of her. She must have been staring at the clock harder than she thought. Everyone looked like they were paying attention.

Taking the note, she practically ripped it open in hopes of finding something to occupy her time.

_Staring at the clock is not going to make time go faster..._

Kimiko sat up straight now. She wanted to know how gave her the note, and she intended to find out. She made a little noise with the note, to see _ugh... Aaron. _(1... Check Author's note)

_Get a life Aaron._

She flicked it hard against the back of his head. Where he grunted softly and picked it up from the ground. He glanced a in his opinion 'sexy' look back to her, that made Kimiko want to barf.

_Oh, come now... The little chickidee don't want to talk?_

The smug look on his face got smugger as her eyes narrowed.

_You _know _I don't want to, so quit passing me notes. You're going to get me in trouble._

_That's a risk I'm willing to take._

Kimiko shook her head in disgust. Ever since Kieko and Aaron broke up... Aaron had been all over Kimiko. Just like Tyler had been all over Kieko. _God, do those two need a hobby or what? _She questioned in her head.

She suddenly got an idea. She raised her hand and waited for the teacher to call on her.

"Yes, Miss Tohomiko."

"Yeah, Umm Aaron keeps passing me this note, and I tried to tell him to stop so I could pay attention... And he didn't."

There were muffled cries of laughter in the room as Aaron's face flushed. Kimiko almost had to look away from the face the teacher was giving her.

"Well, come now... bring it up." More laughs, this time, not so muffled came as Kimiko walked proudly to the front of the class.

Everyone knew Kimiko could be a bitch when she wanted to. Sometimes worse than Ashley, but... Whenever Kimiko decided to be a bitch, as long as it wasn't them she was being bitchy to, everyone always thought it was funny.

The teacher gently took the note and looked it over, having to hide a grin himself. "Well now..." There was a chuckle in his voice. "Mr. Taylors, do you have anything to say for yourself before we start?"

No one knew what the teacher meant, including Aaron, so he simply shook his head.

"Mr. Taylors wrote... Staring at the clock is not going to make it go faster.

Get a life Aaron. Was written by Miss Tohomiko.

Oh come now..." This part, he began to laugh before he continued. "Oh come now... The little chickidee don't wanna talk?" This time, no one even tried stopped their laughs.

They knew Aaron could be a flirt, but the ways he attempted to flirt weren't known to many people. And catching him in the note process didn't work most of the time either. But this time, it was revealed how cheep he was.

"You know I don't want to, so quit passing notes. You're going to get me in trouble." The teacher shook his head, as he attempted to put back on a straight face. "That's a risk I'm willing to take. And there's the end."

Everyone was laughing, accept Aaron and Kimiko. All of the blood from Aaron's face completely left it, making him look whiter than albino white, and Kimiko's smug expression deepend with the more laughs that came.

"Okay class... After this little episode... Let's get back to class - "

_Riiiiiiiing!_

Everyone shot from their seats out of class. It was great to know Kimiko accomplished something in that boring class.

"Kim, Kimi!" Someone called from out. Kimiko's face brightened as she saw Kieko running towards her. She came up to her, and Kimiko was so excited to speak.

"Kieko, something amazing happened in class!"

People coming out of the classroom, hearing that comment laugh. The only one amoungst those people wasn't laughing. It was Aaron. It caught Kieko's eye and she smirked. "Tell me!" She said, as she began walking, just as Aaron did.

"Okay, so Aaron, once again started flirting with me!" Kimiko also started walking, aware of Kieko's plan.

"Jerk!" Kieko breathed.

"And, I told him to stop writing me notes... Then, I told the teacher he was passing me notes, and the teacher read the note to the whole class. The teacher... the teacher that only smiles to know it alls, laughed! Because he read the part of Aaron saying 'What little chickidee don't wanna talk?' Oh my god, it was hiliarious!" They both began to laugh, but Aaron caught on.

"The only reason why you're being such a bitch to me Kimiko is because I was too good for Kieko! You want me, but you'd rather not break a friendship, because you're afraid I'm too good for you! So that if I dump you, you won't be able to crawl back to her!" He shot, and by this time, Omi had joined them.

All three of them cracked up.

"FYI Aaron... I have a boyfriend... And he's way better than you'll ever be!" Kimiko said between laughs.

"You wouldn't know a good girl if she smacked you across the face ten times fast!" Omi exclaimed.

"You look see Kieko, you moved from me, the most popular guy in the grade (yes he is...), to short, round, and yellow!" He shot, which made Omi back down. "You think on what I said!"

The girls giggled, and Kieko began to talk and walk. "Don't let him get to you Omi, he's just jelous because you're so great!" She turned when she got no answer, along with Kimiko, to see no more Omi.

"Where'd he go?" Kimiko asked.

Kieko only bit her lip, cursing Aaron in her mind.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Omi skid yet another corner.

_What if Aaron is right... What if I'm not good enough for Kieko. What if I just end up hurting her... Waisting her time... What if Aaron was good for her, and I'm not... What if Kieko turns out not to be friends with me after this... What if this relationship doesn't move anywhere... What would happen? What's going to happen? I just don't know about this relationship anymore..._

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Have you seen Omi?" Kieko asked Clay.

"Nope, haven't seen him... Why?"

"I dunno, it's just... I haven't seen him since yesterday at school, since Aaron had his little spazz."

"I heard about that." Clay stated.

"Who hasn't?" Kieko shrugged. "I dunno, I get the feeling what Aaron said got to Omi."

"Kieko, most things like that don't bug Omi, he's proud and loves to say he's short, round, and yellow."

"Are you sure Clay?"

"Positive..."

"Okay!" She smiled and hugged him. "You ready for this?"

"Three more days, I can't wait to see Brazil... Anything to get out of the busy city of Tokyo... Like, the city that NEVER sleeps... And I mean that literally."

"Well, expect Rio to be the same. Kimi said she went there with her dad when she was little... She almost got lost!" She smiled sweety at Clay who's face dropped to nervous.

"Well - "

"Don't sweat it Clay!" Kimiko came in, having heard their conversation for several seconds. "We will all be in good hands... And since the reunion is a world wide thing, a lot of people from Brazil should be gone."

"Wouldn't that be... more people were in Brazil?"

"Come now Kieko, don't give Clay such nonsense." They turned around. "I don't want him all freaked out."

The girls snickered and turned back to Clay, "Well, we should be going!" Kieko said in a rather haste.

"Yeah! See you tomorrow Clay!" Kimiko dashed off.

"Funny... I thought they were telling each other more people would be there... But, like Raimundo says, maybe my obsession over beef is making me go too far..." He muttered something to himself. (Clay's so stupid sometimes.) With that, he was about to walk away, when he was stopped by someone.

"Clay?"

"Hey Omi." He said simply. "Wait... Omi?"

"Yeah..."

"Kieko was lookin' for you just now -"

"I know..."

"Why don't you go talk to her?"

"I need advice."

"Oh?" Clay suddenly became confused.

"I get the feeling what Aaron said really got to Kieko."

"Omi, most things like that don't bother Kieko. She's proud and loves to be known as your girlfriend."

"Are you sure Clay?"

"Positive..." He smiled and high fived him.

"Thanks!" He ran off, happy he got the advice he wanted.

"I think I just got a major deja vu... But, I can't be sure..." (so at this point, Clay is really REALLY stupid... 2... Check author's note)

He shrugged, and began to walk, hoping not to get stopped again, but he did.

"What do ya'll want now!" He cried in frustration and irritation.

"Oh, sorry Clay." A gently voice spoke to him as his eyes shot open.

"Oh god! Sorry Sakura!" (3... Check Author's note) Clay felt heat rise to his cheeks. _Keep it cool buddy, you can talk to her. _"I thought you were someone else."

"Advice again?" Sakura asked with a giggle as they began walking.

"Yeah... Sucks to be the only smart one in the group." (hahaha!)

She giggled, knowing he was so unaware. She didn't know what to say, and she could feel heat lift steadily to her cheeks.

"Clay..." She stopped then, and turned to face him. "There's something I need to say."

_This is the moment Clay! She's gunn admit she likes you, you've heard from so many people that she likes you, she's finally gunna tell you!_

"Go ahead..." That thought reassured him.

"I know you like me."

"I will be your boyfriend."

There was silence.

"Wait... what?" He asked, confused.

"I know that you like me."

"Ugh. Is that all you were going to say?"

"Well, -"

"No, you know? You get my hopes up all the time when you stop, stare at me, and tell me you need to tell me something... I'm sick of it... So, I'm just gunna stop you before you say something retarded like always." He stomped away, leaving Sakura in confusion.

"I was just gunna say that I liked you too..." She whispered, tears filling her eyes.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo quickly got out some extra blankets from the closet and set them on the bed. Then he went to the next room, and put out extra pillows.

"Rai, they aren't like in the doorway, why you getting ready now?" Jack asked, an obviously amused expression was planted on his face.

"Jack, they come tomorrow! I need everything to be perfect!"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There's your chapter, and sorry it was sort of boring, but... heh... Well, I need to know if they were on the plane already when he would say that.. If anyone knows, please let me know, I'd greatly appreciate that:D Well, I hope you liked the chapter, and it leads up to something great! It'll be exciting when they first get there... hmm? Okay, well review please! **I need 7 reviews for the next update!** :D thanks!

**Check Author's Note**

**1) A**fter breaking up with Kieko, like Tyler (Kim's BF in foreign exchange, when she and Raimundo got in their first fight over Yuri) he's all over the other one. Thus, Aaron will be after Kimiko, and Tyler will be all over Kieko... It works, right? He's really retarded, I know, and he's such a player, thus the fact he doesn't go after more his type... AKA, Ashley.

**2) S**orry to all those Clay fans who adore Clay and don't think he's stupid, but he's gotta be the stupid relief on that side of the world... Just like Jack is on the other said. Again, sorry if I've offended you.

**3) C**lay still like Sakura, so he's nervous about talking to her. Just thought I'd make sure you all still knew that :D


	8. Chapter 7: Oh My God!

**Believe In My Love**

**Chapter 7... Oh My God!**

Kimiko was nervous. Really nervous... She had just settled down in her first class seat, waiting for the others. Kieko had found her way to her, surprisingly, and happily sat down, and began to text millions of people on her phone to tell them good bye.

"Kieko, how many people do you need to text?" Kimiko laughed.

"Only fifteen!" Kieko gasped. "Sorry! sixteen!"

"Do it fast, we have to shut off our cells in a few."

"Okay!" Kieko's speed increased and Kimiko simply took out her cell phone and called her dad.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clay watched Omi board the plane, and he knew he should too, but he couldn't bring himself to do it just yet. It's like, he was waiting for something.

"Last call for flight 843 to Rio De Jeniaro, Brazil... I repeat, Last call for flight 843, thank you!" The loud speaker announced. (1... Check Author's Note)

Clay sigh, knowing he wouldn't get what he wanted to come at this moment, so he picked up his bags and began to walk.

"Clay!" someone screamed quickly.

He spun around, only to see Jesse. "Jesse? What are you doing?"

She panted heavily and put her hands on her thighs for a moment.

"Come on Jess, I've gotta go!"

"Sakura sent me... She said, she couldn't make it... because of school..."

"Why aren't you in school anyway - wait, Sakura?"

"She said... She wanted you to know before you left... Don't go... to Brazil and come back with a girlfriend... Because she loves you..."

Clay dropped his bags and looked at his sister. "What?"

"She loves you Clay." Jesse smirked.

He shook his head. "Jesse, why aren't you in school?"

"I skip sometimes... Don't you remember? I hate it in Tokyo."

"Yeah I know." He sigh, feeling homesick from Texas.

"Well? Anything you want me to tell her? She said she's skipping the first two classes to get a reply."

Clay bit his lips. "Jesse, I have to go!" He picked up his bags and ran for the plane.

"Clay!" She called, but he didn't stop to turn back.

"I love her too!" He called as he quickly boarded just as they were shuting up.

Jesse smiled and turned. "Who knew my brother could be such a dork." She walked away remembering all those stupid things Clay had done since Raimundo was here.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo ran down to the kitchen, Jack following groggily behind. "Jack, hurry your ass up!" Raimundo laughed, grabbing two pieces of bread and putting them into his toaster.

"I don't see what the big rush is..."

"Jack, you said you wanted to make sure Adrenia didn't follow us to the airport, didn't you?"

"Yeah... so?"

"Then, we kind of need to get there in an hour advance."

"Why would your mom cover for you actually?"

"Because..." Actually, Raimundo didn't know, but he'd think of something. He grabbed a sheet of paper, a plate, a pen, and the toast and put the plate on the table, and wrote quickly on the paper.

_Mom,_

_went to the, I wanna get there early, don't ask, it's a guy thing... Don't tell anyone who comes to the door (especially Adrenia) where Jack and I went... We want these foreign exchange students to be a surprise! Thanks! Love you!_

_Raimundo_

Raimundo then taped it to the fridge and nodded to Jack, who was trying to shove the toast into his mouth, as fast as he could.

"You almost done?"

"You hoend even eaden yed!" His words were deformed, because his mouth was so full.

not chewed toast fell out of Jack's mouth and landed on the table, Raimundo cracked up as Jack just tried to shove it into his mouth once again, only to have more fall out.

"I'm not going to eat to answer your question Jack." He turned to the refrigerator and grabbed out the orange juice. He opened it, and took a glass out from the cupboard.

Then he poured himself a bit, drank it, poured more and set it infront of Jack.

_That's a good way to save dishes. _The voice in his head stated.

_It wouldn't have never worked if Jack wasn't so focused on swallowing. _Raimundo looked at Jack's expression and almosted cried out in laughter. His eyes were bulging, and his cheeks were giagantic, and he was bobbing his head back and forth to try and swallow all of the unchewed toast.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adrenia straightened out the blanket on the bed. "Mum wants this, then Mum should make it perfect... But, blah blah blah, If she wan'ts it, I want it, so I have to make it perfect... pfft. Although, this could be fun. Maybe I can turn around my additude and show Raimundo that I'm not a bitch... Just maybe." She smiled to herself, as she braided the hair that framed her face, and pulled it back, clipping it behind her head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko felt something on her shoulder, and she looked to her left to see Kieko asleep. She didn't understand why Kieko just hadn't put her seat into a comfortable position, but then she thought Kieko might have been trying to stay awake. Smiling, she glanced to her right to see Ashley fiddling with her hair.

"Ashley!" she whispered, as almost everyone was asleep in first class. Ashley glanced over nervously at the raven haired girl. "Stop messing around with it, you're going to make the extensions screwed up."

"I'm not used to having this long of hair!" She whispered back, her voice cracking.

Kimiko glanced at the seatbelt signs... Still no go... She wondered why it was taking them so long to be able to move around. "Excuse me!" She said quietly to the sterwartess walking by.

"Yes Miss Tohomiko?" she asked, smiling.

"How long until we can move around?"

"It will be about five minutes."

"Okay, thank you!"

She nodded and kept walking.

"Ashley, we can fix it once you get up, but just stop screwing with it for now." Ashley nodded slowly.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"How unfair is it that the girls get first class?" Clay asked with a huff.

"I dunno, maybe cause their parents are rich?" Omi asked, irritated.

"What's wrong with you?" Clay changed the subject.

"Ashley is with us... You know what a pain this is gunna be?"

"It's gunna be a pain, but Kieko and Kimiko think that it will be good. And who knows, Ashley could change."

"Nothing will change that bitch!" Omi exclaimed loudly, waking someone next to them.

The man looked at Omi with a very confused, yet angry face, and Omi just shrugged. The man just shook his head and lay it back down on the pillow, soon to fall back asleep.

"Just forget about it Omi." Clay whispered, still looking at the man. "It's not going to change that in like two hours, she's going to be there. She's going to be there for the whole two and a half months we are."

"But - "

"Live with it Omi, it's a fact." With that, Clay pulled his hat over his eyes, and too fell asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo and Jack sat in the Subway, waiting for the flight call to come in.

"I'm bored." Jack whined.

"Then go take some money, and buy yourself a nice little book!" Raimundo pointed over to what looked like a magazine store, and Jack actually nodded. He walked over there, despite the fact that a pity look swept over Raimundo's face.

He went back to eating his sub, just as his friend came back. "Rai... All those were country books." He moaned.

Raimundo almost choked, he was laughing so hard. "You idiot, I was being sarcastic."

"Hey, come on... Let's go wait over there." Jack jerked his head towards where Kimiko, Kieko, Clay, and Omi (2... Check author's note) were going to be coming out.

"Fine, fine... Just... Hold on." Raimundo went and bought a bottle of water, then began walking with Jack.

Once they got over there they were going to go sit infront of (because you know, they have those seats that go back to back) two blondes.

But suddenly, Raimundo stopped, and the blondes looked up at him.

"Adrenia?"

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kimiko took the dye out of her bag, and let the stewartess know that she was going into the bathroom to dye someones hair. (3... Check author's note) Although confused, the woman still let her and Ashley go. Kimiko fixed Kieko's seat so she was asleep on her own chair, but more comfortable.

In the bathroom, Kimiko brushed through Ashley's waist long hair quickly. Then, she picked out red dye.

"Red?"

"Just chill, I have a plan."

She applied it, and then while they waited, Kimiko picked out the perfect makeup.

After they washed it out, Ashley didn't even look like Ashley anymore. After the shocked moment, Kimiko shook her head and brought out tinfoil and mix.

"What's that?" Ashley asked, confused.

"I thought you would know... Being all 'high in fashion' that you are." Kimiko smartly replied.

Ashley bit her lip. "Is this really going to work?" She asked suddenly.

"What do you mean?" She asked, mixing the powder with liquid.

"Me being accepted back into the group... Is it going to work?"

"Ashley, you have a whole two months before we go back."

"Two and a half." she corrected. "But I mean, with you and Kieko especially... I could honestly care less about the boys, they can deal with it." Kimiko smiled at her snobbyness. It was good to know she didn't change Ashley completely for this, otherwhise, it'd be no fun at school anymore.

"I have to put up with you for two and a _half _months... I'll get over it."

"Thanks!" she said, sarcasm dripping from her voice.

"Welcome!" I said, as I began to highlight her hair blonde.

"So that's what this is!" She said immediately at the procedure.

"Yeah." Kimiko rolled her eyes and went on.

After the highlights were done, she pulled out a little case and handed it to Ashley.

"What's this?"

"Contacts."

"Why?"

"Colour of your eyes."

"Oh... right."

"It's okay, they have no special lens."

"Okay." She shrugged and walked over to the mirrior, and put them in.

She turned around and Kimiko gasped.

"What?"

Kimiko only blinked. Ashley spun back around and looked at the mirror to see her eyes had gone from a piercing cat-green to a indigo colour. Staring at herself, she rarely knew who she was from looks.

"Wow." Kimiko said flatly.

She then applied blue-purple eyeshadow, pink blush, mascara, eyeliner and lipgloss perfectly to Ashley's face, so she looked like an innocent, normal person. Then she pulled out an outfit of hers.

It was a light purple, charmeuse halter top with rhinestones, a white mini skirt with small ruffles at the end and bottons on the side, knee high, white, thin 3 inch heel boots that folded down to their length at the knees, making a sort of flap. To top it off, she had a light purple purse with frill on the strap, that hung the purse to her waist, silver hoop earings, a purple butterfly necklace and a white-chain braclet.

Ashley blinked as Kimiko left the bathroom for her to get changed. It was only twenty minutes before they landed now, so Kimiko decided to get a little rest in. She moved her chair, sat down and fell fast asleep.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Attention all passengers, please be ready to deboard the plane." The flight attendant announced.

Kieko and Kimiko giggled as they gathered their things. "Deboard..." Ashley smiled. "Hey, what's my name going to be?"

"Umm...Crystal..." Kimiko started.

"Mars!" Kieko blurted out.

"Sounds good with me." Ashley shrugged as they got up, and began to leave.

Kimiko was first, and so incredibly anxious to see Raimundo. After it was her turn to get out, she ran out and looked around. There was Raimundo.

"Raimundo!" She called, only him and three other people to look at her.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There's your chapter! Same day too lawlz, it's amazing. Such a cliffie, that ending excited me:D Well, please review. **I will update when I get ****7... SEVEN ****review! **I hope you all liked the chapter, I know I sorta did :) Well... thanks to everyone, keep reading!

**Check Author's Note**

**1) I**f any of you were wondering, that's the same flight number Raimundo took to get back to Rio too.

**2) I**t didn't include Ashley, because Raimundo AND Jack don't know that Ashley is coming with to Rio on the same plane, practically right behind them, and staying at the same place as them.

**3) I **have never ridden first class, so I wouldn't know, but Kimiko's father is known, therefor she get's freedom others don't, and it is first class after all :D


	9. Chapter 8: Say There's A Turn Around

**Believe In My Love**

**Chapter 8... Please Say There's A Turn Around**

_..."Raimundo!" She called, only him and three other people to look at her..._

She waved to him with a small smile as he waved back.

"How do you know her?" Adrenia snapped. "She completely budded in on our conversation!" _If he says girlfriend, I'm going to freak... He's mine! Even if that is his girlfriend, that doesn't mean I'll leave him alone... I'll drive her away..._

"Yeah, who exactly is that one?" Jack asked, eyeing the two girls whispering something back and forth. There looked like there was someone behind them, but he couldn't tell.

* * *

"Kim, who's he talking to?" Kieko asked.

"I don't know who she is, but she looks pissed... In a smug way."

"I've decided something." Ashley bud in. "They won't go for Crystal Mars... I need something else."

"You might be right... How about Rachel?" Kieko said.

"With, something simple... How about Spicer?... From America. You're part of a travel school program, and were recently in Japan."

"Okay, gotcha." She whispered back, moving out with a crowd of people.

Soon Omi stepped up behind Kieko. "Why are we standing here?"

"There's a cat fight with Raimundo and that girl." Kieko pointed out for the first time. None of them had noticed.

"Who is that?" Clay asked.

"Yeah, we know her!" Kimiko said, sarcasm dripping in her hot-headed voice.

"We do?"

"That was sarcasm Clay!" Omi punched Clay in the arm.

* * *

"Those are just my foreign exchange students!" He practically yelled at Adrenia, standing in his face. Raimundo then motioned his four friends to come over.

They came over, with Kimiko grinning widely. She put her stuff on the ground, and went and hugged Raimundo. He hugged her back, out of pure reflex.

Kimiko then did something unspeakable (In Adrenia, Adrenia's friend, and sorta Jack's eyes). She pulled back and kissed him.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to feel weird, and kissed her, until there was a hard push at him, breaking him and the small Japanese girl apart.

"YOU KISSED HER!!!" She wailed (think of her as that Monique person on 'She's the man' when she walks out after 'Sabastion' breaks up with her for the first time).

"Yeah?" Kieko and Kimiko said at once, giving each other confused expressions.

_Great... You see what kind of trouble you're getting yourself into... You know what's coming next... _The voice in his head reminded him how he had just screwed up.

"He's my boyfriend, why wouldn't I?" Kimiko shrugged.

"BOYFRIEND!?!?!" Adrenia spazzed, obviously very angry. "You have a girlfriend Raimundo?!"

Raimundo opened his mouth to explain, but Kimiko spoke first. "Yeah, did you tell them Rai?"

He opened his mouth again, but then Adrenia spoke. "No, he didn't." Then she eyed Kimiko up.

Kimiko had a black tank top with white wrist warmers, and a white Japanese symbol on the front, with faded jeans, and black boots. Her hair was a summer blonde and down, with side bangs covering one of her eyes. Her purse was white, with black rhinestones and a black cursive K on it.

"Who are you suppose to be, queen goth?" Adrenia snapped.

"Who are you suppose to be, Britney Spears with hair?" Kimiko shock back looking at Adrenia. After looking, she formed a look on her face, that changed her mind about something. "Oh, I'm sorry... Do you have hair? Cause, it could be Britney without..."

Adrenia had on tight black capris with a neon pink mini skirt over it, a black tank top with neon pink stipes with blonde hair pulled back in a black headband with black wrap around heels.

Adrenia sent a death glare. She was just about ready to slap Kimiko. Slap her hard while she was at it.

Jack tried to muffle a laugh. He knew he shouldnt' be laughing at the current conversation, but that burn really dissed Adrenia's taste in fashion.

The others knew they shouldn't step into this raging verbal cat fight, but someone had to do something. Finally, 'Ashley' came in to save the day.

"Umm hey," everyone turned to her, Adrenia having a scowl on her face, while Kimiko lightened hers. "does anyone know who Adrenia Karenas is?"

"Yeah, that's me?" She asked, her face also lightening. In the mean time, Kimiko and Kieko's dropped.

"Umm, yeah, I guess you're my host for the foreign exchange reunion." She forced a smile.

"WHAT?!?!" Kieko and Kimiko both said, causing everyone to stare.

"We have to go to the same house as that!?" Kieko cried out, going into a panic.

"Yeah right... I'm only waiting for a... Kimiko Tohomiko, Kieko Tanaka, and an Ash-"

"It's Rachel... I guess it screwed up the name."

"You don't look like you're japanese."

"Again, it screwed up... I was born in America."

"Raimundo!" Adrenia suddenly squealed. "So this is the foreign exchange student you said you went out with before?"

Everyone who just got off the plane's eyes popped out of their heads, including Ashley's.

"Eeeeummm... Yeah!" Raimundo smiled nervously.

"You never went out with her..." Kimiko muttered.

"How would you know?" He shot back in defense, hearing what she had said.

"You never told me... You told me that there was only one person you were interested in, but you stood tall and played it cool, but with me you melted... you said there was only one!" She hissed.

"I don't need to tell you everything!"

That shut Kimiko up. Tears welled in her eyes, but Raimundo held his ground.

Ashley knew she should say something, but, she didn't know what. She knew in the end, Kimiko would want to have the plan kept up. "Oh, I remember!" Ashley smiled widely, as the tears slipped slowly from Kimiko's eyes.

"You do?" Raimundo asked.

"Yes!" She took his arm, knowing that Kimiko should know she was acting. "I _loved _that play you took me too, it was great! I've never seen something so cultural before."

Raimundo's cocky, and charming smile perked on again.

_You do realize that your girlfriend is sitting over there crying, right? _The voice reminded him. Raimundo's eyes darted to Kimiko, who simply looked away. But he could tell she was trying to hold back tears.

_I'm holding my ground, she had no right!_

_You didn't have a right to lie to her either... This Rachel, I don't know who she is, but she obviously remembers, even though it never happened._

Raimundo bit his lip, and pulled back from her. "Umm... Well... Jack, this is Omi and Clay... And Kieko and... Kimiko."

Jack finally felt as if he knew what was going on, and gave a death glare to his friend, that he hoped nobody caught it (but they all did), before turning with a stupid grin on his face. "Nice to meet you guys, heard so much about you... Especially... Clay, was it? Yours and Raimundo's beef joke."

Clay closed his eyes in irritation and shook his head. He smiled, although, he knew he shouldn't, because it wasn't the time.

"Kim-"

"Yeah whatever..." She sounded more mad now than anything.

"Why didn't you tell us Raimundo?" Adrenia asked, her anger flairing again.

"I'm starved!" That's just the thing Clay needed to say. "Let's go eat guys! Raimundo, Jack?"

"Yeah... yeah let's!" Jack grabbed the back of Raimundo's shirt and dragged him away.

"Right... We should be going too." Ashley agreed, and they all left.

* * *

"How do you think you are?" Adrenia asked out of the blew.

"Me? Who do you think you are? Raimundo and I were going out!"

"Were?" She asked, a smug look came to her face.

"Are... are going out..." It sounded like Kimiko was trying to convince herself.

_Perfect... _Adrenia thought.

Kieko blinked, and glanced at Ashley, who had the same expression on her face.

"And, to answer you question..." Adrenia started up the conversation again, pulling everyone from their thoughts. "Raimundo and I were going out before he left..."

"One date!" Kieko managed to blurt.

"How did you - "

"Raimundo and I were on the swim team." Kieko shrugged.

"You? On a swim team? Please! You probably don't know how to swim! Raimundo on the other hand, he's been in the water since he was two! It's Rio babe!"

"Well, _babe _for your information, Raimundo and I tied in a race."

"Beginner's luck!" she snorted.

"Kieko has been swimming since she was two aswell!" Kimiko stepped in.

"Oh, is that so? And what did you _wow _Raimundo with Kimeeko?"

"It's Kimiko, Adreaniay."

"It's Adrenia."

"I like my way better..." Kimiko mumbled.

"You listen here..." Adrenia warned, stopping dead, and getting up into her face. "Raimundo is mine, and we were going out before you stepped in bitchy mc bitch bitch, so step down, otherwhise you're going to have hell to pay. You're nothing to him! He didn't even tell you he was going out with Rachel!"

Kimiko simply cocked her head, still amused.

"And for your information Kimiko... He kissed me when he got back!"

Kimiko's first instict was stunned, but she knew better than that. "Ha! Yeah right... You can have your fun Adrenia, but you aren't breaking me."

Adrenia's face dropped to annoyed as she turned around and stomped away, the girls snickering behind her.

* * *

"What was that Rai?" Jack punched him in the arm. "We've had no exchange student's from America!"

"I... I didn't even know Adrenia heard me say that! I swear!"

"And you still agree!?"

"So did she!!" Raimundo shot back in defense.

"Rai..." Omi started. They all looked at him. "You think maybe she was trying to get out of the cat fight that this chick and Kimiko were in?"

Raimundo slapped his head. "I'm an idiot, aren't I?"

"Kim's gunna need some cooldown time, I'll let you know that, Par'ner." Clay tipped his hat.

"On the bright side, Kimiko's completely cute!" Jack's eyes widened.

"Heh, I told you!" Raimundo smirked. They walked ahead of Omi and Clay, just a little out of earshot, for an airport.

"Is it me, or is Raimundo totally different here than in Japan?"

"It's like, he's more comfortable with being a jerk." Clay replied.

"I have a bad feeling this will be an Ashley all over again."

"So, do, I... But then again, that's what Ashley is here for, right?"

"Ashley's gunna do what?" Omi asked, confusion filling his aurora.

"Yeah, didn't the girls tell you? Ashley, or, Rachel, is gunna flirt with Rai, see if he goes to her, Kim knows there is something up, and going to do something about it."

"Oh."

"They didn't tell you?" Clay asked, confusion now spread over himself aswell.

"No... They didn't." Omi answered, his trust sort of swaying, at the thought.

* * *

"Hey, Adrenia..." Kimiko fumed, already hating this girl.

"Yes, _friend_?" Sarcasm filled her tone.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a bitch?" Kimiko almost laughed, as Adrenia tried to maintane herself.

"Hey Kimiko..."

"Yes, person I don't consider a friend, even with sarcasm?"

"Ahhhh!" She screamed, almost ripping her hair out. "You are the most ANNOYING person I have ever met!"

"Wrong!" Kieko smiled.

"You're the most annoying person anyone has ever met." Kimiko corrected.

"I CANNOT BELIEVE MY MOM PUT ME UP TO THIS!!!"

"I cannot believe Clay picked such a sucky reunion." Kieko muttered to no one in particular.

Kimiko was looking at her friend, when suddenly she bumped into someone. She was just about to tell them to watch it, but then she looked up.

"Oh, sorry, my fault." There was a strong hand extended to her, and Kimiko tenderly took it with a smile. "My name's Alex."

"I'm Kimiko." She smiled at him.

_

* * *

_

There's your chapter! Yay! I hope you enjoyed it! Something, although many of you probably didn't notice, very important happened in that chapter! And, haha that Britney Spears pun, I'm not sure if anyone else will laugh, but I know I am lawlz... I cannot believe I came up with that. Sorry if it was lame... And wow, go figure... Rachel... Who knew Adrenia listened when she was focused on something completely differen. Hmm... Okay, **I'll need _7 REVIEWS... Seven! _to update :D, so If you could do that, that'd be great :D **Hope you like so far!


	10. Chapter 9: Falling, In What Way?

**Believe In My Love**

**Chapter 9...Falling... In What Way?**

"I need to think of a way to deal with this..." Omi stated.

"Yeah, let's help Omi first, his case seems a lot easier." Raimundo agreed, sitting in his living room.

"Actually, I think Clay's sounds the easiest, he doesn't have to put up with the girl for two and a half months." Jack shrugged.

"Jack's sounds the easiest." Clay decided to be funny. "He doesn't have a girl." They all laughed, but Jack had to think about it for a second.

"Hey! That wasn't nice!" He pouted.

"Dude, you do not look good when you pout!" Omi laughed.

Then he turned his face to a playful stare. "At least it's Friday... Right?" Jack brightened up.

"Yeah!" He cheered.

"Okay Jack..." Raimundo began.

"You mean Clay... right?"

"No, I mean Jack. We're gunna get you a girl." Everyone laughed again, but this time at the annoyed expression on his face. "How do we do this?"

"Easy, go to your fanclub!" Jack nodded proudly.

"Yeah, and go back to the girl you made out with when I was gone, and never cared to tell me?" Raimundo asked, in a playfully angry voice.

Omi and Clay moked a couple of girls. "Ooooo!"

"Hey, you were gone, what was I suppose to do?" Jack shrugged innocently, only to get a pillow thrown at his head, knocking him over.

"That's why cell phones were invented oh so smart one!" Raimundo laughed.

"Jack, just go tell her how you feel. Obviously, if she made out with you, she'll feel the same way."

"Call her now!" Raimundo then threw Jack's cell phone at him, it also hitting him in the face.

He pressed speed dial (2) and everyone stared.

"Hey! Hey! What's up Kitten?... Oh the idea just sorta jumped out at me... No, it just hit me in the eye!... Long story, but that's for another time to make you laugh... Nothing really, just wondering something... Would you like to go out for a movie maybe tomorrow night?... really?... That's cool... See ya Kitten... Bye." He dropped the phone in amazement.

"Wooo! Jack got a date!" Omi burst out, laughing at everyone's surprise.

"Smooth Jack." Raimundo smirked.

"Wow."

"Now Clay's problem?" Omi suggested.

"Clay, tell the girl that you love her too, then you guys go out, all is happy."

"But..."

"Of course, there has to be a problem, doesn't there?"

"Yes!" Clay's eyes turned into narrow slits. "She got my hopes up, and I got mad at her, and she turns around and tells Jesse to tell me that she loves me. I think it's rather odd!"

"Oh come on Clay!" Omi whined. "Don't make this hard! I seriously need help with my problem!"

"Then call her Clay." Raimundo shrugged.

"Rai, is that your solution to everything these days?" Jack asked, forcing a scolding tone.

"Well, hey it worked with you! And only to you and Clay, because, Omi can't simply call Kieko, and I can't simply call Kimiko." He shot back in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Why not?"

"And tell her that I really didn't have this girl as a girlfriend, but didn't want Adrenia to be mad." He laughed, but stopped when he realized no one was laughing with him. "Oops."

"Rai..." Clay started, but trailed off, not having the heart to say it.

"Are you cheating on her?" Omi asked, outright bluntly.

"No!" Raimundo's anger began to boil. "Maybe..." Everyone stared wide-eyed at him. "Sorta... Kinda..." He was trying to ensure himself now. Then he looked up. "No!"

"Raimundo..." Jack began to press.

"I'm just trying to find the meaning!" He whined, "Jack, you should know what I mean!"

"I do, but... That would be tecnically cheating."

"I didn't mean to!" He began to panic.

"You didn't seem to hold back..." Jack pointed out once more.

Raimundo fell to his back from his position on the floor. "I'm screwed."

"Mind tellin' us what happened par'ner?" Clay bud in.

"I kissed Adrenia when I got back."

Omi gasped. "Raimundo! That was only like two days after you started going out with her!"

"Hey! I went out with Adrenia the night before I left, I just couldn't help it... It was the first time I'd seen her in two and a half months! I just wanted the thought of having to not see Kimiko for like a million years be gone for like two seconds."

"Try two minutes." Jack muttered.

"You aren't helping!" Raimundo cried out.

"Raimundo, you do realize that you're trying to defend yourself against something that you know was bad, right?" Omi pointed out.

"I know." He let out a sigh. "It's just so hard... Ya know?"

"To admit you're cheating on your girlfriend?" Jack asked.

"Jack, this isn't the time to be funny!" Raimundo snapped.

"Sorry, but I mean... You guys could have an open relationship?"

This made Raimundo glared unplayfully. "Kim is not that kind of skank!"

"And I never said that!" Jack defened himself. But, that only made it worse.

"You were indicating that _both _of us were that kind of person by saying that we'd have an open relationship."

"Rai... you need to settle down, so we can think things over." Clay tried to calm him down, but again, that didn't work.

"YOU TRY TO CALM DOWN AFTER FINALLY REALIZING YOU CHEATED ON YOUR GIRLFRIEND YOU ONLY WAITED FOR TWO AND A HALF MONTHS TO GO OUT WITH! YOU BIG SON OF A - "

"Raimundo!" Jack snapped, shaking him. "Shut up! You're only making things worse!"

"YOU SHUT UP YOU ANNO -" This time he stopped himself. "I'm gunna end up with no friends after this, huh?"

"Yeah..." Jack laughed, lifting the conversation.

"Clay, dude, man I'm sorry." Raimundo looked down.

"It's cool, but... I mean, let's help Omi first before getting into your problem."

"Right!" Raimundo smiled. "But we never finished yours!"

"Umm, I have two and a half months to think about what I'm going to say to that girl, so I'm just gunna have to wait. We have bigger problems." Clay waved his hand, indicating they should move on... Then he chuckled. "Besides, I sort of have a little idea what I'm gunna say."

"Oh?" Jack asked, a smug look danced upon his face.

"Oh!" Clay agreed. "I'll just tell her what I really feel."

"Wow! Clay's turning into a softy!" Omi joked.

Raimundo smiled with sympathy, knowing it's good that Jack slapped some sense into him. "So, Omi, what's this about."

"Well... Kimiko and Kieko had that pla-" He stopped short eying Clay. "plan, that they were gunna plan something big for this trip here in Rio, but... they told Clay, and not me."

"Ouch... Kieko was part of this?" Raimundo asked.

"Who's Kieko?" Jack asked with a stupid tone.

"Kimiko's best friend... And Kimiko's the one who kissed me today."

"I see, continue!" He then smiled stupidly.

Omi rolled his eyes. "It makes me wonder why she didn't tell me? What am I suppose to do?"

"Who knew guys had a conversation like this..." Raimundo randomly brought up, only to get glares. "What? Sorry, only trying to lighten the oh so thick mood!"

"Do I break up with her?"

"I say see what happens." Jack shrugged. "If she ends up cheating on you for some hot guy here - what?"

"Did you just call guys hot?"

"Well, in a girls point of view, yes... In my point of view... no way!"

"Let's hope so Par'ner." Clay laughed.

Jack simply sunk even further into the floor.

"Omi, just let it be, and see what happens... Eventually something drastic will happen and the winds will change... So you can be sure that things won't stay like this." Raimundo gave advice to his yellow friend.

"But will things turn for the worst?"

"Only time can tell." Clay said, tipping his hat. "Only time can tell." He sigh.

They all didn't know exactly what that meant... But they were going to find out soon enough.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_...Kimiko was looking at her friend, when suddenly she bumped into someone. She was just about to tell them to watch it, but then she looked up._

_"Oh, sorry, my fault." There was a strong hand extended to her, and Kimiko tenderly took it with a smile. "My name's Alex."_

_"I'm Kimiko." She smiled at him..._

"You don't look like you're from around here... Am I right?" He asked with a smile.

"Actually... I'm from Japan..." She smiled back.

"I see. Well... If you ladies... and Adrenia, would like a grand tour, I'd be happy to give it to you." He shrugged.

Kimiko blinked. He had messy blonde hair, clear, sapphire, ocean blue eyes, a great smile, tanned skin... and an already oh so great personality. "Sure!" She happilly offered.

"Kim-" Kieko was about to say, but someone walked up to Alex.

"Hey! You coming with us and these lovely ladies... And Adrenia to take a tour?" He asked his friend.

"Sure!"

"Great, come on Griffon." Griffon had brown hair that stuck up every which way, cute hazel green eyes, also with tanned skin.

"So, who are these lovely girls?"

"This is Kimiko." Alex put his arm around her, "And that's..."

"Kieko!" Kieko piped up, obviously looking at the one called Griffon.

"Right." Alex smiled. It wasn't sarcastic, or uncaring... Or even a mock. It was a true, nice, considerate, and caring smile. Everything that made Kimiko melt. What she didn't understand was... When she fell for Raimundo, she fell for the cocky, charming, uncaring but caring, ego maniac with a problem for smirking or having a really smug look on his face, but also when he meant it, was really sincere, kind, caring... And all of that. But, when she melted for Alex, she did because he was everything Raimundo turned out to be at first glance... She thought of all of the things that Alex really was, when it was time to get to know him.

"Hey, you know..." Adrenia started, but then she stopped. _I'm going to let this go... Because if Kimiko falls for Alex, Raimundo will be all mine... _She smirked evily to herself and kept walking.

"Yeah?" Alex asked.

"Oh no, just ignore me!" She smiled tenitivly.

"No, it's okay... Go ahead." He nodded to her with another charming smile.

"I was just going to say... You know, we could go out to eat!"

"That sounds great!" Griffon cheered, "Let's go!" They all ran off.

Kimiko's mind was in a jumble. She had so many thoughts, but the only one that came out clear was going out to eat with these newly found boys, Kieko and Adrenia. There was another clearing... And it was her crush voice that said, '_You're falling for him Kimiko' _With that, the thought twisted again, becoming unreadable.

_No I'm not... I love Raimundo... Right?_

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Sorry if it was so short, but meh. I only got six reviews so this time **7 reviews please people... I will update faster:) Thank you! **Ooo... Is Kimiko gunna fall for Alex? Is Kieko going to fall for Griffon? Is Omi and Kieko's relationship gunna take a turn for the worst? Is Kimiko's and Raimundo's? Is Adrenia really this evil? I can answer one of those questions... Yes! She is! Okay well, I hope you enjoyed the boytalk, and the meeting of Alex and Griffon... Please 7 reviews is all I'm asking, I know you guys can do it! I'll update faster, so you can see who this one you hate so much... Alex, really is! Keep reading, and thanks for reviewing to all those who do:D


	11. Chapter 10: Friends? Lovers? Backstabber

**Believe In My Love**

**Chapter 10... Friends? Lovers? Backstabbers?**

Kimiko's mind was focused on a certain brown haired, emerald green eyed, Brazilian boy, who she should have been eating out with at that moment.

Instead...

There sitting next to her was a blonde haired, ocean blue eyed, American boy known as Alex.

She hadn't been talking, and she knew that was a major minus, because someone was going to figure out that something was bothering her, but she just couldn't bring herself to talk... It felt... Wrong.

A thought in her head suddenly popped up.

_It should feel wrong, you're eating out with one that isn't your boyfriend while your boyfriend sits at home pondering around with the boys._

Kimiko looked down, only to have an arm put around her. She looked back up to see Alex.

"You okay Kim?" He asked, concern running down his face.

"Yeah... I'm fine." She sigh.

"What was the, 'Yeah, I'm fine' sigh for?"

"Nothing," she said, irritated by his pushing. She pushed away from him, into the rounded booth, more into Kieko.

Kieko looked over at her, a questionable look on her face. "Umm... I need to go to the bathroom." Kieko stated.

"Me too!" Kimiko and her jumped up, knocking Alex onto the floor. But Kimiko stopped.

"Sorry." She smiled, and knelt down to the blonde boy, rubbing his head.

"It's cool." He grinned back at her, and held her hands, hoisting her up with himself.

"Bathroom!" Kieko pulled Kimiko away. They went the direction to the bathroom, and scurried inside. "What was that face all about?"

"We have boyfriend!" she blurted, almost too fast.

"Kim... Kimi, Kimi, Kimi..." Kieko shook her head, only to get a glare from her friend. "Nothing's happening, we're simply having a nice friendly conversation." She smiled.

"I guess you're right... But what if we - "

"Kimiko!" Kieko snapped. "Don't even think about that, there is no need, because it's not going to happen." She assured herself and her friend. "It won't... And the boys just won't find out... right Ash - Kimi, where's Ashley?"

"She's probably out there." Kimiko shrugged.

They peaked their heads outside the door to see only Griffon, Alex, and Adrenia at the table.

"Shoot! Where did she get off too?" Kieko growled. They rushed back out, and sat down, just on the edge of the booth, despite the fact Alex had scooted over.

"Where's Rachel?" Kimiko asked.

"Who's Rachel?" Griffon asked, confused.

"She's another girl who's staying with me... What can I say... I'm just so liked!" Adrenia was drowning in her own gloating so much, she didn't hear Kimiko hiss.

"We wouldn't be with her by choice."

"Anyways... Where is she?" Kieko interrupted Kimiko's giggle.

"I don't know." Adrenia shrugged.

"Shoot!" Kimiko's eyes narrowed.

"You want us to help you look for her?" Alex asked.

"Sure!" Kimiko smiled tenitivly. "That'd be great." Her smiled twisted to seductive, but she quickly shook it before she hoped anyone noticed.

Alex did though. He smiled with the same amount of depth back, then suddenly without notice, he pulled Kimiko in by the back of the head, and kissed her.

Kimiko's eyes widened at first, but seeing she couldn't pull back, she slammed her foot on his foot. That made him immediately pull back first. (1... Check Author's Note)

"What was that for?" He asked, a smirk coming to her face.

"Oops?" was all she could weasel her way into saying. Then Kimiko decided to change the subject. "Let's go." They all got up to leave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adrenia's head was spinning. She didn't care about finding this Rachel chick... Well she did, because she was interested in seeing how much of a problem she could cause for Kimiko... Little did she know it was Ashley, and that Kimiko knew that already.

There was another reason for the nauseation (I dunno if that's a word, but bare with me) aswell. Kimiko had kissed Alex. Alex! This was gold! She was going to SO score Raimundo before two and a half months were up... And hopefully break wittle Kimiko's heart in the process. That made Adrenia smirk.

"Where could she be?" Kieko pondered, beginning to get worried.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ashley walked down the street. It was beginning to get dark, but she didn't know where she was. She just _had _to make a point to stare at some incredibly hot guy. (2... Check Author's Note)

"I wish I could find someone she muttered."

Looking around she decided she shouldn't be out in Rio at night. She began to worry. "I really hope someone finds me."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"So it's settled then?"

"For the five hundredth time tonight, yes Jack, that's how it's going to go!" Omi moaned at the stupid red head.

"But, it seems so simply... Don't you think girls want it to be more complicated when giving an apoligy... I mean... I know if it were me... and my incredibly hot boyfriend - "

"You called guys hot again..." Raimundo pointed out. Seeing the look on Jack's face, he spoke again. "No... Let me refrase that... You were calling _me _hot."

Jack's face turned from a pale to bright red, and that was rare, even for Jack.

He decided to ignore Raimundo's comment. "I would want him to explain more."

"She'd get mad if he explained par'ner." Clay shrugged.

"But - "

"Jack..." Raimundo started, running a hand through his brown and already messy hair. "You don't know Kim... If you tell her the complete truth... She'll practically set fire to her finger tips and start throwing fireballs at you... You need to learn to bend so that she isn't suspicious, but so you don't get a all over 3rd degree burn!" (3... Check Author's note)

"Well... Fine, but if she doesn't buy and wants more... don't come crying to me!" He pouted.

"Come on... Let's see if the girls are out... you know Adrenia, she'll try to show the night Rio to the girls... And since they don't know the girls... ugh, I'd hate to know what might happen."

"They could get mugged." Jack nodded. Everyone started at him. Obviously that wasn't going to happen, but Adrenia probably had something a little less crime up her sleeve. "What?"

"Nevermind..." Omi shook his head as they all headed out.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Ashley sigh, kicking a rock. She knew she should just go back to the airport, the last place they saw her, but... She couldn't bring herself to do it. Suddenly, she heard rapid footsteps towards her, but she didn't have time to see who it was.

"Rachel!" Raimundo called out, in utter surprised as he slowed to a stop infront of her back. She whipped around, and seeing his face, she pulled him into a hug.

"Oh my god! I was so scared!"

"What were you doing?"

She smiled seductivly. "I was trying to see you... But, I seemed to lose my way..." She blinked up at him, trying to put on an innocent face. She was finally back with Raimundo. Back in his arms... She missed it. (4... Check Author's Note)

"Well... Why don't we get you back..."

"But... They may not be there!" She whined, stomping her foot.

"Where would they be?"

"They went out to eat! I couldn't seem to get where they were going, and if I had, I would have never been able to find it anyways... So I just sort of got lost, then came to find you! Please take me back until morning... Please!"

"Rai!" Jack gasped, out of breath. "There is no time to try and find them... It'll get dark soon, you know even your parents hate when you're out at night like this!"

"I know but - "

"Just let her come back... We'll go in the morning."

Raimundo nodded slowly, regretting he agreed just after he did.

"Thanks Rai." she wrapped her arms around one of his, and leaned her head as close to his shoulder as she could get.

"Yeah..." He felt awkard just walking there, and he felt he should comfort her, so... He put his arm around her shoulders. (5... Check Author's Note)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"We'll just contact the boys in the morning!" Kimiko decided with a nod.

"Cool... Umm... Kim?" Alex turned her around just as the groups were about to part.

"Yeah?" she smiled at him.

He kissed her on the lips, pouring a cupful of passion into such a quick peck. Kimiko pinked, knowing that that's what she only got from Raimundo now... Something had just clicked inside of her.

"Here's my number... Ya know, incase you want to hook up again." He handed Kimiko an already written out number on a piece of paper. She took it with question, but he only smiled nervously. "Heh, I was gunna give it to you earlier but... with the search and stuff."

"Yeah... it's cool." She was about to turn, but that think clicked inside of her again. She pulled Alex's arm, and when he turned, she kissed him again.

After about fifteen seconds of shock going through out everyone's body, she pulled back and blinked. "I - I'm sor-"

"It's okay..." Alex smiled. "I don't mind."

She couldn't smile back... She couldn't... Kimiko couldn't do that to Raimundo. She simply turned and walked away with Kieko's arm around her.

Alex frowned, not knowing what he did, but nonetheless, turned with Griffon and left.

"Wow, you're seriously screwing with your relationship... First Rachel, then Alex... maybe Raimundo is now making out with some girl. " Adrenia was sarcastic when she tried to act worried, even though, it was more just sarcasm and uncaring than acting.

Kimiko simply closed her eyes as they walked up the steps to Adrenia's house.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Night!" Clay and Omi went into their seperate guest rooms. Jack walked into Raimundo's room, and Raimundo pulled out the bed from the couch.

"Why don't you just sleep in the same room as Jack?"

"Are you kidding? With as much as he kicks and turns, there is no way we'd both be safe even."

"You would share a bed?" Ashley lifted her eyebrow in amusement.

"NO! But he rolls so much, he falls off the bed, and comes rolling over by me... That's why I sleep downstairs." He chuckled.

She shrugged and went upstairs, only to come back down to see Raimundo in his jeans and no shirt. (6... Check Author's Note) He only smirked at her expression. "Yeah?"

Ashley didn't feel comfortable checking out Kimiko's boyfriend, but she couldn't help it. She wanted Rai bad. She the walked over to him. "There's no where else to sleep."

"Oh." His face dropped. "Well, I can sleep on the floor no prob." He smirked once again.

"No, I don't wanna kick you off." She looked at the floor.

"Then share the bed with me." He wanted to slap his hand over his mouth at that very moment. She looked up at him, a surprised spark was in her eyes.

"You mean that?"

He couldn't say no now, so he just nodded.

"Okay..." She didn't take her eyes off of him until she was sitting on the bed.

"Okay." He decided he should probably keep his jeans on, and he went over to the other side.

"Blanket?"

"There's one there."

"What about you?"

"There's one there."

"Raimundo!"

"How do you know my name is Raimundo?" He asked. (that was dumb of him to say.)

Ashley was trapped. She didn't know what to do. "We went out... don't you remember?"

"Stop lying to yourself... We didn't." His eyes narrowed.

_Time to put this plan into action... _Ashley decided.

"But I wan't it to be..."

Raimundo decided not to look back. He'd done enough to damage him and Kimiko's relationship, and he wasn't going to be the one to ruin it completely. He loved Kimiko, there's no doubt about it. Was there?

_But do you love someone else in the process? _The voice suddenly appeared, and he could almost see the disappointment on it's face.

_I know you're mad, but bare with me! I'm under a lot of pressure!_

_That doesn't mean that you should try and put that on Kimiko's shoulders. She's only trying to do what's right, and trying to stay level headed with you, but you aren't making that easy for her to do._

_You're telling me how to run my relationship? _Anger filled Raimundo as he mentally spoke.

_No, by all means... no. But, I mean... Is it fair to Kimiko that you're cheating on her?_

_Am not!_

_You're sleeping with Rachel - _

_I'm not sleeping with her! She needs a place to sleep, so I am 'sharing my bed'!_

_You're sleeping with Rachel, you kissed Adrenia, and you claim you went out with this girl, and you never did!_

Raimundo couldn't stop himself from rolling his eyes, but by this time, he was already on the edge of the bed, while 'Rachel' was on the other side, and he had turned out the lights.

_Why can't you ever think I do anything right? _He sigh.

_Because when it comes to a relationship, you don't usually do many things right..._

_People normally don't do things right... I hate when people don't, why would I?_

_Raimundo, that's being very hypicritical._

_Whatever._

_Night._

_Yeah, like I said... Whatever._

He had succeeded in shutting up the voice in his head, but he wouldn't be able to do that for long...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

When ten a.m came along, Both the guys and girls were up and getting ready to contact one another, but... Kimiko was first to it.

She called Raimundo's cell phone, only to get a message machine.

_"Hey it's Raimundo, I'm out having a life, which is what you should do... Then again, maybe that's why you called... Leave a message and I'll see if I can fit a reply into my tight schedual."_

**Beeeep!**

"Rai, it's Kim. We're looking for Rachel. We lost her last night, but we can't find her now, and we were hoping you could help us look for her this morning, or say that you found her... Even I know that staying out on the streets at night is dangerous... I hope she's okay... Call me back, I don't know why you aren't answering your phone. Bye Raimundo... I love you."

She hung up, and waited for a moment, and then someone called her back. "Hello?" Her voice filled with hope. "Hey!... Oh my god, thank god!... No I don't, shut up... Okay, whatever... where?... Oh... There. Okay, well I guess I'll see you there?... Okay cool... Yeah... Bye." She hung up with a sigh.

"Great... the cafe we went to last night..." She mumbled as she walked out of her room in flare jeans, a white skirt over them, light pink halter top, white flip flops, and jean material wrist warmers. Her hair was its natural black with red dipped ends.

"Adrenia!" She pounded her fist on the door. "The boys found Rachel last night! We're meeting them at the cafe that we were at last night! We have to be there in 10 minutes!" She kept pounding until someone opened to door.

She was wearing a long, white skirt that went just past her knees, a crystal blue top, and her blonde hair (I've decided to cut the brown hilights, cause I think that wouldn't fit Adrenia... She looks better as an all blonde) hair was half up (sides up, half pony, whatever.) Her crystal blue eyes pierced into Kimiko, making her want to shiver.

"Let's go." Kieko said, making the two staring lose their gaze. Kieko had on jean cuffed capris, an orange tank top on, and a white see-through cover up along with orange flip flops. Her hair was blonde and put up in a messy bun.

They all were about to head out to the cafe, when there was a knock on the door. Adrenia scurried to open it, and there was Marina (Raimundo's 8 year old sister, but Kieko and Kim don't know that) holding Adrenia's cell phone.

"I thought you should have this back!" She smiled. "Thanks for letting me use it yesterday."

"Oh, it's no problem!" Adrenia smiled. She took the cell phone as Marina skipped away with her twin sister (Marinia) in the direction of a candy store.

"Wow, letting little kids use your cell phone... Intriging!" Kimiko said with sarcasm washed across her tone.

"Umm, well you see... She's a sister of a friend of mine!" Adrenia shot back in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Whatever, who cares... Let's just go!" Kieko dragged them both out the door.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Clay opened the door to the cafe, and saw Kieko waving them over to the table. Omi told the waitor they were with them, and they strode over.

"Rachel!" Adrenia sigh in relieve. "So glad to see you with them, I was so worried."

"Same here." Kieko and Kimiko said at once. Ashley simply smiled at them.

They decided, since they were here, they'd sit down and order. Jack sat on the end, Raimundo next to him, Kimiko was next to him, Kieko was next to her, Omi was next to her, Clay was next to him, 'Rachel' was next to him, and Adrenia sat on the other end, by her.

"Sooo..." This was it, it was now or never.

"Hmm?" Raimundo looked over at Adrenia with a sideways glance.

"How long did you and Rachel go out for?" She asked, causing Kimiko to knock over her water. She knocked it sideways, but by chance, missed Kieko and slid into Omi's lap.

"Sorry Omi..." she muttered.

They both remained silent. "Why don't you tell them Rachel?"

"We didn't actually go out."

"WHAT?!?!?" Was everyone's reaction, not including Raimundo's.

"Why did you say that Rai!" Kimiko looked at him, hurt from the lie, filling up her eyes. Jack backed off, and slid from the booth, and Raimundo began to follow, and so did everyone else, but Kimiko's gaze never left him.

"He didn't want to make me mad!" Adrenia burst out.

"Why would he care!?" Kimiko began to get angry.

"He kissed me, remember???"

"Adrenia!" Jack snapped.

"That's a lie!" Raimundo growled.

"No! No, don't deny it Raimundo, you kissed me, and you said you missed me!"

Everyone's heads turned from one person to another.

"You went on a date with me!" Adrenia spat, close to Jack.

"Sick!" He managed to get out, cowering away, and into Rachel. They both just smiled, despite the conversation.

"No I didn't! Kimiko, don't listen to her!"

"You want proof?" Adrenia's eyes narrowed. Everyone stared her down. She took out her cell phone and clicked on videos. Then she shoved it up in Kimiko's face.

Pulling back so she could see, she watched the video play infront of her, as her eyes widened.

"_Wow..." she laughed peacefully, light and softly. "You are not the same Raimundo that left me four months ago..."_

_"O-Oh?" he asked, raising an eyebrow._

_"No..." she walked behind him, not noticing everyone else there. "You are much more...sweeter...and...stronger...taller...cuter...and your eyes have much more longing in them..."_

_Everyone including family, decided that they would let Raimundo be at the moment, and skattered around the airport._

_"Tell me Raimundo..." she whispered in his ear, still behind him. "Who is that longing for...?"_

_"You..." he whispered, turned and kissed her._

The kiss was long an agonizing to watch for Kimiko. Tears whelled in her eyes as she turned to Raimundo.

"How could you?" she asked, her tone soft, but hurt.

"I... Kim, I didn't..."

"THE VIDEO WAS RIGHT THERE!!!"

"Adrenia!" This time Jack spat. "How could you keep something like that!"

"You had no right to bud in on their relationship!" Kieko stepped in, but Omi stopped her and simply shook his head. "What are you doing Omi?"

"You don't want to get involved."

"I'm defending my friend! THAT'S NOT A CRIME!" She screamed in his face. "YOU SHOULD BE DEFENDING YOURS TOO!!"

"I DON'T WANNA GET INVOLVED SO THAT I DON'T GET IN TROUBLE LATER!!" He shouted back.

Kieko simply shook her head in disgust. "What has gotton into you lately!"

"You! You didn't tell me about your big plan for Ashley to come to Rio as Rachel!" He shot back. Kieko stood dazed for a moment. He said that infront of everyone. But she was sure she told him.

"I told you... Over the phone, when you were fricken playing that stupid arcade game!"

Omi suddenly felt bad, he then just remembered.

"What?" Raimundo turned his gaze away from Kimiko. He looked at Ashley. He could see no resemblence. Then he walked over to Ashley. Then he could see. Despite the fact of clothes change, eye colour, hair length and colour, he could see it. Same voice, same face.

Then he went back to Kimiko. "How could YOU do THIS!?!"

"I WANTED TO KNOW IF YOU WERE CHEATING ON ME!!!"

"WELL YOU SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED ME MORE!"

"OBVIOUSLY, I PUT TOO MUCH TRUST IN YOU!!! YOU MADE OUT WITH ANOTHER GIRL!"

"And slept with one!" Adrenia piped up, making Kimiko's face burn completely red with anger.

"YOU SLEPT WITH ANOTHER GIRL?!?!?!?!?!?!" She screamed bloody murder, and by this time, everyone in the cafe was looking at them. Waitors and Waitresses wanted to stop it, but knew better than to get involved.

"NO!!"

"How can I be so sure!?" she snapped, little quieter this time. "You said you didn't kiss her, and here I watched a video!" More tears whelled in her eyes, as they began to fall crazily.

"I didn't sleep with someone!" She turned to Adrenia, who pulled out her phone again. And this time, it showed Ashley and Raimundo in the middle of the bed. Ashley was turned one way, and Raimundo the same, but Raimundo had his arms around her waist.

"YOU SLEPT WITH ASHLEY?!?!"

"What?" They both said. Then Raimundo watched the video, and then Ashley.

"How the hell did you get that!?"

"You're little sister is easily bribed!"

"You Bitch!" He screamed at her.

"You were mine Raimundo! YOU WERE MINE UNTIL THAT LITTLE SKANK CAME INTO YOUR LIFE!!!"

"NO I WASN'T YOURS!!!"

"SHUT UP ADRENIA!" Kieko yelled, again only to have Omi glare at her. "Omi, if you can't expect that I'm gunna stick up for my friend, than maybe we aren't suppose to be together!" She suddenly realized what she said, wanting to take it back, but it was too late.

Everyone momentarily had their attention ripped to Kieko and Omi. "If you aren't going to respect my opinion not to get involved! THAN I GUESS WE AREN'T EITHER! I'M DONE PUTTING UP WITH YOUR GAMES, IT'S OVER!!" Omi yelled.

Kieko's eyes teared, as she ran out of the cafe, Ashley close behind her.

"HOW COULD YOU DO THIS!" Kimiko screamed, while Raimundo was dazed after who just did what.

"Kim -" He didn't want the same thing to happen to him, he wanted to apoligize to her.

"It's your own fault you weren't a better girlfriend Kimiko!"

Everyone glared hard at Adrenia, as Jack spat next to her shoe, only for her to glare at him harder than he was her. Suddenly, everyone looked over to the direction of a slapping sound.

Raimundo stood their, dumbfounded and dazed, with a huge red handprint on his face.

"What's going on here?" Then everyone, including Raimundo, looked over to where they could hear Kimiko's sobs coming from.

Raimundo's eyes went wide when he saw Kimiko crying into his chest, with his arms wrapped around her. "Alex..." He growled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Gasps really loud! Oh my god! That was just a... Wow! I cannot believe it! I didn't expect to break Omi and Kieko up so early! Sorry if it seemed the conversation was split, but what do you expect when Omi tells Kieko to not defend Kimiko. Then Ashley, how could she actually do that? Those videos? Wow! I cannot believe Adrenia would stoop so low. Now, onto the end... Alex... Yikes, this won't be a pretty site. Anyways, thanks for reading, and again I'll need **7 - SEVEN- REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!!!! Thanks!**

Check Author's Note

**1) K**imiko knew what kind of trouble kissing Alex would bring her, so she tried to stop it, unlike Raimundo. Alex is not manipulative like Adrenia, Alex is sweet and caring, but he also doesn't know that Kimiko has a boyfriend, there for all the kissing. Even though Adrenia didn't know, she still tried after she knew something was up... And she's still trying.

**2) T**his may indicate that Ashley does really want to help Kimiko, and, in a which, she sort of does, but sort of wants Raimundo for herself. But, she had to make her point to guys in Rio that she was open, even though she had a job to do. That's Ashley for you.

**3) I**n this story, and the first one, the four aren't actually Xiaolin Monks, therefor, don't have an element... But since Kimiko is fire, that's the way it would have went. Her hot headed attitude is the same, making it so people think at any minute she could come out with fireballs and burn you head to toe.

**4) N**ow this is indicating that Ashley wants to be with Raimundo, there is no doubt about that one. She wants to be, but she doesn't know if having Raimundo in Brazil is worth it, verses having all of the people she hangs out with be her friends in Japan. She missed being in his arms, but she's still trying to think over if she should really honestly help Kimiko, or turn on her.

**5) R**aimundo did not want to be the bad guy. He wanted to do something right for a change, but... He felt like comforting Ashley at the time was the right thing to do, and if Kimiko was there, and saw how freaked out Ashley was getting because she didn't know anywhere, or where to go, or anyone for that matter, she would have allowed Raimundo to do that. So, I thought I should clear up that Raimundo is not being a jerk once again, he's actually doing something right.

**6) T**hat shirtless line was dedicated to all the fans who love Raimundo topless :D, or want to see him topless more... Special shout out to Sara-Chan10... she gave me the idea a while back in our conversations... So thank her for that scene in his jeans, not me. :)


	12. Chapter 11: Delay

**Believe In My Love**

**Chapter 11... Delay**

"Kimiko... What's wrong?" he looked down to the girl in his arms.

She didn't respond, only sobbed harder and harder, without acknowledging anyone elses presence. Seeing this, Alex looked over everyone elses faces.

Jack, well... He knew Jack couldn't score a girl like this... Heck, Jack couldn't even score a girl. The cowboy, he looked like he wanted to get out of there before hell broke loose. The short little kid with a giant head and yellow skin looked like he wanted to kill, and seeing Kieko and Griffon outside, he knew that he wasn't the one to do it.

Adrenia looked extremely proud of herself, and then there left Raimundo.

Alex knew instantly that that's who caused Kimiko to cry like that. "What did you do to her?" He growled in Raimundo's direction.

"I didn't do anything!" Raimundo looked shocked, like he didn't believe that anyone would say he did something wrong. "Kim's crying because of Adrenia!"

"It was your fault Raimundo!" She huffed, although the smug look never left her face. "You're the one who kissed me when she was your girlfriend."

Alex's mind suddenly clicked. Kimiko was Raimundo's girlfriend! (Wow, he's a fast learner, and can catch on fast! (not.) :P) Though, he decided he should probably leave the whole Kimiko kissing him part out, for now... Kimiko was already way too upset.

"What did you do!" He was now furious that Raimundo would do that to such a pretty girl like Kimiko.

"You have no right to know that!" Raimundo hissed, venom dripping from his very words.

"I don't get why you hate me so much, I did nothing to you!" Alex shot back.

Kimiko now pulled back and stepped to the side, and everyone decided to stay out of it.

"Oh come on! Don't play dumb! This is the fourth girlfriend you've stole from me!" Raimundo growled, nodding at Kimiko, who was still standing aside, but now completely wide eyed and angry about the situation.

"I can't help you are too immature and your fullest is only what I start with!"

"I don't need a sequal to myself Bryant!"

"I'm not a sequal, girls just like me better Pedrosa!"

"Stop!" Kimiko stomped her foot. "This is pointless!" She cried.

"You're right Kimiko." Alex slipped his arm around her. "Let's just go."

Kimiko glanced up at Alex, and then over to RAimundo. She could see the hurt in his eyes, but then again, he definately deserved it. But, she didn't think... No... She _knew _she couldn't do that... Not to Raimundo. She needed to buy time to think... Anything to get some time to herself. She did the next best thing she could think of.

"I'm sorry, but as long as you're both fighting over me, I can't choose either of you." She sigh and walked out of the cafe (that's a pretty popular place I guess) leaving both of the boys hurt, but then again glad she didn't pick the other. They glared at each other for about ten seconds, then ran after her, screaming her name.

"Kimiko!"

She spun around.

"Please Kim... Don't you remember the moments we had together?" Raimundo asked, desperation in his voice.

Alex needed to fight fire with fire, so he used the best thing he could think of. "Come on Kimiko, the sparks between us when we kissed -"

"You kissed him?!?!" Raimundo's jaw dropped.

The voice spoke very quickly inside his head. _Excuse you... You dropped something... Your jaw!_

_I'm not in the mood! I'm losing my girl!_

_Alright fine, don't add humour to this, I don't care._

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT, AND THEN SCREAM AT ME FOR KISSING SOMEONE ELSE?!?!"

"Raimundo I -" She tried to go over and talk to him, but he turned.

"Forget it. You're right Alex, you deserve her. You're both a disappointment to this city." With that, Raimundo stoped away, angry as hell.

"Kimiko, don't listen to him."

"SHUT UP, JUST SHUT UP, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!!" She screamed, getting in his face. "IT'S YOUR FAULT THAT THIS JUST HAPPENED! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT! I CA-" She was cut off by a kiss, and arms wrapping around her.

Water stung her eyes... How she missed being held, but... At that moment, she was being held by the wrong person. Nevertheless, she gave in, and kissed him back. (1... Check Author's Note)

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&7

"Ashley, what am I suppose to do... I love Omi!" Kieko sigh, her tears all dry.

"Just give it time... It'll get better." She didn't know what to say, she had never helped anyone before, and it was new to her. (haha, cause she used to have no friends! haha, I get a kick outa that!)

"But, sitting here isn't going to make Omi less mad, I need to do something to make it up to him!" She looked at the sand, pretending it was the most interesting thing in the world at that moment.

"Surprise him with something, or give him cute little stuff... That always works. And I would know, I've had a lot of boyfriends."

This actually made Kieko laugh. Ashley did something right for once, she actually comforted someone.

"I just... What if he hates me now?" Kieko looked up from her spot on the sand, and looked at the waves. (Yes, they're at a beach.)

"He doesn't." Ashley said simply and bluntly.

"But ho-"

"When a couple fights... And does the whole break up thing... He's feeling the same as you. It's not a serious break up, but it just takes time to patch." She shrugged.

Kieko had never thought of it that way before. "So... Omi is probably having this conversation with someone right now?"

"Well..." Ashley tried to find a way to put it. "Omi is probably thinking around the same lines as this... But most of the time... Guys don't have these sorts of conversations... You know... About girl problems." (2... Check Author's Note) She told her sincerely.

"Wow." Kieko sigh.

"Other than the boys... How is Rio so far?"

"Are you kidding? The sunset is like watching someone paint the sky and the waters... It's beautiful... And the lights when it becomes twilights! It's amazing."

She smiled, at least she could get Kieko's mind off of Omi... Kimiko on the other hand... Would be a different story, depending on what happened after Kieko ran out... But, she still knew it would be hard.

Suddenly, someone came over and sat between the two. It had been the reserved spot, for Kimiko...

"Hey..." Kieko breathed out, looking at her best friend.

Kimiko's glazed eyes glanced over at Kieko and smiled, then over to Ashley. She simply shook her head as tears began to fall, and her shoulders began to shake. Kieko put both her arms around Kimiko's shoulders and pulled her in as the sobbing got harder and harder.

Ashley patted Kimiko on the back, and snuck around to where her face was burried on Kieko's shoulder.

"Shhh... It's okay babe... Tell us what happened Kim." Kieko pressed.

"I blew it!" she whispered in a high pitch. "I ruined my relationship with Raimundo, and it can never be repaired. Alex told him I kissed him, and it all back fired... Adrenia got what she wanted... That's who Raimundo will go with now."

"Kimiko..." Ashley now joined the hug, feeling the saddness for her friend. (3... Check Author's note)

"It's all my fault! I should have never come..." She whispered, the sobs coming to a slow.

"Now Kim... Don't say that." Kieko scolded. "Something like this happens to everyone at least once in their life... It's good that it happened early."

"But it was Raimundo... I thought I loved him."

"Hun... We're only in eighth grade." Kieko tried to lighten the mood.

"Kieko..." Kimiko groaned, pulling back from the hug.

"Okay, so... Everyone thought you two loved each other... And I know you still do, but at this time, it's just a little bumpy."

"A little?" Kimiko questioned.

"Fine, there are giant boulders in the road, but... That doesn't mean you can't climb over them."

"Kieko, they're boulders." Ashley pointed out, only to get a jab in the rib from her. "I mean... Really big boulders that are easy to climb?" Kieko simply glared. "I hope you aren't afraid of heights Kim... It's gunna happen a lot, but... Sometimes, the obstical will be bigger."

"I think you guys are sugar coating it." Kimiko almost laughed. "I think there's like... a big stone wall in the path that I'm too short to climb."

"Then you have to get Raimundo to help you. "Kieko smiled. "It takes two for a relationship... He'll help you up, and you'll help him over." She suddenly realized the meaning of her words in her own situation. Then she sigh. "I guess that goes for Omi and me too, huh?"

The girls chuckled. "Come on... Tomorrow is Sunday... Then school. It should mellow." Kimiko decided.

"You're right Kimi."

They got up from their spot on the sand, and Kieko and Ashley began to walk. Kimiko took one last look at the horizon, smiled, and ran to catch up with her friends.

Little did they know... School wasn't going to mellow this out...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Jack cowardly opened the door to Raimundo's house, only to hear glass smashing. Getting completely freaked out, he tried to make a beeline for the street, but Clay was standing in his way.

"You're his best friend par'ner... You're gunna have to go."

Jack began to try and whine is way out. "Do I _have _to?"

"Yes." Omi said bluntly from behind, not in the mood for Jack's whining. It had only been two days and that was already getting annoying.

"Fine... fine..." Jack grumbled, not wanting Omi to be extremely mad at him. He sigh and stepped into the house once more.

Another piece of glass smashed. "Ouch... That sounded expensive..." he whispered as he made his way to the kitchen.

Poking his head inside, he saw a red-faced Raimundo with another dish, ready to drop on the hard floor. "Rai?" He peeped.

Raimundo didn't even look up. He only closed his eyes. Jack took that as a sign of acknowledgement and walked with more confidence, all the way into the room. Omi and Clay weren't brave enough to stand closer than a half a foot from the doorway.

"Rai, I know you're probably really mad - "

"I'm not mad!" He growled.

"Explains the dishes on the floor." Jack peered closer. "Oohh, is that the china?"

"Shit! I broke it didn't I!?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "Not like my parents can't just go buy new ones."

"Rai, why don't you tell us what happened outside to get you so mad."

"I'm not mad."

"Once again, explains the dishes on the floor. _Broken _dishes."

"I'm upset."

"Mad upset?"

"No... It was my fault... I did this to mine and Kimiko's relationship. She'll never forgive me. I screwed it up forever."

"Raimundo, I'm sure she's thinking the same thing." Clay's curiosity finally got the best of him as he stepped into the kitchen, trying to avoid the bigger chunks of glass.

"I thought I loved her."

"We're only in eighth grade." Jack pointed out. Clay hushed him quickly.

"You love her Raimundo... You still do... You know you do... It's... Just a little bumpy right now... It's gotta happen sometime."

"A little?" Raimundo chuckled, despite the current conversation.

"Okay, so their are giant boulders in the road... But that doesn't mean you can't climb over them."

"Omi, they're boulders." Jack again, pointed out. Only to get a glare from everyone besides Raimundo, who was now stairing out the window from the kitchen to the garden and his backyard. "I mean... really giaganto boulders that you can carefully climb and try not to fall?" Again, he recieved glares, but they were lighter this time.

"Rai, I hope you aren't afraid of heights, because it's gunna happen a lot... And sometimes the obsticals will be bigger."

"You guys are trying to make me feel better..." He finally looked at all of them, only to recieve questionable expressions. "It's more like a giant stone wall, I can't seem to pull myself over by myself." He shrugged at his metaphore, not getting the 'Texas approval' from Clay.

"Then..." Omi started. "Get help from Kimiko... Lift her up, and she'll bring you over... It takes too for a relationship, whether it be sucky, or really good." Omi suddenly realized the meaning in his words for his situation. "Man... I guess I should have thought about that before Kieko and I broke up..." Then he thought harder. "We so sound like chicks right now." (4... Check Author's Note)

Everyone laughed at that.

"School will make it better." Clay agreed.

"Yeah!" Raimundo and Jack smiled in agreement. (5... Check Author's Note)

It was the same as the girls...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

OMG! I'm so sorry for the long wait, I've just been extremely busy! Okay, so the wait was only like... 4 days, but still, I've gotton like 9-11 reviews. Even though that's cool, and I'd love it if that's what I got every chapter, 7 is when I'm suppose to update. And, by the way... **7 more reviews will get an update :D**. I hope you liked the chapter... I know it was pretty unevenful besides the beginning, but what they say is extremely important. Anyways, please review, and thanks to everyone who does... Plus, cookies to everyone who keeps reading!

**Check Author's Note**

**1) L**ike it said... Kimiko missed being held. And, what her and Raimundo went through was one big blow up in their faces, that both of them regret, as you read in the chapter. She half knows, half doesn't that she's kissing/hugging the wrong person... But don't worry, I have a feeling Kim will find out.

**2) S**o... From personal experiance, boys do not talk about girl things a lot... But, in this story, the guys are having a hard time, so they do talk about it. Now, from personal asking... Guys don't know girls talk about this either (no offense guys, but that's what girls do... a little slow:) lol) Anyways... Ashley doesn't know guys talk about it. That's basically all I wanted to say there lol.

**3) A**shley isn't their friend tecnically, but I don't know what else to call her... And after this, if people don't notice that she wasn't resisted Raimundo's arms around her waist, then, she will be their friend.

**4) T**he reason why he said that, is I wanted to make a point, he's using Kieko's words... Aww, how cute, they share the same thoughts... Too bad they broke up :/ anyways... It's sorta like Clay's deja vu, but Omi doesn't know Kieko said it.

**5) J**ack and Rai forgot a certain plaaan... You all should know what I'm talking about.


	13. Chapter 12: Impressions

**Believe In My Love**

**Chapter 12...Impression**

Before I start... I have a dedication:

Stormy Dreamer

She helped me guide my ideas the right way for this chapter, and still writes extremely long reviews... Thanks! I love long reviews!

* * *

Sunday was a very quiet day. Adrenia's mum insisted they meet up with the boys, and it was hard for Raimundo, Kimiko, Kieko, or Omi not to burst on someone else, but it was completely silenced beside Clay's snort once and a while when they ate. 

Finally, as soon as a couple of hours went by, Jack dragged them home, thinking the silence was going to choke him.

They all went to sleep early knowing (1... Check Author's Note) tomorrow would be... interesting.

* * *

_Running._

_The tapping of feet on the hard ground._

_The soft breath being exhaled in a huff._

_The movement of a girl of fourteen years running, panting._

_She ran, as fast as she could, but a turn was coming up. Not knowing where to go, she almost tried to go both ways, but fell in the process._

_Voices._

_There was laughter behind her._

_Two voices._

_One was male, the other female._

_The girl bit her lip... There was no escaping now._

_She put her head on the ground, wanting to hide._

_Suddenly, the laughing turned to the male voice yelling, and the female voice crying._

_Soon, there was no female voice at all._

_The footsteps stopped, and there was a slight air disturbence next to her._

_Looking up, the girl saw the familiar tan face, chocolate brown hair, emerald green eyes, and caring yet smug smile she had so dearly missed._

_He extended his hand, "Hey stranger."_

_The girl couldn't speak... It was too good to be true. The nightmare had passed._

_It was over._

_She took his hand, and he hoisted her up._

_Then they began to move._

_A small sound of laughter filled the air._

_They were moving quickly now..._

_Running..._

_

* * *

_

Kimiko's eyes opened. Was it just a dream? Why couldn't it be real? Why couldn't the nightmare have passed?... Why not? Looking at her clock, she saw it was five fifteen. Grumbling, she knew she didn't have to get up for another half an hour, so she turned over.

Five minutes went by and Kimiko threw off the blanket. "Shower time..." Shie whispered, knowing she wouldn't be able to get back to sleep.

She tenderly grabbed some clothes, dye, jewelery, and her towl and walked into the bathroom Adrenia's mother had shown them to use.

She turned the water to a full blast hot and stepped in.

_Here's what I can do... _She thought in her head.

_A) Right him a note... Put it in his locker and hope he can get the combo right fast enough._

_B) Confront him... Grab him before we go into class, and hope we don't start yelling...?_

_C) Get Jack to talk to him for me... Jack has nothing against me... Aww, he's such a cutie! He'll help me... He wants me and Rai to be happy, I can just tell from his aurora._

As she stepped out of the shower, and dried herself off, then put on white knee length capris,a red half length shirt that fell off her shoulders, revealing white tank top straps, red flip flops, and a white purse. The she applied strawberry blonde dye to her hair, and added red hilights.

Then, she put on light making and nodded her head in the mirror after glasping a locker around her neck. She put her hand to it and whispered, "B it is..."

* * *

After Adrenia, Ashley, and Kieko got ready, they all set off to walk to school. It was a bit of a walk, but Adrenia was confident they would get there early enough. 

Kimiko and Kieko laughed and talked while Adrenia and Ashley, a ways ahead of them, walked in silence.

"Why are you friends with them?" Adrenia finally asked.

"You have no business of that." Ashley tried to be firm, and look away, but Adrenia only laughed.

"You're only fooling yourself. They aren't your real friends... Otherwhise, they wouldn't have cast you aside."

"You aren't doing what you did to Kimiko and Raimundo Adrenia, I know what you want... I'm not going for it."

"I only... plead... that you listen to what I have to say."

"Oh?" Ashley looked interested, but fakely.

"A proposition..."

Ashley... wasn't faking it anymore.

* * *

As the boys waited outside the school everything was quiet. But soon, all of the emo's, goths (discluding jack), and 'dark' people began whispering. 

Getting off the bus was Chase, and his pet... Wuya.

Suddenly, it hit Jack and Raimundo. The plan.

"Well... It's not worth it anymore..." Jack muttered, as Chase spotted them and smirked.

Omi and Clay simply looked confused.

"Just turn, like you don't see him." Raimundo grumbled. They all spun around quickly, but that only made Chase chuckle.

He walked up behind them. "A deal is a deal Pedrosa."

"Rai?" Clay asked.

"I umm... Look, I didn't tell them yet... Truth is, I completely forgot... Give me five minutes."

"N-" Wuya started.

"Fine, you have 300 seconds... Five minutes." He walked a ways away.

"Raimundo, what's going on?" Omi asked, completely confused.

"Before you guys came... I made a deal with Chase... Chase Young, and Wuya. If I hung out with them for a week, I dunno know why Chase wants me to be his friend, but... I'm most popular on the normal people side, he's most popular on the goth, emo, dark people... If I hung out with him for a week, he would keep Adrenia off my back, so that Kim and I wouldn't fight. But, that's already too late, but I still have to go through with it."

"You know, there's a way to fix it... If Adrenia stays off of you, Kim will find her chance to talk to you." The plan was layed out in Jack's mind. "It's perfect."

"Fine... we'll go through with it, but who're we suppose to hang with?"

"Jack... The first part of the week, stay with them."

"Rai - "

"No buts... They need people to talk to before you can come with me... If it takes the whole week... So be it."

"60 seconds Pedrosa!" Chase called.

By this time, everyone was trying to figure out what happened. And by this time, Adrenia, Kimiko, Kieko, and Ashley came into view.

* * *

"What's going on up there?" Kieko asked Adrenia. 

"I dunno, usually the darks and the normals don't hang even close to each other." She didn't sound like she was lying.

"Oh my god!" Kimiko squealed. Everyone looked at her. "Is that Chase? Chase Young?" Ashley and Kieko whipped their heads around to see.

* * *

Omi turned to see Chase. He took a good close look. "Dude, Clay... That's Chase!" 

"Yeah, Raimundo stated that."

"No, Clay - "

"Omi, is that really Chase?" Kimiko suddenly scrambled up to him and asked in a low voice.

"Yeah!" He whispered back.

"What the heck guys..." Clay began.

"Clay, you weren't here..." Kieko came up behind Kimiko, unexcited by seeing Omi.

"How do you guys know Chase?" Raimundo asked.

"Are you kidding?" Ashley suddenly piped up. "Chase is Aaron's cousin!"

"What?" Raimundo and Clay's jaws dropped.

"Who's Aaron?" Jack finally asked.

"He's..." Kimiko wasn't sure if she should mention it with Omi and Kieko's problem, but she thought Jack deserved to know. "Kieko's Ex..."

Everything fell silent, until Chase came over. Ashley, Kieko, and Kimiko stood tall, but Omi just looked mad.

"My my... If it isn't the whole crew... No wonder I recognized the big yellow head." Chase's eyes narrowed.

"Well Chase... If we would have known you were here, we might not have come." Kieko hissed.

_Wrong thing to say. _Was the thought in everyone's mind.

The thing with Chase... He wasn't afraid to get right up to a girl. Sure, most people weren't, but to hit a girl... That he wasn't afraid of either.

He raised his fist at Kieko quickly, but someone was quicker.

"That's enough Young... You came to get me... Not them." Raimundo nodded his head, and walked off with the two.

The girls stood dumbfounded.

"Why did - He just- I don't - What the hell?" Adrenia spirt out. (2... Check Author's Note)

"Explain maybe Jack?" Kimiko asked.

Jack bit his lip... they deserved to know... He couldn't keep it in the dark... Omi or Clay would tell them sometime anyways. "He had this plan. For some odd reason, Chase wants them to be friends... Because, Chase is the Raimundo of the 'dark' side... So... He could have like complete control over the school then. Raimundo said he'd give it a week if..." (Note by this time, Adrenia and Ashley (gasp what is she doing??!!) got bored and went to gossip with someone else.) Jack looked to make sure Adrenia was gone. "Adrenia stayed out of Kim and Rai's relationship... So that, Raimundo could hide that he kissed Adrenia and act as though nothing happened so their relationship wouldn't be ruined."

Realization suddenly hit Kimiko... She felt horrible.

_Way to go Kim._

She pinched the bridge of her nose tipped her head back with her eyes closed. "I screwed up, didn't I?"

"You didn't know."

"Chase is an ass..." Kieko muttered.

"He's creepy here... We didn't know his cousin was in Japan."

"That's the reason why... Aaron moved their to be closer to his cousin... His cousin left, and Aaron was stuck there..." Omi sigh. "He's a major player... doesn't look related to Chase at all." He sideways glanced at Kieko who was looking at the ground, shifting uncomfortably.

"I need to talk to him." Kimiko decided.

"You don't want to get involved with Chase."

"Trust us..." Omi started, glancing at Kieko and catching her eye.

"She already has." Kieko ended.

They watched as Kimiko marched away, determined to find Chase.

* * *

As Kimiko walked inside the school, her eyes practically popped out of her head. She knew it was big, but she didn't know it'd be this big. She began to walk, but her head turned back and forth as her eyes darting around. She suddenly bumped into someone. 

"Sorry..." she mumbled, knowing she had to get right down to business.

"Kimiko?"

Her head shot up. She knew that voice... "Alex?"

"Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Raimundo."

"I'm so- "

"I really wanna make things right." He continued.

"Look, Ale - "

"So, I was wondering... " He took her hands in his. "If you would give me a chance."

"I seriousl - " He wouldn't have her words, he looked really nervous, and didn't want any questions asked.

"A _real _chance."

"I..." Kimiko didn't know what to say.

* * *

"So... Kieko... She's your girlfriend?" Chase asked, trying to bring up conversation. (3... Check Author's Note) 

Raimundo hadn't really been into any of the talk, but this subject upset him.

"No." He said rather flatly.

"Who... Ashley?"

Raimundo couldn't help but laugh at this statement. "You think I'm retarded?"

"Aaron said you dated her."

"That was when I _was _retarded... There's a difference."

"Right." Chase didn't want to be mean... But, he couldn't help but think Raimundo was still stupid. Then he stopped. "Wait... Kimiko's your girlfriend?"

"I don't know." Raimundo looked down.

"Well congrats... She was hot."

"Was?"

"When I went to Relik... That is..."

"What, you think Wuya's hot now?"

"Are you kidding?" Chase laughed, as his golden eyes glowed. "Well... I mean, for me, she's the okay hot... But Kimiko... Now... she's just... Wow! You're lucky to go out with her..."

"She gave some pretty evil looks to you."

"Meh, Kieko's her best friend, Aaron's my cousin... What can one expect."

"What did Aaron do?"

"Dumped Kieko... You see... They were real good friends, and they decided to give it a chance. Then, after dinner, they kissed, and after that, you know, they were still close, Kieko said I love you... And Aaron got up and left."

"Wow... You have an ass for a cousin."

"Yeah... Well, it was right and wrong on his part."

"Yeah, he screwed up."

"He wanted a chance with Kimiko... By dumping Kieko like that... It would never work... He made his point there... But a bad mouth like Kieko... I don't see what he saw in her."

Raimundo rolled his eyes. Chase was an ass... Just like Aaron. "You're real nice."

"What?"

"That was sarcasm."

"I knew that..." He muttered, although it was a lie.

They were then standing by Raimundo's locker. He opened it, and began to grab out books.

"Is this the picture of you to?" Chase nodded to a couple pictures hanging on the locker door. One was of Raimundo pushing Kimiko into a pool with her clothes on, another of her using her 'charm' affect to get Raimundo to fall into the pool with his clothes on. Then the last picture was of them both in the pool, Raimundo tredding water, smirking and holding Kimiko bridal style, and she was smiling sweety. Both were soaked to the bone, but they didn't care... They were happy... with each other.

"Yeah." He sigh.

"You don't sound very happy." Chase shrugged. (4... Check Author's Note)

"It was us... I don't know if you can really call it breaking up, but we had a really big fight."

"About?"

"How is that any of your business."

"Hey, you know Pedrosa..." He hissed. "We're friends for the week." His eyes narrowed as a smug expression swept across his face.

Raimundo only rolled his eyes. "I kissed Adrenia, and she kissed Alex... She yelled at me, when she did the same thing, and I 'slept' although, man it so did not happen, with Ashley. We never tecnically broke up, but I think it's over... I screwed up."

"Takes two."

"What?"

"It takes two to screw it up... Just like it takes two to start it... It's relevent."

"I did more though... She'll never forgive me."

"Well, Adrenia will be out of your way, so maybe you can make that chance happen."

"How're gunna do it?"

"Why would I tell you?" Chase asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey... You know Young," He hissed in a mock tone. "We're friends for a week..." A smug expression swept over his face, as his eyes narrowed, also in a mock tone.

"Fine, you win." He huffed.

"Dude don't pout, it doesn't fit you." Raimundo laughed at his own joke.

"haha..." Chase said with sarcasm. "I pay someone to fall in love with Adrenia."

"That can't be too hard... There are a lot of guys like drooling over her, isn't there?"

"Mmm... some, but not a lot... Since you kissed her."

Raimundo opened his mouth to object, but he heard someone slam their locker. The thing with the lockers at this part of the school was... They made a lot of sound when hit, kicked, or slammed... The students made sure of it, so if I fight, verbal or physical was about to break out, they were going to know about it.

They both looked down the hall to see a very annoyed Omi. Raimundo was curious, but Chase simply chuckled.

"For the last time, I did eat that!"

"Come on Omi, are you trying to tell me you've never tried that... It's like a Japanese tradition!"

"Jack... If you stayed with a Japanese family for a month... They would not make you eat duck tongue!"

"But - "

"It could be a China tradition... but I don't know that."

"Aren't they like the same thing?"

Everyone chuckled at Jack's last comment. Omi simply sigh rolled his eyes.

As soon as all attention was off of them, Omi asked. "Where's Kimiko?" This of course caught Raimundo's attention, sending him into panic... Where had she gone?

_She should be with you..._

_Shut up..._

_She's probably with Alex... You know that they bumped into each other right._

_How do you know that? You aren't physic (sp I know) too are you?_

_No, I can simply just see down the hallway._

Sure enough... Kimiko and Alex were walking down the hallway laughing at something or another, and Raimundo almost literally let off steam.

He wanted something, anything, that could just like blow a fricken tornado at him, but be gentle around Kimiko. (5... Check Author's Note)

"Why is Alex with Kimiko? He's suppose to be with Adrenia!"

* * *

And sorry for the wait, shortness, and craptastic plot. Oh my, what a nice way to end a chapter... Sorry it was so short, but I had to leave a few cliff hangers... What did Kim say to Alex? Why did Chase just say what he did? Why did I not update sooner? Why do I ask all these questions? Do I expect to get a reply? **SEVEN - 7 - REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!!!!! **Just thought you should remember :D 

**Poll Time!**

Okay, I'm new to this, but I'm gunna start anyways... Now, this is going to go on until the end of the story, but... I'm not gunna tell you what for until It's over... Ready? Yeah, I thought you'd be...

**Who do you hate more?**

_A. Alex_

_or_

_B. Adrenia_

**Simply put it in your review! (Wow, that's a great reason to review! And no that's not sarcasm!)**

**Check Author's Note**

**1) T**his does not go with the plan of Chase's for Raimundo and Jack... This goes for... With Alex and Griffon, and Omi and Raimundo, and Kieko and Kimiko... It was going to be quite a day for all the drama whise... But, Just thought I'd clear that up.

**2) A**drenia's dumb. She's like... seriously dumb. Although no one else knows it really, and despite the fact that no one knows the plan... She still is really dumb. The fact she doesn't know what to say right there, and comes up with the most obviously thing on everyones mind, AKA pointing out the obvious states that she's like really really dumb. Like Jack dumb. Wow, that's pretty dumb.

**3) C**hase is not an ass... I mean, he is to people like Kieko, and like on the lighter and normaler side of people... But he will not be with Raimundo... Because he knows that if he does something stupid again, like trying to hit Kieko... His chance at friendship, or... Chance of ruling the school and having awsome rep in highschool is over.

**4) C**hase is so setting it... He doesn't really care... I mean, Kimiko's to Chase, hot now... so He's interested in why Raimundo isn't like drooling over her and stuff... But, he doesn't really care. He just wants a fake friendship, he doesn't really want anything to do with Raimundo. Or, maybe, he'll come to like Raimundo, who knows... All I know at the moment, is that Chase is trying to talk about stuff that would interest Raimundo, even though Raimundo's not falling him... that topic, he can't get out of really easily.

**5) T**his refers to an attack that Raimundo can probably do as a Wudai Warrior, Shoku Warrior, or in that sillohete form, I know it it is, but I'm just to lazy to look it up right now. I'm tired, and just want the chapter to end. Anyways OR it could mean the sword of the storm. It works either way... lol.


	14. Chapter 13: Illusions

**Believe In My Love**

**Chapter 13... Illusion**

"What?" Raimundo turned to Chase, who had just spoken.

"That was our plan..." He growled, and was about to stomp over to him, but realized Kimiko had suddenly looked away.

Raimundo simply cocked his head.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"Alex..."

"What? We're not going to just because you see your ex?" He spat.

"I never said yes!" She hissed. "You dragged me along!" She turned back, heat raising to her cheeks.

"You never denied."

She then turned away. "I wanted to find Raimundo."

"Can't you just give me a chance?"

"Alex... You know if I wasn't with Raimundo I'd give you a chance... But I can't..." She bit her lip.

Suddenly Chase stomped over. "Alex!" He hissed. "You know where you're suppose to be."

Alex suddenly blushed, and Kimiko became confused. "Where?" She asked.

He simply narrowed his eyes at her. She challenged him. "Where." She stated, not in question form this time.

At that time, the bell rang and everyone scrambled to class except Ashley (wow she's back), Omi, Clay, Kieko, Kimiko, Jack, Chase, Raimundo, and Alex.

"I was... just leaving Chase..." He scrambled away.

"What a brat..." Chase muttered and walked back to Raimundo. "You know where you should be too." Her narrowed his eyes, but Raimundo only gave a challenging look.

"Actually, since I'm not friends with my personal Spicer organizer... I don't know."

"Go! Now!" He pointed to Raimundo's class.

"Don't talk to him like that." They spun around to see Kimiko standing there, the anger still in her cheeks.

"What?" Chase laughed.

"You heard me... I know you may be a little stupid in the head... But I know you aren't deaf."

"You little - "

"Yeah, I know... I take pride." She smiled sweetly. "Now... Last I recalled, you and Raimundo were friends... Friends don't boss each other around like that... Of course... You wouldn't know though... You haven't had any real friends before."

"Yes, I have." He gritted his teeth.

"Who?" She again smiled, but this time it was a smug smile.

"Hannibal."

"Yeah... Umm... Jack, Rai? Do you know a Hannibal?"

"Nope." They both said proudly.

"Kieko, Omi, Clay... Do you know a Hannibal?"

"Nope." They also said proudly.

"And I sure don't... so who is this Hannibal?"

Chase shifted uncomfortably... He didn't like being put in pressure. "He's just my friend, okay?"

"Show him to us." Kieko stepped in.

Chase opened his mouth to speak, but soon Adrenia came out of a class. "Rai! Why aren't you in class honey?"

"Umm, because I was taking care of my foreign exchange students?" He rolled his eyes.

"Why isn't Chase." She mocked Raimundo's eye-roll and put her hands on her hips.

Chase grumbled and went down the hall then turned into a classroom.

"Ashley... Company... You don't have you scheduals yet do you? You're suppose to you know." Adrenia nodded.

"_You _never gave them to us." Kieko hissed.

"Oops." She shrugged.

She waved them in the air, but Clay snatched them. "Why do you have mine and Omi's too?"

"Umm..."

"Those were in my backpack." Raimundo glared.

"You have them now, bye... And Rai-poo, you should be in class with me!" She kissed him in the cheek and dragged him away.

Kimiko's eyes were crackling with jelousy, and when Clay handed her her schedual, she snatched it almost tearing it.

"Where are all of these classes?"

"Luckily we have it together..." Omi muttered, making the girls giggle.

Kimiko and Clay walked on, wondering about, and Kieko bit her lip, knowing she would have to say something to Omi.

"Omi?" She whispered.

He wanted so much to look at her and say 'I love you!' but he knew he couldn't do that, so he just said, "Yeah?"

"I..." Her courage was leaving her.

"I'm sorry Kieko." He said bluntly and rushed on to meet with Clay, signaling Kimiko she should hang back.

"Did he just...?" Kimiko didn't need to finish, as Kieko was already nodding.

"That's great!" Ashley squealed.

"Ashley, where have you been all morning?" Kieko asked, suddenly realizing they hadn't talked to her at all.

"I umm... yeah... So what are you going to say to Omi?"

Kieko and Kimiko exchanged glances. "Umm, Ashley... Answer the question..." said Kimiko slowly and cautiously.

"I was just talking to other people." She shrugged like it was no big deal.

The two japanese girls rolled their eyes and also shrugged it off. They talked for a bit, knowing they weren't going to find first period, so they decided to skip it and just chat quietly in the halls. (1... Check Author's Note)

Soon, just as everyone interpreted, the subject of Raimundo came up. "Kim... You know... I don't see why you won't go for Alex."

Everyone stared at Ashley in disbelieve. "I mean... Raimundo did kiss that bitch... And Alex is so sweet and nice and..." She trailed off.

"She does actually have a point." Kieko pointed out. "But you've only just met Alex, he could be a jerk." She added quickly.

"I don't know at this point." Kimiko sigh. "Alex is trying so hard... But, I just feel like I need to patch things up with Raimundo before -" She stopped. "Where's Jack?"

"Didn't he go to class?" Omi asked.

Kimiko jumped up from her spot against the wall. She began to walk swiftly, and although the others were confused, she still walked. But then she stopped. "Where's Ashley now?"

"Why in tarnations is everyone getin' lost?" Clay sigh in frustration.

They turned a corner to see Jack pinned to the wall by Ashley, her hand in his hair, and one planted firmly on his back. Jack on the other hand had one hand on Ashley's back, and the other on the side of her head. (I didn't wanna get too graphical, otherwhise, you know where one of his hands woulda been...)

They were both practically sticking their tongues down each others throats, and didn't even notice when the footsteps stopped, and some gasped.

Not long after this exciting discovery was made, the bell rang. Everyone began to pour out of class before Jack and Ashley had time to part. One of these people, out of all the people in the school, happened to be Kitten. She and Jack had made out a few times, although everyone only knew of one. They also had a date planned for tonight (2... Check Author's Note), and here Jack was... Kissing Ashley Miars, the 'cute, innocent' and not to mention new foriegn exchange from Japan.

"JACK!!" Kitten screamed peeling Ashley off of him, and pushing her roughly aside. His eyes widened in fear, and he flinched back, although Kitten was standing just next to him. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!?! ESPECIALLY ON THE NIGHT OF OUR DATE!?!?!"

By this time, Adrenia came marching down the hall, making sure Raimundo wasn't near, and whispered something in Kitten's ear. She simply nodded and stormed off.

Kimiko gave Adrenia an evil glare, but Ashley simply looked and Jack and blushed. "I..." He was lost for words. Obviously, he didn't want to be mean, but he couldn't believe Ashley just came up and snogged him like that. Even though, he had to admit, Ashley was a great kisser, and he was kissing her back... And, when Kitten came and pulled them apart, he didn't feel the warmth and fullness in his mouth again... He still couldn't believe it.

Adrenia only smirked and skipped away, into her crowd of mobblet friends who followed her around, and did her bidding.

News in this school... Spread extremely quick.

Raimundo came huffing along, and looked extremely anger at Kimiko. He looked greatful that she was sticking up for him against Chase before class, but his attitude completely changed now. He turned to Jack, and Kimiko had a sigh of relief in her head. But his words made her tense.

"HOW COULD YOU KISS MY... HALF GIRLFRIEND! I THOUGHT YOU WERE MY FRIEND!!!!" He screamed in Jack's face. He looked completely taken aback.

Then Raimundo spun and went up to Kimiko. "We were so close... SO _CLOSE _to apoligizing, forgive and forget... And you go and kiss my BEST FRIEND!! How could you betray someone you supposivly loved?!?" He blew up in her face, but no one but Kimiko knew he wasn't looking into her eyes...

Raimundo knew why he wasn't. He was truly afraid. He was afraid to see that he had made her cry again. And it was killing him inside, but his anger got the better of him. "You probably never loved me." He backed off and turned.

"What? Now you are completely mad!" Kimiko snapped. Obviously, she had tears in her eyes, and although some couldn't see it, they were there... Even though she was trying to force them back. Despite of that... Her voice was strong.

"How am I mad!" it wasn't even a question. "You're the one, who sits there waiting for two and a half months for us to finally go out! And then, we half break up! And then, you stick up for me! And then... You make out with my best friend! It wouldn't be the first time I've suspected someone just wanted to go out with me for looks, or because they wanted a great kisser, or because of popularity! Because half the girls who use such a strong word like LOVE when they don't even know me!" He screamed. By this time, a ton of people had shown up at the scene, catching the word that was flying around that Raimundo's girlfriend kissed Jack Spicer.

"You have witnesses! Jack would have obviously known who he kissed! I _know _I didn't kiss him, Clay, Kieko, Omi, and Ashley were here too! Ashley was the one who kissed him! Tell them Ashley! Tell them it wasn't me!" She told her, practically begging.

"Are you kidding Kimiko?" She looked taken aback. Everyone who knew her for half their life knew that she was acting. "I was just as surprised as the rest of them when I saw you making out with Jack!" She turned to Raimundo. "I tried to stop it, but Kimiko just wouldn't get off of him!" She gasped.

"Thanks for telling us the truth Ashley." Raimundo smiled at her. Then he turned to Jack and Kimiko. "Well... Now I know where my true friendship lies. At least I don't have to worry about Chase stealing the girls I'm interested in!" He spat roughly and walked away with Ashley close beside him.

Soon everyone walked away, leaving Kimiko and Jack, completely confused. Kieko came up and put a hand on Kimiko's shoulders, making her eyes close.

"We lost..." Jack stated. "He's with Chase now."

"Ashley got what she really wanted." Kimiko whispered.

"The school will have tough times. There's nothing we can do. Chase will control everything." (3... Check Author's Note)

"Adrenia got what she wanted... I was a fool to trust Ashley."

"We were all fools to think that this would go smoothly." Omi came up beside Kieko.

"There's no way to fix it." Jack stated gloomily.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow. That's all I can say. I didn't plan on Adrenia spreading the rumour that it was Kimiko and Jack... I just thought that Ashley and Jack were to hook up... But that went out the window. I was amazed with this chapter really... Enough with my personal thoughts. I hope you enjoyed it! Sorry that it was craptastic and short, but I needed that to be in there:D I was feeling rather depressed today, so... I just decided to put Kim and Rai in another bad situation. And, Ashley... Yikes... Did she sure fool them! I guess she wanted the guy more than the friends! So um... on that note... **_-7- SEVEN REVIEWS FOR AN UPDATE!!! _**And, that reminds me... Sorry for taking so long to update, I was just really busy and I've not been feeling good, and stuff around that area so... Yeah... Please keep reading, and once again sorry for the long wait I know everyone was dying to find out what happened.

Make sure you check out my new story 'Comfort Zone' nothing but good reviews so far:D Okay, well... I guess that's it.

**_Poll Continued!_**

Con. Who do you hate more?

**_A. Alex_**

**_B. Adrenia_**

**Just put it in your review!**

**Check Author's Note**

**1) S**o. They skipped. Of course, in a new school, well at least at this school, there is gunna be a few acceptions because... Well... No one was around to show them around, and yeah, people do realize that Adrenia dragged Raimundo off. The teachers are pretty up-to-date with stuff like that. Creepy, I know lol. But that's Raimundo's school... Very dramatic. The teachers need to keep up with that so they know what fights to get into and what fights not to. Lol.

**2) **I'm not sure if I planned The date for Sunday or Monday, but, Just so you know... So I didn't confuse anyone, I was too lazy to go check so... I just simply moved it to Monday. But, I dunno if it's off or not... Because obviously Adrenia told her to spread word that a girl named Kimiko kissed Jack. So... She still may be okay with Jack, because this will help Adrenia, and if Adrenia got together with Rai, Rai could convince Jack to go out with Kitten so... We'll have to wait and see.

**3) L**ike stated before... with Raimundo and Chase together, the whole school will be under their control, but Chase will gradually push Raimundo to a side thing. Remaining loyal to keep control, but keeping him far out of his plans. Maybe, Chase won't even get that far, I dunno yet... And, if I did, I still wouldn't tell you :D. And, sound familiar? Darkness of the school - - Darkness of the world. And, heh, Raimundo... The one who joined the dark side before... Go figure... Yeah, I thought of that, which is why I put that in this note... Not very important, but hey. Meh. :D


	15. Chapter 14: What to do?

**Believe In My Love**

**Chapter 14... What To Do?**

Adrenia and Ashley hummed softly as they half walked half skipped home.

"Let's ditch." Kimiko wanted so bad for her glare to burn right through Adrenia's head.

"It's tempting." Kieko's glare was directed at Ashley.

"Then let's." Kieko nodded in agreement, and the simply stopped walking.

"Where we gunna go?"

"We'll be able to crash as Jack's house... His parents are never home."

"Okay." Kieko bit her lip.

"What?"

"It's just... The boys... They're gunna be with Raimundo."

Kimiko shuddered at the name. "Did you and Omi make up?"

"Sort of. But I still don't know if we're going out or not."

This made Kimiko laugh. "When should we get our stuff?"

"Oh no! I forgot!"

"We will go home with them... And then grab our stuff, and make a run for Jack's house... Sound good?"

"Yep!" Kieko smiled, as they mimicked Adrenia and Ashley, humming and skipping.

As soon as they got to the house, Kimiko and Kieko took their bags secretivly and walked back out the door.

"You know, I don't think Adrenia even cared..."

"Nor did Ashley." Kimiko replied to her friend.

"Oh well, Let's take a cab, I don't feel like carrying this stuff!" Kieko giggled. As they haled and climbed into the cab, Adrenia turned from her spot infront of the window to face Ashley.

"It worked!"

Ashley smiled and flipped out her phone.

"Time to go..." Ashley giggled.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

There was a knock at the door and Jack jogged down to it. He opened it to see two Japanese girls standing there, a sheepish smile on their faces.

"What'cha doing with all your stuff?"

"Well, we really don't wanna crash with Adrenia and Ashley anymore." Kieko shrugged. "We can't go to Raimundo's house..."

"We don't have anywhere to go." Kimiko's smile dropped. "We were wondering if you had a spare bedroom?"

"Yeah, course..." He held the door open for the two to trudge in with their bags. He then led them upstairs and to a bedroom. It was rather plane, but it had a king size bed, blue and white bedspread and blue walls. It would do for them for now.

"Thanks." Kieko sigh. "Wow... We aren't even at our second day of school yet." Everyone's eyes dimmed. Then, Kieko bit her lip. "I'm going to go make a call." She walked into the hallway and looked back at Jack. He came out and pointed down the hall to some stairs that led up to the loft.

Kieko nodded and walked on.

That left Jack and Kimiko.

It wasn't that it was akward, because, nothing really happened, but the fact that the rumour went around that Jack and her kissed... It wasn't very normal.

"Why would Ashley do that?" Jack suddenly asked out of the blue, making Kimiko jump.

"What do you mean?"

"Not defend you, I thought you were friends..."

"Yeah..." Kimiko gave a small, forced laugh. "We were willing to clear her bitchy name in Tokyo, if she did this for us... But, I guess Adrenia is a better friend for her." Then she sigh. "They're both bitches."

"Heh." Jack simply smiled. "Well? Need anything?"

"I think we're okay." She nodded to the stairs where Kieko went.

"Most likely call Omi, huh?"

"She wants to make sure they made up." They both looked at each other. Jack shifted, and ended up closer to Kimiko.

There was a small noise coming from both Kimiko and Jack, but they couldn't figure out what the other was attempting at.

Laughing?

Crying? (it's possible!)

It didn't matter.

They began to close the wide gap...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo kicked hard at a rock infront of him, sending it flying off of the sidewalk and a good twenty yards away. He had been stalking back to his own house alone. Well, to him, it seemed like he was alone, because Omi and Clay stayed far behind him.

He didn't even know why. So, he decided he'd find out.

"Why are you two walking so far back?" He said, spinning around.

"Well par'ner, did you ever consider Ashley is the one you were listenin' to."

"You're on their side?" Raimundo almost choked on his own spit. "Why?!"

"Raimundo... Kimiko didn't kiss Jack." Omi stated simply, hanging up from his phone call.

"Yes, yes she did! Everyone was saying that!"

"You know that's only because Kitten found Jack, and Adrenia told her to - "

"Don't blame them when you don't - "

"Rai... Par'ner, you don'' know tha'."

"You don't either!"

"We were there." Omi stated simply.

"You need proof before you get on Kim and Jack like that. Who are you gunna believe your best friend you've been friends with since you were in diapers, and your girlfri - "

"No... We aren't together anymore."

"You never officially broke up." Omi shrugged.

"I think we should." He turned back around and bit his lip. "Even if it wasn't true, there's no turning back what I said."

"You know... It's sort of funny." Both of them looked at Omi like he was insane. "I mean... Think about it. After all that's happened, and both of you haven't broken up. That's a sign your relationship is strong. I mean... Yeah, it's weird for me outa all the girls you could get this from, but you both kissed someone else, Rai, you were in a bed with another girl, she screamed at you, while she did the same thing, things like that... And after all of it, you still haven't broken up. It's actually amazing!"

"Still. I just don't know. I don't think we'll ever get over this fight." Raimundo sigh, then looking at the rock, he suddenly remembered something. "Soccer tryouts are tomorrow... Ya know? You think Omi, you could invite her to go with Kieko and you?"

"Kieko and I made up?" He blushed while he spoke. "How in the world did you get that impression?"

"Par'ner, you were talkin' to her on the phone." Clay pointed out.

"Oh. Right." He shoved his phone a little further down into his pocket. Then he sigh, "I suppose I can do that, but what are you gunna do, show her that you're trying to impress her without Adrenia, Chase, Ashley, and Wuya to notice?"

"Hey! I'm good at it!" He smirked running off, with Omi close behind.

"Why does it have to be a sport where he has to run? Why can'' it be a sport tha' includes walkin'... Really slow walkin' " He sigh, trying to run after them, but with no avail.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"It's true then?"

"Yep! Right on plan." Adrenia smirked.

"Good. You get what you want... I get what I want." The black haired guy smirked in an evil way.

"One question..." Ashley began.

They all looked at her.

"Who's Hannibal?"

"That..." Wuya started. "Will possibly be revealed in due time..."

She began to laugh, but stopped when she realized no one else was.

"Yes..." Chase then began. "Precisly..."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kieko went down stairs to see Jack and Kimiko laughing their heads off. She smiled and went up to them. "What are you two laughing about?"

"Well, we got real close, because we didn't want your to hear, and we were laughing that it was so obvious you went to apologize to Omi!" Jack laughed, but then stopped, suddenly realizing he had just told Kieko what they had been laughing at.

"Gee... Thanks guys, I feel the love." Kieko sigh.

"Did everything go okay?"

"He said he couldn't talk at the moment, because he was with them, ya know? But, he did say that he was sorry. And that he'd call me later!" Kieko smiled brightly.

"Yay! You made up!" Jack squealed, and they all jumped up and down. But the girls stopped and watched.

Jack was jumping up and down, squealing, a girlish squeal, and his grin looked like a girl had put it on him, his eyes were shut, and his face was all scrunched up.

Kieko and Kimiko started to laugh, making Jack stop. "What?"

"Nothing..." They both said through chuckles as they went downstairs.

"Whaaaat?" Jack whined. He ran down the stairs after them and kept calling out, but he didn't here anyone reply.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

The night went slowly for Raimundo, as he waited for the time that Omi could call Kieko back, and suddenly it came. He took out his cell phone and nodded at Raimundo who sat up straight and to attention as Omi hit speed dial (2). (1... Check Author's Note)

There was a slight pause until Omi spoke. "Hey, Kieko? Yeah, sorry it's so late... You sure? What are you doing? The girls being okay?... What? What happened?"

Raimundo raised an eyebrow, as did Clay. (yes Clay is still there, he eventually made it back)

"You did?... And, he's okay with this?... Yikes. He must feel bad... Hahaha! Are you serious? Yeah, Rai said he had a tendancy of doing that sometimes... Yeah... Yeah, he told us that too, I still cannot believe it. Jack would be over here if he and Rai weren't fighting."

Raimundo furried his eyebrows and a frown danced upon his lips. He had forgotton that Jack and him had faught. He had to make up before half the week was over, otherwhise the whole week with Chase.

_They won't be so easy to forgive you... _The voice came back after a few days.

_Where have you been?_

_Around, but... I thought I'd give you some time without my advice._

_That's good, cause your advice never works._

_Who had the idea of going to Chase?_

_Jack..._

_Who forced you to say yes?_

_Me..._

_You're right... Me._

_Hey! That's not fair, I said me, as in Raimundo!_

_Umm, Hello? Did someone drop you on your head when you were little? I am you!_

_Don't insult me! I cannot help I got dropped, it's not my fault! It's my cousin's!_

_Don't blame her! She didn't do anything! _Raimundo heard the voice laugh at his admition.

_Then who dropped me?_

_I dunno, I developed later, because of that drop._

_Then, maybe it was my cousin!_

_Trust me, it wasn't... You do realize that your cousin hasn't even met you?_

_Wow, really? Why not?_

_You were in Tokyo._

_They didn't tell me?!?!?!? How do you know?_

_I have my ways._

_You're really annoying... I could call you a pain in the ass._

_You do realize you're calling yourself a pain in the ass then too right?_

_You aren't me. _He could feel the voice's mouth pull into a smirk, along with a very smug expression on his face. _Why do you have such a smug look?_

_How can you tell?_

_I've learned..._

_Seriously, how..._

_I can feel it, it isn't hard to catch the fact that some voice that's signaling me that I need theropy cause I'm crazy is smirking because he thinks he's right._

_How do you know I'm a he...?_

_What?!_

_I'm just kidding, I'm a guy, just like you... Unless you aren't a guy._

_I'm going to ignore you now after that comment._

_I only learn from the best! _He said, triumph in his voice. Raimundo just about gaged. Then he realized that both Omi and Clay were trying to get his attention.

_This is my chance to ignore you... They are looking at me like I'm nuts._

_Who?_

_Clay and Omi!_

_Why?_

_Cause they're trying to get my attention, but I'm too busy talking to you._

_Well, you don't want them to think that, talk to them, I guess I'll leave. _There was a light sobbing sound in his mind, but Raimundo simply rolled his eyes and mentally kicked himself.

_Ouch! You seriously are the pain in the ass! _The voice snapped.

"What did she say?" Raimundo asked Omi.

"Kieko said it was fun, but, I dunno about Kim, she was iffy to go."

"Oh." Raimundo looked down and dazed for the time being.

"But!" Omi tried to look like he was attempting at cheering his friend up. "We can convince her tomorrow. Just, try not to be incredibally nasty with the whole Chase and Ashley thing."

"Huh?"

Both of his friends simply rolled their eyes and left him sitting in a daze while they went to the kitchen to get something to eat.

_You're oath today... Don't you remember? You have better friends that won't steal your girlfriend. You dumped Jack, you have to be mad._

_No I don't. _He sounded as though he were trying to assure himself instead of that voice.

_Well, sorry to burst your bubble! But I think you do. I mean... You have to, otherwhise someone is gunna catch on and hold you to it. Even if you don't want it. It's better to do it in a sort of natual way._

_And that way is...?_

_I dunno yet..._

_You're annoying._

_Like I said... I learn from the best!_

Raimundo simply ignored him and followed his friends into the kitchen.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

zomgz, so sorry if it was short, and I'm terribly sorry about the long wait:( I hope I still get my **7 reviews to update!!! that's why it took me so long to upate is because I didn't get SEVEN -7- reviews!! Please review, an update will come faster than. **Ohhh, Chase and Ashley are plotting now gasp hehe that doesn't work, does it? lawlz. Well, I hope you enjoyed it, and sorry if it was craptastic and boring, but it explains some things so, suck it up :D

**Poll Continued!**

Who do you hate more?

_A. Alex_

_B. Adrenia_

**Put it in your review:D**

**Check Author's Note**

**1) R**aimundo keeps forgetting he's mad, like his voice states, he forgets, and now he's stuck with Ashley, Adrenia, and Chase practically glued to his hip. He let anger get the best of him, now he's screwed for a while... But hopefully Kim will come through, and Jack too... Chase is creepy in this story. Haha, Hannibal will come in... That's funny. Anyways, Umm, I'm getting off subject, just thought I'd clear that up :).


	16. Chapter 15 Things Always Go Wrong

**Believe In My Love**

**Things Always Go Wrong**

The day went quick for Raimundo. He didn't talk to Chase, he didn't even acknowlege him. He walked behind Chase like a dog, and only gave people innocent looks when they found it weird he was following Chase, and it wasn't the other way around. The only time he saw Kimiko was when she was laughing with Kieko, Omi, and Clay while Jack made his way to the group. It pained him to see them all together, be he couldn't blame them... It was his fault they weren't at his side.

"RAIMUNDO-POO!!!" He heard a deafening scream from down the hallway as two girls in heels moved closer and closer as Chase slowed down.

He would have liked to glare a whole through Chase's head, and take a scissors and cut off his hair. But, he simply cussed at him for stopping.

There was Adrenia smirking and smiling all over as she giddily attatched herself to Raimundo's arm. She put her head on his shoulder, and smiled with bright, but icey eyes piercing him. He couldn't help but flinch. Her eyes, ever since he got back, creeped him out a lot. (1... Check Author's Note)

"Rai-poo!" Another girl latched herself onto him. This time it was Ashley. This time, instead of flinching at her eyes, he simply glared and shuddered for a moment, hoping it went unnoticed.

"We just wanted to say - " Ashley started, knowing Adrenia had to get the better part, but simply felt a little jelous.

"Good luck at soccer try - outs, we'll be there!" Adrenia then dropped his arm and pushed away from him like she saw something disgusting crawling on his shirt and walked away.

Ashley stayed attatched.

Raimundo told himself not to talk, not to give in, not to sink to their level and even shoo them away. He knew he couldn't, otherwhise they'd be on him forever. His chances with Kimiko had become slim.

He shook his arm, indicating that she should leave, and she scurried away. He felt bad, because, they're time here had sucked, while Raimundo had everything he wanted to have in Tokyo. A hot girl, her hot friend, two awsome dudes, a swim team, a great group, and even, he felt he should add this to his list, because no school would be complete without some wack trying to get Raimundo to go out with him, Ashley.

Chase began to walk again, and something suddenly dawned upon Raimundo. Two things actual. One, he had no clue where they were in the school, as he never bothered to go down where the creeps and goths hung out. And two, the deal was, that he'd keep Adrenia away. He could break free now.

"Chase?"

"Hmm?"

"This deal is off."

"Fine, don't expect me to have Adrenia off of - "

"No, just stop Young. You aren't keeping your part of the deal. You knew very well Adrenia was coming, not even a deaf person could have missed that scream! And yet you slowed down enough for her to edge her way in my grasp!"

Chase simply smirked. "The person I told to take care of her, never took care of her. It's his problem... Not mine."

Raimundo took Chase by the collar of his shirt and shoved him against a wall. Although Raimundo was shorter than Chase, he'd never had someone do that before, therefore terrified.

"Get - Her - Out - Of - Mine - And - Kimiko's - Relationship - Or - There - Will - Be - Hell - To - Pay!" Raimundo then slammed Chase onto the ground and stalked off muttering curses to any wide eyed people.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Omi flicked a piece of paper at the back of Ashley, who was sitting infront of the empty desk diagonal of him. She just kept sitting straight forward, and the teacher was out of the room, because there was a test. A test, because it was only the second day in this class for him, that he didn't have to take. It looked as though she was writing notes.

A smile spread across his face as he pulled out a piece of paper, searching for something to say.

_Dear Ashley,_

_You are the love of my life and..._

He began to write and write, trying to smuggle down the whimpers of laughs that were trying to escape his throat.

On occations, he would look up to see her glancing back at him. Obviously, his laughs weren't little enough for only him to hear. As he was wrapping up he signed the note:

_Your Secret Admirer_

Then he took out another and wrote the same beginning, but instead of Ashley put the kid's name who was sitting behind him. The kid had green and orange hair, that... Kind of reminded Omi of a pumpkin, but with a misleading shape. He had small eyes and short weird looking fangs. He wore red tennis shoes, dark green pants and a dull yellow T-shirt. His name was Henry Dojo. Well, he hated the name Henry, so, he told everyone his name was just Dojo. And that was the flow that everyone got into calling him. His personality... He hated Chase, yet, he always hung out with the 'dark' people, or just weird people. If someone would laugh, or make jokes about him, and he'd find out, he'd always threaten to sick his green 40 - foot dragon on them. Most would laugh, but some would hold it up to him, and realizing it never came, they'd always try and catch his lie, but... To no avail. (2... Check Author's Note)

Omi, being he usually didn't mind people that were weird like this, but didn't make friends with most, was only doing this because A, he liked Ashley (you could tell by the drool coming out of his mouth if he was sitting anywhere near her. And B, He hated kids that because they looked weird, thought people should treat them better. Finishing the note, he signed it:

_Love,_

_Ashley_

It was easy from there. Slip one in each of their lockers and be done with it. Ashley _thought _Raimundo liked her, so this would be very easy from the start. As the bell rang, Omi threw one last piece of paper that he'd been chewing on at Ashley's hair and ran out of the room, only to be greeted by a scream. He laughed. Obviously, it got stuck in her hair.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Raimundo pulled the lace of his cleat tight, and tied it in a double knot. He looked around at the team he'd be supporting once again this year. A couple beginners, probably not going to make the team, traditional goalie, a few guys he knew from school, and his left offense player from ever since he was on his first team in first grade.

One person he didn't notice though, was Alex. He looked a lot different out of his street clothes and into soccer clothes, so it was harder to recognize him, but then Raimundo finally did.

"What are you doing here?"

"I played captain on the fall team..."

"Yeah, when? I was captain?"

"I'm sorry, I don't think I recall..." Alex smirked.

"That's right... You weren't at this school. This is your first season here. Raimundo's captain. He's been captain since first grade... Nothings going to change that." Raimundo's left field play, Jermaine glared at Alex.

"We'll have to see." Alex shrugged and walked out to the field, his ball under his arm.

Raimundo sigh and rubbed his temples, but Jermaine knew what was troubling him. He put a hand on his friend and captains shoulder. "You'll do just as great as always!" Smiling, he too carried his ball out onto the field with Jermaine, ready to get this try out started. It was time to win back his girl.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Kieko laughed as she dragged Kimiko along the crowd that was filling onto the bleachers outside. "I don't see what the point of this is." Kimiko muttered.

"Come on Kimi!" Kieko insisted in a begging tone. "We've never seen a soccer game before, it's going to be great!"

"Never seen a soccer game?" Jack practically tripped over himself. "Bu - "

"Don't have the sport in Tokyo. There's more hand cordination sports there." Kimiko shrugged. "With the acception of the swim team."

"Yeah!" Kieko pointed at herself as she smiled brodly, Omi laughing at her side. "And Kimi here." She put an arm around her best friend, leaning into her. "Has won tons and tons of awards and prizes and trophies for badmitton and tennis."

"Wow. I hate tennis, they make us play it in gym at the end of the year."

Something inside Kimiko perked, and she suddenly felt happy. At least she wouldn't have to let go of her life completely. She just hoped she played against Adrenia or Ashley. Maybe it Jack, she thought that'd be fun to watch, but no challenge.

Shaking her head, Kimiko was torn from her thoughts as though someone was ripping through paper, and found Kieko was pulling her to a front row seat of the soccer field.

Looking around, she spotted Raimundo, number eighty six. Then, she spotted a blonde haired hottie, number eighty two... Alex.

_This is not gunna be cool. Especially since they're giving each other dirty looks. _Shaking her head, she opened her purse to see what Kieko had shoved in there from Jack's house.

It was a brochure for the states. It was a state called Ohio. Supposively a lot of people vacationed there... For a really long time. Must be popular... But, Kimiko wondered why Ohio and not Cali or New York, or... something less blended in. (3... Check Author's Note) Shrugging she looked back up to see half of the new years gone. They weren't even done with warm ups yet.

After warm ups, and a few drills, all the people sat down. They heard, obviously the coach wanted to speak to the audience too, him speak loudly, hushing everyone.

"Now! You all did great! Absolutely great! But, only the ones who's name I call will get to go onto the scrimmage. The rest... Next year!" He nodded to the assistance coach, who was extremely over weight, and some people would catch him alone in the locker room thinking he was a ninja. Thus, he got the nickname Tubbi, or his 'ninja' nickname, Tubbimura. (4... Check Author's Note)

'Tubbi' walked, already breaking a sweat, over to the benches to get the clip board, and by the time he got back, he had to sit on the ground.

People snickered for a while, and Omi whispered, "Why does that remind me of Clay?"

"Omi!" Kieko hissed playfully, trying to stiffle a laugh. It would be heard over the silence.

"Did someone say my name?" Clay leaned over from sitting next to Jack, but both Kieko and Omi quickly shook their head no.

"Okay! First... Blare, Carter!" There were cheers, but mostly, just for support... He wasn't well known. "Bryant, Alex!" There were deafening screams from people in the crowd, and Kimiko glanced around to see all of them, accept Jack cheering. Hers of course, wasn't the biggest, but it was definately bigger than people would have thought. "Dojo, Henry!" There was silence, as everyone looked confused, but none the less, the people who were Dojo's friends cheered, and that was enough for him. "Pedrosa, Raimundo!" Everyone in the crowd cheered and cheered.

"Go Rai!" Kimiko found herself screaming, while Jack was screaming it was great to have him back. A smile danced upon her lips, maybe Alex wasn't going to interfere with the scrimmage after all.

"Taylors, Griffon!" (sorry if it wasn't his last name, but I couldn't find it) The cheering died down a bit, but there was still an equal amount to him and Alex. "Walker, Jermaine," the cheering continued, "White, Kyle." More cheering, "William, James," It was the only first year that made it onto the team, and everyone seemed proud.

"Last, but not least... Zhivaneskaya, Vlad!" (hahaha It's the russian dude! I love his last name, I don't even know how to say it!)

Blinking at the last name, everyone began to half laugh, half cheer, but then 'Tubbi' blew his whistle, and the team was divided.

It was Raimundo, Jermaine, Griffon, and Kyle against Alex, Dojo, Vlad, and James. It was a rotation game, the coach wanted to see who would be out a lot, who would be playing what potistion, and in everyone's best interest, the best captain. Carter was out first.

Griffon and Vlad were goalies, Raimundo and Alex were center offensee, Jermaine and Dojo were off center, and Kyle and James were defense. (I know these are different from real soccer positions, but they don't have enough on their team for two full teams.)

After a while of rotation, the coach called them all in.

"You all did great... and now, we're going to head into your first scrimmage after I give you your positions. Raimundo, you will be center offense." He smiled broadly, but Alex glared. "Jermaine, you'll be left offense, and Alex, you'll be right offense. Griffon, you'll be right defense, and Dojo, you'll be left defense. Vlad, you'll be our goalie. The rest of you are in incase someone is hurt. Kyle, you'll be our back up offense, Blare, you'll be our back up defense, and James, you'll be our back up goalie? Got it, good... Now go scrimmage your same teams."

As they broke, it began, and Raimundo was smirking at the glaring Alex the whole time.

_Wow, grats._

_Thanks... Alex is maaad._

_Yeah, I'd have to agree with you!_

_It's funny, he doesn't get center, or captain. Man, I kinda feel bad for him..._

_Watch out!_

Before Raimundo could take this great advice, Alex had stolen the ball, but in the mean time, ran head on into Raimundo and tripped him. Alex swiftly moved out of the way, and left Raimundo to fall with a weird position in his leg.

Raimundo screamed in pain and he could hear gasps and moans, and perhaps even a small chuckle from Alex. But one voice that stuck up through out everyone elses was one special girl.

"Raimundo!" She screamed.

"Kim..." He whispered through the pain.

"Broken leg." 'Tubbi' decided.

"Change of plans then. Until Raimundo's back up and practiced in... Kyle go in."

Raimundo spoke to the voice. _Least it ain't Alex._

_Don't count that out too soon._

"Take Alex's spot, Alex, take center, and take captain for this season. Sorry Raimundo, but missing so many games, we're going to need someone else."

Raimundo's hand curled into a fist out of everyone's sight. Alex had outsmarted him...

If it was on a scale of one to ten, this would have to be a 10 on worst day.

He lost the season, he lost center, he lost captain, he lost bragging rights, he lots some rep to Alex, but most importantly...

He was 99 percent sure he had lost Kimiko too...

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Oh my god! I'm so sorry for the update being so late! But, sadly, I got no inspiration, because... No one bothered to make it seven reviews. _**I NEED 7 REVIEW FOR AN UPDATE! **_**Please, I just want to make sure... I absolutely love reviews... So please... 7 is all I'm asking. **Wow, Alex is so stupid (although hot) I bet some people's answers will change about who they hate the most... Omi, haha, Omi is funny! Spit ball, he's so bad!

**Poll Continued!**

Who do you hate more?

_A. Alex_

_B. Adrenia_

**Put in in your review!**

**Check Author's Note**

**1) W**hat I mean with this is that she has become an upsessed person, and that really creeped him out. She used to play it cool, and all that kind of stuff, but... Just like Ashley, he hates obsessed people... He even thinks his 'fanclub' isn't flattering. Just thought... You know, I should say something about that so people are confused and all like 'he kissed her, she has changed so much, etc, etc.'

**2) W**here this whole, I'll bring in a green dragon and have him like kill you thing comes in. I want to make it clear that I'm trying to make it sort of like Dojo, but in human form. But I cannot really do that unless there's something to do with a Dragon... And with the whole to no avail to the lie part... He didn't actually bring in a dragon, but he'd never say that to anyone else until the people gave up, and then he'd start that really weird request again. Okay, yeah I'm gunna stop before I ramble and get on with the next one.

**3) T**his paragraph is sort of an inside joke between me and a friend. So, therefor, it was that paragraph that I dedicate to 'Rolliepollie44'. It's Ohio! haha... And btw, with Kyle... Rolliepollie44, he's dedicated to you too... Ahh! It's Kyle!

**4) T**he point I was trying to make with this was Tubbimura's describtion on an episode guide website. 'An overweight ninja'. I was trying to fit in, he thought he was a ninja, cause I mean, a normal world... A ninja... A fat ninja? That doesn't work. So, he was pretending, and he was really fat. And yeah, I compare him to Clay... Sorry Clay fans, that's just how it's gotta be, Clay's fat and likes to eat. :D sorry if I offended anyone there.


	17. Chapter 16: Slapped In The Face

**Believe In My Love**

Raimundo awoke to see everything fuzzy. But, it was only temperarily, until everything came into view. His right leg was in a cast, his head felt like someone hit it ten times fast with a frying pan, and there were a few murmers here and there, and ontop of that, he had no clue where he was. It looked like the nurses office, but... It smelt like hospital.

"Yeah. You are in the hospital." A female voice answered his mental question for him.

Raimundo glanced around to see Kimiko sitting in a chair next to his bed.

"K - Kim?"

She smiled and half laughed half cried, "Hey Rai."

"Holy sh... Wow, I... Kim, you... Why... I - "

Kimiko burst out into tears. She never intended to, but like always, that's how it works. She layed her head on his chest, and he stroked her raven black and shoulder length hair gently.

"I'm so sorry Raimundo! I never meant for any of this to happen, and I screwed up and I shouldn't have been so jelous about it, because even after you kissed Adrenia you still wanted to be my boyfriend, unlike me where I was unsure of my feelings, and, oh, I wouldn't blame you if you hated me!" She sobbed loudly.

"Kimiko Tohomiko." He said in a stern voice. She looked up at him, sapphire eyes shimmering. "I would never hate you. And I was the one to make the mistake, and... I love you!" He pulled her head in as fast as possible and locked her in a kiss.

Even though it was in a hospital room, the kiss was as great as if they were flying. To half of Raimundo's surprise, Kimiko didn't pull away, but rather, dipped down into it, feeding it more passion.

As they pulled apart Kimiko giggled. "Wow how I've missed a very experianced kisser!" She laughed with a sigh. He glared at her playfully, and crossed his arms with a huff.

"I'm hard to resist." He shrugged as she hit him in the arm, complete with a glare to match his previous. "Hey, girl, you hit hard!"

"Always and Forever." She mocked.

"Hey! That is my sappy love line to you, not your line to mess around with."

"I have my own free will."

"Oh?"

"That's why I came here. Otherwhise, certain _people _would have convinced me to go to a oh - so - conveniate already planned party for making the soccer team, getting his position, and getting captain."

Raimundo's face turned from mock angry to serious. "Alex." He growled slowly. Raimundo looked at Kimiko with sad eyes, almost scared she was going to walk away, and run into the arms of the blondie, wanting oh so much for her to be his.

"But..." There was the confermation of his first fear... That awful word. "It wouldn't be complete without a five minute lecture on how to trip someone, punching him, probably breaking his nose, and then actually tripping him himself. Really, I don't think he'll have captain either. I'm sure they'll give it to Jermaine."

Raimundo's face brightened as he wrapped his arms around her, holding her back as tight as he could without hurting her.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Always and Forever?" He was really screwing with the priveledge to bring back past lines.

"Always and Forever."

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

"God damn!" Alex sceeched as it was confirmed he had a broken nose. "I won't get to play?"

"The captain has been given to Jermaine. It seems our captains are cursed this year, so don't kill yourself, kay?" Omi smirked knowing he had heard them, because they were only a few feet away. Alex glared, and if by glaring, you could make a hole throw stuff, it would go straight through Omi's big, round, and yellow head.

Alex cursed and walked away, right to a corner where one guy and three girls were standing. "The deal is off Chase, she broke my nose! My beautiful nose!"

"Suck it up, everything is going according to plan." Chase smirked.

"No... I'm done."

"Aww." Ashley stomped her foot, along with Wuya.

"Don't worry, Hannibal is taking care of it."

"Who the hell is Hannibal?!?!" Adrenia was getting impatient. "We need to know, or the deal is off for us too."

"He's my friend." Then all of a sudden, it was like Chase was listening to someone, nodding his head, and talking back. "Yes, I know they offended you Hannibal. It's okay, shhh... Hey! Don't use that tone with me!" Everyone except Wuya exchanged weird glances. Chase shook his finger and nothingness, and then coughed at the looks. "Hannibal is my imaginary friend."

Alex and Adrenia burst out laughing. They couldn't stop, but Ashley was having a bit more time thinking about it. "Come on Ashley, how do you NOT get that?" Adrenia laughed.

"Chase..."

"Hmm?" Chase asked, despite the heat rising to his cheeks.

"Is that the bean imaginary friend you'd always beat people up over because they'd make fun of it?"

Chase nodded almost too quickly. It was like instinct to nod that fast at the question. Then Ashley burst out laughing, and couldn't stop. And, after the fact that it accumulated in Alex and Adrenia's mind that he had a bean for a best friend, they also couldn't stop laughing.

"Wow... A bean!" Alex laughed. Even Wuya was having trouble stiffling her laughs.

"Don't make fun of Hannibal!" Chase ordered, sounding like a four year old.

"Chase, you're never gunna have my plan come through. I ain't getting Kim, she punched me in the face, tripped me, rejected me, and everything else a really bitchy girl like that (although sexy) could do to be... well, a bitch! You talk to a bean, that isn't gunna help me. If we all get advice from you, and you get advice from a bean... Yeah, it ain't gunna work." Alex waved himself away and left.

It suddenly hit Ashley. She was helping a girl that wanted Raimundo for herself, and went to Chase Young, a dude who talks to a bean for advice. She would have much better times helping Kimiko, but... She wouldn't let Adrenia know that quite yet. Raimundo was hot, but having loyal friends was even better.

"Ashley, let's get on with it." Adrenia suddenly nodded.

"Mkay... Go over it once again, will you?"

Adrenia sigh, indicating that Ashley could be so stupid. "We first find Raimundo and tell him that Kimiko is with Alex, and that we were gunna find a fabulous girl for him, and that I could be just as good as Kimiko if he gave me the chance. He's suppose to go to Chase and praise for helping with his relationship with a girl, and it all works out! Everyone wins!" She clapped and walked off.

"A bean..." Ashley muttered, just to annoy Chase as she followed Adrenia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Adrenia dragged Ashley amoungst the hospital rooms trying to find Raimundo's. She opened countless rooms already that weren't his number, and ended up almost getting thrown out, if she hadn't ever so slightly (But in Ashley's eyes practically dug her tongue down his throat) sweet-'talked' the helper, they would have been kicked out.

Now, she was sure it was this one, and she burst in.

There was Raimundo on the bed in a cast, but his arms were around the petite body of Kimiko, and was just engaging a very passionate kiss with his soul mate.

As soon though, as Adrenia squealed, they both broke apart, sort of embarrassed, but seeing it was only the two obnoxious girls, they settled down.

"Ashley, plan B!" Adrenia barked the orders, but Ashley just stood her ground.

"No, I'll pass."

"What?!?! You can't do that!"

"Yeah, I can... Because, I realize now, having friends, is a lot better than having a retard ass like you come along and try to plot me against. Just because perhaps I still have a few feelings for Raimundo, doesn't mean I should have turned on my friend." Then she actually turned to Adrenia.

"Now... Shoo, shoo, you're ruining the moment." She pushed the blonde haired, icy piercing eyes out of the room to turn back to two dumbfounded faces.

"What?" She laughed as Kimiko came and hugged her.

"I sort of knew you'd pull through, even though you were sorta a bitch along the way."

"Hey... Old habits die hard, don't they?"

Soon, the two found themselves laughing as though they'd been friends since the first grade.

Just then the nurse came in and said Raimundo was free to leave as he wished and to make sure to give the envelope she had handed him to his parents.

He nodded in agreement, and the three headed to the party where they'd meet the others.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**One Month Later**

"Well, we still have a month left!" Omi clapped, half with sarcasm, half with excitement.

"Yeah, and we can actual spend it right." Kimiko giggled as she removed her head from Raimundo's lap and sat up. He looked disappointed, but then she kissed him, to make his face brighten up.

"And you know... Out of all this time... A whole month and a half... It's sad to say I've never made fun of Clay for the whole beef thing."

"God, no' tha' thin' a'ain!" He moaned, having more accent than usual in his voice. He'd found a nice Southern America based place, with a lot of people from Texas who loved to eat there. He'd pick up quite a bit more accent.

"Yes that thing."

"You never fully explained that..." Kieko stated, resting her fore arm on Omi's small head, despite the fact of him trying to shake it off.

"Well you see... Clay and I were walking home one day, and I really wasn't paying attention mmmph mmmph!" A pillow slid from his face, to reveal a very irrated Raimundo.

"You said you were listening!"

"Let me get on with the story, sheesh."

"As I was saying... I wasn't paying much attention, and finally when Clay got my attention with the whole, 'Rai, are you listening to me thing,' I was all like yeah, and he asked what he was talking about, and I'm like... beef? and he's like wow, I guess you were listening... But I said something else too... But, then I made him believe all he was was repeating the word beef!" Another pillow, but this time he dodged, and hit Kimiko off the couch.

She landed with a thud, and when she got up, her neatly combed down hair was estatic.

"Tha' 's payback fo' when you swipe' my ha' a'ross the room in To'yo!" He huffed, only to get another pillow thrown his way.

It knocked him square in the head, with enough force he almost lost his balance. And that was saying a lot, because Clay was sitting on the floor. "And that's for screwing up my hair!" Jack laughed at this, and people looked at him.

"Jack, it wasn't meant to be that funny." Kieko stated, rolling her eyes.

"Oh, you guys just don't have a good sense of humour." He sigh.

"That's the problem..." Raimundo started, "We do."

Jack was about to say something, but Kimiko interrupted. "Don't worry Jack, a sense of humour comes from growing up."

"Oh come on! If I wasn't me, I'd be president of my own fanclub!"

Everyone started laughing. "Now that's what I call funny!" Omi said between fits.

Jack simply went back to picking fuzz off of his black jacket.

"Hey, let's go bowling... I feel like going bowling." Jack suddenly said.

"Okay, yeah, let's go!" Everyone got up right away, but Raimundo saw Kimiko left something behind. It was a small notebook, and he opened to the seventh page.

The first line was:

_Love._

Then, the next flip page, the first line was:

_Friendship_

He didn't need to know more. Thinking of Kimiko, he read over all the sections. Love, Friendship, the bond between the two of them and smirked.

_Well, I'd say she lives up to her theory quite well. _The voice stated happily.

_For Once, I absolutely agree with you 100... I guess in the end, all she had to do was really believe in my love._

Raimundo smirked and ran out of the room.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Wow... I hope that ended alright for everyone.

My first official sequal! I absolutely loved it! I'm very glad how it ended, although you know, I think I may have dragged in a few middle chapters, but that's okay.

I have one more extremely small chapter for you next, but you know... That's just what happens to a certain few people :D :D

But you gotta do these two things first. Very simple things. One is: Review! Pleeeeease! Two is: Put the answer to this next question in your review... You have to do it though, because this is the last time to see who you're gunna say you hate more...

**Poll Continued!**

Who Do You Hate More?

_A. Alex_

_B. Adrenia_

**You should know where to put it by now... :D**


	18. Chapter 17: Epilogue

**Believe In My Love**

**Chapter 18... Epilogue**

This is an epilogue for everyone... :D Hope you enjoy it!

**- Omi - **

Once they left Brazil, Omi and Kieko's relationship was stronger than ever. And, many people grew to admire Omi, because he had uptained incredible amount of humour, and he and his girlfriend had been voted first and third for best couple in a few different school papers.

He talked the principal, after much discussion and arguements, he finally got the principal to cave, and people immediately started signing up, as Omi as the captain, and him and the coach, someone from America, taught the big team how to play soccer.

Since that was a newly introduced sport for most, there was really no right or wrong way of doing things... Just the basic rules, that got them to move on to neighbooring places that also played soccer. Once in highschool, Omi got a job at an extremely popular sports store.

He got his liscense easily, and his mum and dad bought him a car. It wasn't the greatest, but... It worked out well. He and Keiko were still a couple, going through highschool, and they ended up going to prom together. They, since Kimiko hadn't anyone to go with, were voted prom king and queen. At graduation, they decided they'd stay in Tokyo a while together, and see what happened... But when the time came, if it ever did, to break up, it wouldn't be bad, but they'd stay in touch.

**- Ashley - **

Ashley finally had redeemed herself, and everyone seemed to like her after she came back. Sure, the snotty additude, was still there, but people agreed you couldn't complete Ashley unless you had that. She very rarely ever used it with her friends, unless it was a joke.

She ended up going out with Matt's best friend from the swim team, and they stayed together, for Ashley's longest relationship, two years, until he dumped her. She was really upset, but pulled herself up. That really proved to people she had changed for good. Then, she got her liscense, and (since she isn't Japanese) got a job teaching little kids out side of Tokyo who didn't know it, English.

She went to prom with Kimiko (as friends for you sick minded), but ended up getting asked to dance by a guy who had liked Ashley since first grade. He was cool, so Ashley was happy. She decided to move back to Brazil, because it was so incredibly beautiful there. She still stayed in touch with Kieko and Kimiko though.

**- Jack - **

Jack and Kitten, Kitten and Jack. The girl who had seen Ashley and him kiss had ended up sticking by his side, no matter what. Those two were mistaken for like almost connected, which made Raimundo joke about it a lot.

Jack got his license and got a job as assistant manager at some day care service just to be with Kitten, which gave Raimundo all the more chance to make fun of him, but it didn't matter... As long as he still had his girl and his best friend, Raimundo really didn't have much to make fun of him for.

Raimundo, and a ton of other people pitched in to get him a car, because Raimundo talked his parents into buying half of it, even though when Jack was fourteen they insisted he get it on his own. It ended up being a black sports car.

Jack went through highschool perfectly, with okay grades, great girlfriend, and excillent friends, and he decided, with Kitten at his side, at the end after graduating, that he was going to go back and live in America, and go to college in Ohio somewhere, get away from the big cities.

He was still the stupid guy who always caught on slowly, but in the end, he was well respected, and had a fairy tale life for a 18 year old half goth guy... As fairy talish as that can get anyways...

**- Clay - **

Okay, so people always made the jokes about Clay being fat, and being from Texas (sorry to those from Texas/Clay fans, but this IS japan), but he had loyal friends, but in the end, broke off from Kimiko's group and moved back to Texas with Jesse and Daddy Bailey two years before graduation. They still stayed in contact, but clay was a lot happier in America on his father's ranch with the cows, and smells, and beef he could handle.

He got his lisense, and got a little piece of crap he and his father called a truck (haahaha) and was the first Bailey to go to a college. After graduating highschool, he went back to Tokyo to get Sakura.

After he got back to Brazil, he told Sakura that he loved her, and he always wanted to be with her. So, they then lived at Bailey's farm with little Bailey kids running around... Four of them to be exact...

All and All, Clay's experiance in Tokyo really changed him quite a bit, but nonetheless, he was still the Clay everyone called fat, but still admired.

**Man, they're just getting Shorter and Shorter... Or maybe it's just the fact that I don't like Clay, he's the dragon of dirt. (once again, sorry Clay fans... and dirt fans...)**

**- Kieko - **

High school was absolutely perfect for Kieko. She went through with Kimiko and Ashley sticking by her side no matter what happened, Omi the best boyfriend she could ever hope for, and the best grades out of almost the whole grade.

When Kieko got her liscense, her parents got her a purple porsche.

Then she got a job at Kimiko's father's business along with Kimiko, and they got to work on the computers that started Kimiko and Raimundo's relationship. They usually got the same computer, or close to it. It was the computer that they would always have, no matter what, even when it went out of date, or when every computer was able to do the same thing, because that's what showed what Raimundo looked like (topless if you all want him to be) to Kimiko the first time.

When she went to prome with Omi, they were voted prom king and queen, which, really helped Kieko's peppy mood, get even more hyper. She also loved torturing Aaron, because he'd always happen to be around when her and Omi were together.

When Graduation came, Kieko was val victorian, and so she went to the university in Tokyo with Kimiko once again, and her and Omi decided that they'd stay together, and see how far it went, but if something came up, they wouldn't take the break up hard, because they'd always be friends.

**- Wuya - **

Okay. Wuya was the year that the Tokyo gang left, voted most likely to live in a cardboard box.

Chase left her side, which made her depressed, so she cut her hair to shoulder length, straightened it out, and joined the chess club for girls (was there one of those, I dunno, Raimundo's school is a little weird.) even though she still sort of was into the whole witch craft goth sort of thing.

In highschool, year after year, she was always voted most likely to live in a cardboard box. She went to prom by herself, hoping to get into one of those dark kissing booth things they had there, and kiss someone, but it ended up being a girl, which freaked her out, so she left.

Wuya never graduated at the same time. It took her three years to graduate, and she didn't bother going to college. Instead, she got a job at a company making cardboard boxes.

Life was tough for Wuya, but it was funny as hell to everyone else.

**- Aaron - **

Aaron was Wuya in guy form. His popularity went way down under after flirting with Kimiko one too many times, because she punched him in the nose, breaking it.

He got his liscense, but his parents decided he should work for his car, and he didn't end up getting it until he was twenty seven.

He couldn't graduate highschool until he was 24, and by that time, no colleges in the area would accept him. So, he, like Wuya got himself a job working a factory, but instead, it was one to make artificial trees.

His life also sucked, but hey, it was almost more funny to read his than Wuya's.

**- Chase - **

So, yeah, Chase's popularity with the goths and creepy people and Emo's never went down... He was still simply popular, except... A lot of people found out about his imaginary friend, so his admiration from people that weren't goths/emos/etcs. went way down, but he didn't care, as long as he still had a quarter of the grade practically under his command.

Chase, like, didn't go... wait... Chase went to prom, but when the decorating commity spotted him, they went after him with the football team. He ended up breaking his face (lol) that night.

He got his liscense, but still didn't get a job. He graduated only a year after everyone else, (god held back once in highschool) but, wow, Chase did something productive with his life!

He wrote a children's book. It was called _My Friend: The Bean_

He made money off of it, until his track stopped dead when people decided to put on the news how much this book freaked out their kids, and that their kids never read past the first page.

So, yes, Chase did something in life, but his book wasn't very successful, and it was probably more suckily written than one of Jack's book reports in eighth grade.

**Now the two you've been waiting for probably third and forth most...**

**- Raimundo - **

Raimundo was way more popular after the people from Tokyo left. Even though he wasn't captain, Jermaine usually let him call the shots, just because it was more natural, and the coach, nore the team (minus Alex) cared.

He finished eighth grade, and got his liscense at 16, and got a black motorcycle (yes he got a special one for that). Then, at his prom (which was on a different date then Kim's obviously) had her fly over and they went to his prom together, as that perfect couple they had been since eighth grade, where they got voted king and queen.

When graduation came, he did it with surprisingly, not bad grades. Well, he didn't with F's or D's or even C's, but not with A's... Straight B student, and he always intended it to be that way.

He decided to move to Tokyo, and got a job as a translater right off the bat that automatically made him like crap loads of money.

Him and Kimiko decided they'd try it out for years to come, but like Omi and Kieko, if something ever came up, that they'd always be friends, even if they did have to break up, and Raimundo promised he wouldn't go back to Brazil, but ony to visit, like at summers with Kimiko or something.

**- Kimiko -**

After getting into highschool Kimiko had it pretty good. She had Ashley and Kieko, and long - distance Raimundo, but that just made their relationship stronger whenever they got to see each other.

When she turned sixteen, Kimiko got her liscense, and _her _parents got her a pink porsche to match Kieko's purple one. And, then, her next year of highschool went by, her summers were spent with half of it with Kieko and Ashley, and everyone else, and half with Raimundo.

She got a job, like Kieko, at her father's business, and they did end up keeping the computer until it like literally blew up.

Then, when prom came, her father set up a jet and flew her down to Raimundo's prom, and wow, they made quite an entrance, getting off at the school from a jet...

They were voted prom king and queen, and they were the most liked couple in two different school, or at least in the top five everytime.

When Kimiko and Raimundo graduated, Raimundo, as known, moved to Tokyo.

**Okay!**

_Poll counts!_

_The question was: _Who do you hate more? A. Alex, or B. Adrenia... Here's who won, and here's who lost, and here's what happens to both of them!

**A. Alex - III - 3**

**B. Adrenia - VIII - 8**

**Adrenia was voted most hated!**

Well, this is what you were all waiting for...

**- Alex - **

Alex's nose never healed properly, which made his looks plummet down, down, down... And never to go back up. He got so desperate, that he ended up joining one of those 'get social' clubs, which only brought his reputation down even more.

When he was sixteen, he failed his test, and I was too scared to take it again until he was 18. He went to prom with Adrenia, but they never really got any spotlight, because of Raimundo and Kimiko. But, a girl named Rachel (ring a bell... The foreign exchange student from America!) was there, and he made out with her at the end of the night, only to get kicked where no guys (unless they deserve it, which in this case, he did) should ever get kicked... With Adrenia's heel. Then, when he dropped onto the ground, she pushed him back so he was flat on his back, and stomped, once again, where no guy should be hit, with the back of her heel, and walked out.

Alex was in ultimate pain, and Rachel ended up being a guy that wanted to be a chick, so, that didn't really work. And it turns out, again, it wasn't the real Rachel.

After he graduated at the age of 18, Yes, for once, he actually graduated on the right time... He got a job making pop - tarts. But, when he was walking to work one day, a car came out of seriously no where and ran him over.

After getting to the hospital, he found out he was paralized from the waist down, so... He couldn't work at his life long dream spot making pop - tarts anymore. Instead, he got payed 5 dollars a day for kids to come and call him cripple, and ask him how he got crippled, etc. ( Don't ask, it amuses weird kids...)

**- Adrenia - **

Adrenia. Where to start with Adrenia? But, there isn't enough space in this document to tell all her worries, so I'll Spark Note it...

First, she tripped down some stairs, and broke her nose... So, her and Alex started a Nose Reject club, which strangely, more than those two were included in it.

Then, the little sister of Raimundo's that got bribed by Adrenia went with a scissors while she was 'helping' Raimundo with something, and cut her hair, like practically all off.

Then, highschool started. Adrenia was voted most likely to get a job as a clown in a circus every year, and yet strangley, she always had the knack for still pissing people off. She had the same additude, so anyone that felt sorry for you (hey, that includes you guys reading this) She still pissed off. Going around ruining people's relationships, although, she got worse and wrose at that as time went on.

She tried getting her liscense, but ended up hitting a tree... So they failed her, and whenever she went back, they'd say "Umm, no... you still aren't ready..." So, she didn't get her liscense until she was 21.

For prom, she went with Alex, but Alex started making out with a he - or she - or whatever... And then she left prom... And, she graduated when she was 19, cause she's kind of slow in the head, as we all know...

Then, she got a job making popcorn bags. M'kay... that was NOT the greatest job in the world... Making, Popcorn bags... She got to do that...

Well, one day, she was out on the popcorn boat, getting inspiration for a new bag colour (don't ask, she wanted something different, even though her boss said it was a waist of time, cause she'd never be able to print in that colour) while everyone was off making more bags.

A boat maraculously came and hit her boat, and, she died... Anyone wanna take a wild guess at who was driving that boat...?

Yes! All of you people who hated Adrenia got to drive that boat, and watch probably the most hated characters that I will ever make die. I hope you all are very happy over that :D And let me assure you... You shouldn't feel bad for her, because Like said, she still managed to screw things up for anyone.

But hey, if she did anything write, she gave me a plot for a sequal, so at least put that on her grave.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Well, I can say I had fun writing everyone's epilogue, but I don't wanna lie. I loved all the people who turned out having an extremely suckish life. Wuya - "She was voted most likely to live in a cardboard box" Well, I thought it was funny. Well, please review! And, I hope you liked the last chapter of Believe in My Love!


End file.
